


More beast than man

by InnerEvil



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Aaron, Dark Character, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Aaron, Psychotic break, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Service Dogs, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerEvil/pseuds/InnerEvil
Summary: The Dingles were much darker than people believed them to be but through the years that darkest had become deluded until Aaron turned seventeen and he burned his demons to the ground. He was moved to Emmerdale to live with a mother he resented and a family he didn't know but before he could run his mother revealed the family secret and Aaron was forced to take over an empire that he knew nothing about while trying to control a darkness within him that threated to turn him into a beast.All he needed was an anchor to keep him human...but most humans can't handle the world he now belonged to so maybe he might just have to embrace his darkness.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Jackson Walsh, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 101
Kudos: 93





	1. It all burns down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've been working on a darker Robron story and since my other story is almost finished I decided to start posting this one mainly to see the reception the story and idea gets and what you all think of the edgier plot.
> 
> This story was inspired kind of by one of my other stories which is a Naruto/Supernatural crossover and the Manga 'You're my love prize in viewfinder' (Which is my guilty pleasure) as well as Separate Worlds by Mrs_Monaghan although that one is a Mickey/Ian (Shameless) which I also love (If you like this one and Shameless I definitely recommend this story). I took some darker aspects from viewfinders and applied it to Robron which created a whole new guilty pleasure for me of possessive dark Aaron.
> 
> Also I don't own Emmerdale or unfortunately Robron otherwise I would've given them the ENDING THEY DESERVED! Can you tell I'm still not over the crap show that was Robert's exit? I was trying to be subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: AARON HAS A PSYCHOTIC BREAK! HE GET'S PAYBACK IN A GRAPHIC WAY!
> 
> I MEAN IT! STOP RIGHT NOW IF YOU EXPECT THE AARON WE'RE USE TO! HE LOSES IT!
> 
> If you relate to the Aaron in the tv show STOP! This Aaron might trigger you because they are not the same.
> 
> ONE LAST TIME: WARNING GRAPHIC REVENGE!

**More beast than man**

All families are weird in their own way; they have their own dark secrets that they keep to themselves. Most secrets were very vanilla, it was things like an affair or a love child or just an illicit relationship. Most family secrets were about relationships or sex, things that after time no longer held any power and if they came out it might just piss some people off. For the Dingles it was different, their secret was so dark that they built a whole town to hide it from the world.

It all started with Abraham Dingle who had always been the black sheep of the family and became the founding member of their dark secret. Before him the family wasn’t too clean, they had the reputation for being troublemakers and thugs but Abe was smart and ambitious. He began to get into the hard stuff, human trafficking, forgery and loaning. He helped people migrate to America for a fee; it went so well that he began recruiting people to work for him.

He was ruthless and cold even to his own people; soon everyone was terrified of the Dingle name. Abe Dingle created an empire that his children continued and grew. Abraham brought infamy to the Dingles which his sons continued. He had six sons who all had their own area of focus; Ebenezer was all muscled yet he had the finesse of a high class thief, Jacob was all brain so he made sure everything seemed legal, Benidiah was charming and took care of the human trafficking, Isaac took care of forgery, Jonah was the loan shark, while Jedediah took care of petty crimes.

Over the years the family ‘business’ grew so much that it began to draw the attention of the police and politicians who wanted in or wanted them caught but everyone had a price. The brothers created Emmerdale, a small village up north away from their main hubs that was meant to be a hideout and secret headquarters but soon became real as normal people began set root. The Dingles Empire continued to grow yet it was never completely apparent to others although everyone in the village soon knew that the family was dangerous.

Over the years the knowledge became deluded and the Dingles were just another old family in the village with no association to the Dingle crime family. Most believed that the Emmerdale Dingles weren’t smart enough to start let alone run a mafia, they were more the bar fight, incest committing kind of Dingles. So the family continued their work, operating freely under the radar while everyone else remained blissfully ignored.

The mantel of head of the Dingle family and mafia was passed down to the eldest child of the eldest child. In the newer generation Chastity had taken over for her father with the help of her cousin Cain as her second who balanced her out. Chas was charming and smart while Cain was strong and imposing yet despite how great they were together there has never been anyone on the level of Abraham Dingle. Chas and Cain gave the family humility; they sold Home Farm and bought Wishing Well as a cover for the family business. They seemed like a wholesome family of farmers, like all families with secrets, they seemed normal.

* * *

_Seventeen year old Aaron looked outside to see that it was still dark; the night was quiet as the world slept. Sandra had taken his little sister and left after a fight with Gordon, his father had come in to his room like he did every time he lost his temper but this time Aaron was expecting it, in fact he was waiting for him. His father had been ‘disciplining’ Aaron since he was 7 and every night Aaron begged and pleaded but the man wouldn’t listen, he would image horrible things happening to the man. He never let those thoughts manifest until that moment, the moment he broke._

_Something inside Aaron woke up and it wanted blood, so Aaron was going to give it to it. When he heard his father’s drunken footsteps walking towards his room Aaron prepared. Gordon walked in and saw the body of his son in bed; he needed to punish the boy for what he had done. As he grew closer he felt the anticipation grow within him and he smirked but suddenly everything went black. Behind the unconscious man stood Aaron holding a full bottle of whisky, a smirk firmly on his face._

_Gordon opened his eyes to a massive headache and something wet running down the side of his face; he couldn’t remember anything “ah…what happened..?” His brain was working hard on trying to remember but the headache made it nearly impossible. He remembered drinking then going up to Aaron’s room but after that everything was a blur “did I pass out? Might have drunk too much…” He couldn’t help but groan “Is there such a thing?” The voice drew his attention to the rest of the room; he was still in his son’s bedroom while his boy was sitting on the shadow by the corner._

_“Dammit Aaron! You surprised me, how long have you been there!?”_

_“Here? Since I knocked you out, why?”_

_That’s when Gordon noticed a few things, first he saw that his son was holding a bottle of whisky that was covered in blood and two; he realized that he was tied to the bed. Finally he noticed that he was naked and he began to struggle trying to get himself loose “Aaron! What is the meaning of this? Untie me, right now!” The boy just smiled at him “Why would I do that?” The boy got up and walked over to the man revealing his cold blue eyes, Gordon was terrified but he refused to let the boy notice._

_“Aaron, I’m getting angry. Let me go and I will forget this happened, you have until the count of 3…1…2…”_

_“Really? You promise?”_

_“Of course son, now let me go.”_

_“Okay...But first…”_

_Aaron bends down and picked up a broom with a smirk on his face “you see Gordon, you’ve been a bad father and you need to be punished.” Gordon’s eyes widen “wha…what are you…” Aaron puts the bottle down and lays the broom stick on the bed between his father’s open legs “I’m going to punish you the only way you showed me how” Aaron got a concentrated look as if he was about to play billiard with his mates in a pub._

_“Aaron, don’t…please…you can’t…I’m your father…” Aaron suddenly looked up, the casual look gone from his face replaced by a emotionless grin. “So..?” Gordon looked at his psychotic son with an incredulous look “you’re about to rape your own father with a broom!” Aaron turned his head as if giving Gordon’s statement some thought before turning to him “don’t say that, think of it as…disciplining.” It was all he said before pushing the stick up and hitting his mark._

_“AAAAAAAAAHHHH!”_

**_ Emmerdale _ **

_“Forget about it Cain, it’s not going to happen.”_

_“Chas as the eldest, the mantel falls to your eldest and that’s Aaron.”_

_“It doesn’t matter! Aaron is a sweet boy living a normal life with his father. I don’t want him involve in this world, he wouldn’t be able to handle it.”_

_“So it all ends with you then?”_

_“What about your Debbie?”_

_“She’s not the daughter of the eldest child; the rules say that Aaron is the next head.”_

_“Then we will change the bloody rules!”_

_It was a common argument between the cousins turned siblings thanks to their liberal mother, Cain though it was time to beginning training the new head as they always begin their training at fifteen and Aaron was way pass that age. Chas has been reluctant to bring Aaron into the family business, it was the reason she send him away with his father. She wanted her son to have the normal life that as the eldest she never got, when she was younger she had been reluctant to join the family business._

_A part of her knows that sending Aaron away was an act of rebellion against her strict father but when he became a useless alcoholic Chas found pride in the empire her family created and the power it gave her. Despite fully embracing her family business she was reluctant to bring Aaron in and treat him the way her father had treated her. Her Aaron was too sweet and naïve for her world ‘no he’s better off with his father.’_

_“Boss your ex-husband’s house is on fire.”_

_“What!? Aaron!”_

**_ A few hours earlier _ **

_Aaron stood watching his handy work; his father was unconscious “wimp” he looked at the man in disgust. The older man had passed out after a few thrust of the broom. “His seven year old was stronger than him.” Aaron seemed so disappointed but smirked at the sight the man made, with tears and snot staining his face as well as a broom sticking out his arse stained red, blood everywhere. He picked up the bottle of whisky, opening it and taking a swing before pouring it over the bed and his father’s naked body._

_He sat down and finished the rest of the bottle waiting for his father to wake up from his nap, it felt like hours before the man began to slowly show signs of waking up. “Urgh…” For a brief second Gordon didn’t feel anything, he thought that he might have been dreaming, that it was all a nightmare “finally back with me.” The voice of his son made him flinch and the pain was back, he felt wet and he wasn’t sure if it was sweat, blood or tears._

_“Aaron, please…I’m sorry…I won’t do it again…please…”_

_“I know you won’t…”_

_Aaron got up and Gordon saw the empty whisky bottle in his hand “wha…” then Aaron pulled a lighter. In that moment the pieces fell into place, he smelled the whisky covering him but he couldn’t believe his son would go that far “Aaron, please…don’t do this…I’m your father…son, I love you…”The teenage laughed mockingly making Gordon flinch, when did his son become such a monster. “I don’t need your type of love.” Aaron placed the flame on the soak sheet and watch it lit up._

_“AAAAAAAAHHH! AARONNNNN! PLEASEEEEE!”_

_He walked away from his father’s bloodcurdling screams with a smile on his face; he calmly walked around the house seeing if there was anything he wanted to safe before leaving the hellhole. Screams of the man who abused him since he was a child were cathartic for Aaron “freedom feels good…or is it justice?” He should probably be worry that he feels no remorse but then he remembers that fateful night when he was seven and shrugged the feeling off._

_As the house went up in flames Aaron sat in the sidewalk watching everything like it was a movie, he hadn’t plan so far ahead but he knew he should leave. “Aaron?” A man rushed over to him “Are you Aaron? Your mum sent me…” The man says as if that was supposed to make Aaron trust him “So?” The man was thrown by the lack of reaction but the sound of sirens reminded him of the urgency of everything_

_“Come with me, I can take you to her and protect you.”_

_Aaron thought about it for a brief moment before deciding that he didn’t have another option than going with the man. “If you’re lying I will burn you.” The man was thrown back by the cold threat, there was no lie in the boys tone and the statement gave a new light to the image of the burning house “did you..?” He knew that the Dingles were ruthless but the kid didn’t grow up with the family._

_“Are we going?”_

**_ Emmerdale- Days later _ **

_Aaron had been with the Dingles for a while and it was awkward, the boy had so much resentment for his mum which transferred to the rest of the family. He was also a teenager so he was going through his rebellious phase which meant he was a nightmare around the village. He didn’t seem bothered by the fire or his father’s death although Chas ordered everyone to avoid the issue as to not bring up painful memories._

_“Are you sure!? Alright, I will let her know.”_

_“What is it Cain?”_

_“You might want to keep Aaron out of the family business but turns out it’s in his blood.”_

_Chas turned to her brother confused as the man stared at her son with a pensive look in his face. He couldn’t believe what he heard but if it was true a part of him couldn’t help but be proud at his nephew’s handy work. It worried him that Aaron doesn’t seem bothered by what he did for someone so young._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_Aaron wasn’t sure what to think of his mother and her family, he knew that they were dodgy at best but he did like the village. The place was peaceful with what often felt like a barrier from the rest of the world. “Aaron” Chas called him with a serious yet soft tone, Aaron wasn’t sure he was ready to call the woman mother. ‘To me she never has been a mother anyways’ The woman tried to take a position that she didn’t earned and that annoyed him._

_“What is it?”_

_“I know it’s hard to relive it but can you tell us what happened that night?”_

_“If you know it’s hard, why are you asking me that?”_

_“We need to know…”_

_“What your mother is trying to say, is we know what happened.” Cain declared rolling his eyes at Chas trying to molly coddle the boy._

_“Then why are you asking me?” Aaron raised his eye brow, his face gave nothing away and the older Dingles couldn’t help but be impressed._

_“Aaron sweetheart, did you really..?”_

_“Waste a bottle of perfectly good whisky and ruin a good broom…”_

_“…”_

_“…Unfortunately but there are things that just need be done, is that all?”_

_Chas was left in completely shock, her mouth wide open as her sweet and innocent son practically admitted to torturing and killing his own father. She had wanted badly to keep Aaron from this life but maybe it was never her choice to make. Cain smirked; he couldn’t help but feel proud of his nephew._

_‘He’s definitely a Dingle.’_

_Chas looked at her brother who sent her a smug look “it’s in his blood.” Turning to her son she saw the looked that she had seen and heard describe on many of her ancestors before her. Aaron had the stare, viciousness and strength of a great yet terrifying leader._

_“Love…there is something you have to know about our family…”_

* * *

It has been two years since Aaron became the official heir to the family business and to Chas’ surprise her son had taken to the position perfectly. She hated to admit it but Cain was right, it was almost as if Aaron was made for it. He didn’t know much about the business but what he didn’t know he made up for with his ability to hide his emotions. The boy has a natural poker face that made everyone anxious. When it came to punishing traitors or making others fear and respect them, Aaron exceled at it to the point that Chas worried that her son might be a sociopath.

_“Chas he’s not a sociopath, he’s a Dingle.”_

Cain exclaimed when she brought it up but the woman could not let it go, she made it her goal to set her son up with any eligible woman in the village. “I heard the Holly Barton is single…” Aaron was looking at the books that Cain had given him so he didn’t spared his mum any attention and continued looking at the books. Aaron had not been too surprise about the family secret but he was surprise to hear that he was next in line to take over.

Aaron hadn’t been too sure about being involved, he wasn’t a petty criminal let alone a mastermind. What happened that night 2 years ago was born out of desperation and anger, Aaron didn’t think he was smart enough to manage a pub let alone control a whole criminal empire, plus he had a temper that always got him in trouble. So he just ignored it and avoided his mum, choosing to spend his time with Paddy, who he had gotten close to.

_“I’m not meant for any of this, I’m no good…”_

_“You think anyone is born for this? It’s like any other job, you get trained and you learn as you go but most of all you make it your own.”_

He had remembered his uncle’s words but it was the faith and loyalty from the rest of his family, he expected at least Debbie or Zak to be jealous that someone that didn’t grow up in the business was taking over what should have belonged to them. He knew about the rule of inheritance and he had also seen their family tree. He knew his grandfather and Zak were brothers but since his grandfather was born first, he therefore got the family empire.

_“You’re always going to have enemies but never within the family. We take care of our own and we deal with our own problems within the family. But it can never affect the family business or the image others have of us.”_

Zak was the one that convinced Aaron to stay and the family convinced him to try, he realized that he liked the small taste of power he got from being in charge. The Dingle Empire was massive and fearsome, they were at the top of the food chain and Aaron never wanted to be weak again so he decided to accept his mother’s proposition. Since then he has been in training to take over for his mother when he turned twenty-one, he had been focusing on finding a second like his uncle was for his mother. He had narrowed the choices down to his cousin Debbie and his best friend Adam.

It was a hard and very important decision so he didn’t have time for his mother’s nonsense who had become more relaxed as she began transferring most of her duties to Aaron. The other reason he ignored his mum was because most of the time she went off about his lack of love lifel[;. “…I’ve seen her looking at you.” Chas wagged her eyebrows trying to get her son excited or at the very least interested. “Should I ripe her eyes out?” Aaron stated dryly never taking his eyes on the books so he missed his mother’s look of shock.

“I…I…You know, sometimes I don’t know if you’re joking.”

“Why would I joke?” Aaron finally looked at his mother “If I have an itch to scratch…trust me, I don’t need you to find a scratcher for me.”

Aaron couldn’t tell his mother about his confusion and his slight crush on Adam because it was not something that he had accepted or even processed. The thought of it made him feel dirty and messed up as if he was becoming what his father always said he was. But the more he pushed it away, the more persistent it became like a headache that just wouldn’t go away. He thought about doing what his mother suggested and using a woman to kill the urge but when he even thought about it, the urge became stronger.

“Dammit! This is getting ridiculous.”

Paddy was the only one that noticed something was wrong and he paid the price for it “Aaron it’s okay to be…” Aaron doesn’t remember raising his hand, one moment he was glaring at the man wanting him to shut up and the next he was on top of the bruised and bloody man. “Shit! Paddy, you shouldn’t have…” Aaron got off him and tried to apologize without saying the words but he was too angry so he just walked away. He doesn’t know where he was going but he needed to get away from that dark blood thirsty anger he had only felt _that_ night.

* * *

“Hey mate, are you okay?”

Then he met Jackson and everything changed, the man was bright, kind, and friendly. He was everything that Aaron wasn’t and that pulled Aaron in. When he met the man he found him annoying and persistent but at the same time he was patient and he saw a good in Aaron that the Dingle didn’t really possessed. “How about you do one” Despite Aaron’s rude words and harsh tone the man was hesitant to leave him “Whatever it is talking to an unbiased third party might help.” That was their first meeting and while it seemed insignificant, it touched something deep inside Aaron.

They kept crossing paths and each time Jackson smiled at him and greeted him. The man never mentioned their first meeting or seeing Aaron in such a state. “What’s your deal!?” Aaron had gotten annoyed mostly by his new attraction for the man “what do you mean?” the man turned his head in confusion “you’re always smiling like we know each other.” Jackson just smiled at Aaron’s temper tantrum.

“I just figure we could be friends.”

Their friendship had not lasted long as Aaron found himself falling for Jackson like a pathetic school boy, it seemed like he couldn’t have a male friend without falling for them. ‘Maybe I’m just that pathetic’ the difference between Jackson and Adam was that with Jackson the feeling wasn’t one-sided. Aaron learned this when Jackson kissed him, his lips were so soft that Aaron became hooked the moment they touched his.

But then he heard Gordon’s voice in his head and he couldn’t go through with it, he pushed Jackson away. “Stay away from me! I’m not like you!” Jackson was thrown off by the sudden anger “Wha..?” But the voice of Gordon just got louder and it made him want to make someone bleed so he ran. Aaron decided to focus on his work; his ignored everyone’s concern and took his anger out on those who couldn’t do their jobs right.

“Aaron is everything okay?” Chas was the one brave enough to address her son’s reason short temper.

“Of course it is. Why would you think it wasn’t?”

“Well…you just beat one of our own for messing up a small deal…”

“No deal is small, that kind of thinking is what makes them think they could mess up. And any ways I left him alive.”

“Barely…” Chas exclaimed remembering how the man was covered in his own blood and unconscious when Aaron finally stopped.

“If you don’t like how I do things, you can stay in charge or pick someone else. If not stay back let me do things my way.” Aaron’s tone was harsh yet firm as he glared down his mother challenging her before walking away when she didn’t push back.

Chas was worried that as she had feared the family business was turning her son into a dark and cruel man. She didn’t want that for him, she had heard of family members that had lost their humanity once they took control. Chas wanted Aaron to be different but it was like something was pulling her son towards the dark and he couldn’t fight it ‘or he didn’t want to.’

She was losing her son before she even had him “Aaron! What’s going on with you?” She yelled after the boy, the emotions clear in her voice “I saw what you did to Paddy…” She added when she saw that he stopped. “…That’s not like you; you loved Paddy and your father…” Aaron turned abruptly at the mention of Gordon; his eyes were as cold as ice and he stalked over to the woman.

“Don’t you dare ever mention that man in my presence or I’ll show you what I showed him that night, I don’t love anyone.”

For the first time ever Chas was slightly afraid of her son because she could see nothing but promise in his eyes. ‘Maybe Cain was right and he’s not a sociopath, maybe he’s a psychopath’ The woman thought as she began to doubt giving Aaron so much power, it was as if Aaron could read her thoughts because he turned away looking disappointed and for a brief moment Chas thought she saw hurt in those eyes.

“Let me know if I no longer have to worry about learning the family business cause then I can leave this place and never look back.”

“What!? You would leave..?”

“Of course, why else would I stay? For a family that never cared about me or a mother that dumped me in hell to ease her own conscience…No, I’ve had enough of crappy parents to last me a life time.”

Aaron walked away casually as if he hadn’t just torn his own mother apart with his words and his tones. The bitterness and betray were like knives stabbing Chas in the heart and it hurt more because they were true. Aaron seemed to walk away unbothered but his back hid the tears that ran down his face. He wondered in that moment what had he done to deserve such crappy parents and there was only one person he could think of to ease his pain.

* * *

“I know you hate me…” Aaron burst in with a desperate look in his face.

“Let me get my jacket.”

Somehow Jackson expected Aaron to come back not out of arrogance or confidence in himself but because he has been where Aaron was. He knew what the younger man was feeling and he understood it more than anyone else. Jackson had tried to escape who he was but he learned that he couldn’t and once he accepted it, he was free. The two walked in the dark away from the village “you’re wrong I don’t hate you because I know what you’re going through.” Aaron laughed with tears running down his face making a weird sound because as much as he tried Jackson could never understand what he was going through.

“Really and what is that?”

“The fact that you’re gay and you feel like you can’t be…”

“Is not that I can’t is that I don’t want to!”

“Now we both know that’s a lie.”

Jackson’s statement was followed by silence from both boys who got lost in their own thoughts with the sounds of the night as background music. “My mum thinks I’m a monster, she doesn’t want me here.” Aaron broke the silence shocking Jackson with his words “What! What would make you think something like that!?” Jackson exclaimed not being able to believe any mother thought their child was a monster “I see it in her eyes, she send me off to my father as soon as she could and the only reason she let me stay now was because she wanted me to take over the family business.” It made no sense to Jackson that Chas would welcome her son just so he could take care of the pub.

“Aaron, I’m sure that’s not true. I’ve seen the way she is with you, Chas loves you…”

“No, she doesn’t but it’s fine because I don’t love her…”

“…”

“…I don’t love anyone, I can’t love anyone the same way that no one could love me.”

Jackson felt his heart break and his body moved on his own, grabbing Aaron’s face and turning the younger man to look at him. The bloodshot eyes and the tears still running down them made Jackson feel something “that’s not true…” he wanted to take the sadness out of those beautiful eyes so he lean forwards and crashed his lips against Aaron’s, tasting the saltiness of his tear. He felt Aaron’s hands on his neck and it made him shiver, soon the lack of oxygen made them pull away.

“…because I love you.”

He had only known Aaron for a few months but the words felt right as they left his lips, maybe it wasn’t true love but he definitely cared for Aaron more than a friend should. His feelings felt too strong to be considered like yet not strong enough to be love but closer to love than like so the words felt right.

Aaron was shocked; he could see nothing but honesty in the man’s eyes ‘no one had said those words and actually meant them.’ He pulled Jackson into his arms and kissed him but this time the kiss was desperate and wild. It was the manifestation of Aaron’s desires and need for affection as well as his appreciation for the man that seemed to have been an angel in Aaron’s otherwise dark world. They returned back to Jackson’s place and continued to release their passion and appreciation of each other. That night Jackson became his anchor, he was the one that kept Aaron human.

Jackson’s love and patience as well as the support of Paddy and Adam helped Aaron come out slowly. He started with telling his best friend and the man that had become like his father _“I know and I’m so proud of you.”_ Paddy’s words still make him cry when he thinks about them; no one had said them to him. _“Muppet! You though I would care about that, you’re still my brother.”_ Adam had made him laugh before annoying him by teasing him like any brother would and through it all Jackson was by his side every step of the way.

After them he told his uncle Cain who he had begun to see as a mentor, from the very beginning the man had been more accepting of Aaron than his own mother. Aaron realized that Cain’s opinion was very important to him so telling him made Aaron the most nervous _“So? You want me to throw you a parade?”_ He had nothing to worry about and the man continued to treat him the same as if nothing changed _“that’s because nothing did, on the side of the family you’re still the same Aaron. Now on the side of business…”_ His uncle had reminded him that if he took over for his mother their contacts might not respect him and he might lose credibility.

But the thing about being open and free was that it was hard to stop, once out of the closet Aaron didn’t want to go back. It was an argument that he had with his mother once he told her and she accepted him “Aaron I’m not saying you have to hide…” Aaron crossed his arms glaring at his mother who had suggested he went back in the closet “really!? Cause that’s what it sounds like, either you accept me or not.” He exclaimed a little hurt that his own mother wouldn’t accept this part of him.

“This had nothing to do with accepting you, I accept you and I’m proud of you for coming out but not everyone will be the same. Normally I wouldn’t care but we have a business to maintain all I’m saying is to keep your private life private.”

“Aaron, your mother has a point…”

“…”

“…Kid, the rest of the world is not as accepting and they will see it as a weakness.”

“Then I’ll show them it’s not…”

“…”

“…Even if I have to cut the head of everyone making foolish assumptions to proof it.”

The room was silent and in that moment the family saw the birth of a new Don of the Dingle mafia family. In that moment as Chas saw the deadly promise in Aaron’s eyes she realized that her son was ready, it was finally time for her to step down. Aaron seemed more balanced and well adjusted, she had been worried before because unless she organized a coup once she handed command there was no getting it back. But in that moment she knew that she had nothing to worry about because her son was ready.

“Okay…let do the ceremony.”

Everyone looked at Chas in surprise; they honestly didn’t think that the woman would ever be ready to pass down the mantel. Cain was the only one not surprised as he knew how exhausted his sister was of being in charge. “Chas are you sure?” She turned to see Marlon ask with trepidation is his eyes but she just nodded her head “he’s ready” Aaron was the most surprised since a few nights ago his mother was thinking of not giving him control.

“But…I’m not 21?”

It wasn’t unheard of for a Dingle to take control before his 21st birthday but it had been rare unless the previous boss died or was unable to fulfill his duties like her father. “I know but you’re ready. Pick your second and we will do the passing of power.” Aaron suddenly felt his shoulder sagged like a heavy cloak was dropped on them. He wondered if he was really ready, he could still back out and leave the village but he looked around at his family.

“Debbie…she will be my second.”

The woman mentioned got up and stood beside Aaron squeezing her younger cousin’s hands as they stood before their family as the new head and second in command. Aaron picked Debbie because unlike him she was born into this world and she grew up in it. They balanced each other out with a perfect blend of the new way and the old ways. Plus Debbie was trained to become second since she was born, Adam didn’t even know the depth of the family business.

“Good, we’ll gather everyone and make it official.”

* * *

There was no major ceremony in the mafia when passing down power usually because the predecessor is dead and the successor was force to take over. Within the Dingle Mafia there had been a few times when predecessor and successor had been alive, when the change of power had been due to retirement and not death.

They needed a way to make it official as the group grew in power and size; the way that it was done was by calling together all the underbosses to a meeting so they could be there to witness the transfer of power. Which basically was just the old boss speaking a few words basically saying goodbye and loudly presenting their successor. The new boss sometimes spoke but it wasn’t necessary, there was also the legal stuff like papers and name change but that was done behind the scenes.

After that the new boss would travel around all their other territories to make sure the soldiers all knew him and respected him or fear him whichever the new boss preferred but most all of that he set his own mark. This was usually the time when new bosses began to make changes, killing people off, and recruiting new people. For Aaron that was the time he realized that as their empire grew the bosses that came before him had neglected the branches that were further away from their base of operation.

“We have to fix this!”

He turned to Debbie by his side who watched with disappointment and displeasure at the deplorable state of the branch in the South West. The soldiers were weak muppets, most of them gobby teenagers that the boss took from the streets or schools. The boss was another problem; the man was an arrogant foolish prat with a sexist streak a mile long. “You think he can be trained?” Aaron wondered making sure not to give his emotions away. “The man is like an infected toe that was too far gone and needed to be cut off ages ago.” No one really knew what type of leader Aaron would be not even the family.

On their last night in the South West territory, Debbie was able to see mob boss Aaron in action and he was terrifying. They had been in a meeting with the useless underboss when some soldiers came in carrying and struggling man with bruises all over. “We found one of our own coming out of that poof club” Aaron’s raised his eyebrow and it was the only sign that he was paying attention “I knew I should’ve burned the place down!” The underboss slammed his hand on the table making his subordinates flinch while Debbie and Aaron remained unaffected and silent just observing.

“Why burn it? Is it competition or affection our profit?” Debbie didn’t know how Aaron could be so calm in the presence of a clear homophobe like the man before them but she could see her cousin was testing the ma to see if he was dumb and ignorant enough to say what they knew he was thinking…he was.

“Make a profit out of those poofs!? Hah! All their good for is as fuel for the fires of hell. We’ve been making sure to let them know they’re not wanted here or anywhere run by the Dingles.”

Aaron could almost hear his father screaming the same words to him and they pissed him off but he remained calm on the outside. “You’re a Dingle..?” Aaron turned to Debbie “…When did this happened?” The underboss looked flabbergasted at being disrespected before his subordinates, Aaron stood up “so you took the liberty to solve this nonexistent problem for us.” He picked up a heavy paper weight that seemed like a gold bar

“Is this real?” Everyone was thrown off by the sudden change in mood and subject “Ah…Of course!” the arrogance in the underboss’ voice was clear and annoying.

“And about the poof club…I was doing my job…”

Suddenly Aaron swung the paper weight slamming it into the side of the underboss’ head immediately coating it in blood, the underboss fell to the floor as everyone gasped in shock. When the soldiers seemed to be walking over Debbie got in their way “you’re loyalty is to the Dingle family and Aaron is the head of the Dingle family therefore if he wants to beat someone you should only stand up to hand him a weapon…” The soldiers looked hesitant at leaving the underboss to his fate but Debbie could see it had nothing to do with loyalty and more to do with fear.

‘They should fear us not that muppet!’

“…Is that clear!?” They must have seen something in her eyes or it was the fact that Aaron took that time to ignore them and swing the paper weight again slamming it into the man’s head again, completely unbothered by anyone around him. The man looked terrifying, like the devil himself had come up to get his twisted kicks by killing a poor son of a bitch. They all unanimously agreed that Aaron Dingle was a worse beast than the one they had.

“Yes ma’am”

For a while the room was filled the sounds of the gold bar connecting with flesh, the squishy sound flesh and blood cushioning the gold bar and later the crack of skull breaking. Debbie sat down looking at the papers as if a man was not getting beaten to death a few feet away, as if the few screams did not bothered her even when they stopped.

The soldiers watched horrified as their boss was beaten to death, even worse the man continued to beat their boss even after he stopped moving. Blood, skull fragments and pieces of brain splatter everywhere including their shoes, most of them had to cover their mouths or turn away to stop themselves from throwing up. To their surprise after a while Aaron rose up and let go of the gold bar with a calm look on his face.

“Feel better?” Debbie asked, everyone shivered –including Debbie although she was better at hiding it- when Aaron gave a smile of satisfaction although it was more of a smirk.

“Yes, I do. I might be going to hell but it’s definitely won’t be for being a poof.”

The soldiers’ eyes widen as Aaron admitted to being gay, one of them looking hopeful despite his eyes being practically swollen shut from the beating he got. “Do you have a problem with that because gold bars are very durable?” They looked at the mob boss’ bloody clothes then the dead body of their old boss and shook their heads. “Good” After that Aaron sat down behind the desk like he didn’t just beat a man to death “get someone clean that up.” He pointed to the body as if it was spilled milk.

In the end Aaron decided to send someone to train the South West branch and with a smirk he made the poof they beat up the new underboss. The rest of their visit was the same; Debbie realized that Aaron had a temper that was led by a dark and often twisted mind. When he was angered he could be utterly terrifying but he was also absolutely brilliant, filled with new ideas. In her case Debbie had to deal with a few sexist old fools but she was a Dingle and she made sure they remembered that, with a little more finesse than Aaron.

The first few months were busy and hectic as they were always the months when people tried to push the new head boss to see what his limits were. Their human travel abroad program which was what they called their human trafficking was doing well as many people continued wanting to leave in search of new opportunity and the government was still being difficult about visas and passports making them the next best option.

Their forgery had taken a hit becoming outdated with the rise of technology so at the suggestion of Belle, Aaron modernized it bringing in hackers and specialize machinery. So forgery became cybercrimes anything from hacking to identity theft and much more. The old traditional fools had issues with the new changes but they were too scare of the Dingle name to actually say anything to their face so they went behind Aaron and Debbie’s back collecting support to push out the new boss.

“HE’S A BLOODY POOF!” A man ran into their secret meeting filled with disgust and indignation after seeing their so call boss kissing a man.

“Are you sure?”

“I saw him with my own eyes!”

“Maybe you were confused”

“Oh yea because mates kiss in the lips, I don’t know about you but I’ve never done that with my mates.”

“I guess it is true the Dingle family is not what it once used to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told that Aaron's actions were really graphic and that the tags weren't enough warning so since I'm not changing the story but I don't want to trigger anyone, I have place notes and more tags. Hope that's enough, I can't really do more without spoiling the plot or scraping the story.
> 
> While I would love everyone to read my work and enjoy it, I understand that this story specifically is not for everyone and I accept that completely. Please do not continue to read if this chapter was too much for you not that it get worse than this but it doesn't get better. 
> 
> My intention is not to trigger, disgust or make anyone uncomfortable so if this chapter did that (or ruin your image of Aaron, the show or Robron) please stop reading, there are a lot of great Robron stories that aren't dark that you can enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to those that decided to stick around.


	2. Aaron loses his humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron faces opposition due to his sexuality and he deals with it like a Dingle.

**More beast than man**

For once in his life Aaron felt content, he had been worry that taking over the family mafia would completely destroy any resemblance of a life that he could have. He did need to travel every once in a while but that was easily explained as part of the family business which no one in the village really asked about. “What is the family business anyways?” Aaron should’ve known that Jackson would be different.

The man had been patient and understanding as Aaron got used to and comfortable with being out and open. Jackson had been shockingly surprised by how well Aaron took to being out; within a few weeks Aaron was holding his hand and kissing him without pushing him away although nothing in public but Jackson had a feeling that was more due to his grumpy personality.

Their relationship had been great so far expect for the few business trips Aaron had to take that made Jackson realize he had no idea what the family business was. “What do you mean?” Aaron looked at him confuse “Well I don’t actually know what the family business really is, when I ask anyone they just say ‘a little of everything’ which is not an answer.” Aaron told him the answer that everyone not involved in their world gets.

“We run a construction company with contractors in a few locations around the country, nothing big but it keeps food on the table.”

Technically it was not a lie since that was their legal business but it’s also not the whole truth “oh makes sense, you are very burly.” Jackson moved his eyebrows suggestively which made Aaron laugh and roll his eyes affectionately. As much as Aaron wanted to kiss his smiling boyfriend, they were at the woolie which had a big crowd so he didn’t. Chas watched her son smiling at his boyfriend and she couldn’t help but marvel at how different her son was around Jackson.

She had worried that Aaron was a sociopath and had no love or care for anyone but she could see that she was wrong. Chas could see the love and care in Aaron’s eyes when Jackson was by his side. At first she had been opposed to the relationship because she didn’t think it was fair to bring an innocent into their life but she was realizing that Jackson was much more than a boyfriend, he not only helped Aaron accept himself but he also grounds her son. As the previous boss Chas knew that it was important to have something outside the business to stay sane and balanced, for Aaron that was Jackson.

* * *

Over the months Jackson had unknowingly helped Aaron make the Dingle family more approachable around the village where as before people walked on egg shells around them and they were feared. Jackson also helped strengthen her relationship with her son _“mothers are important especially if they’re supportive, I’ve always been close to mine. I’m just saying you should give her a chance.”_ He convinced Aaron to give her a chance to actually be his mother. “Chas…” She was snapped out of her motherly pride “Cain, what is it?” her brother did not look pleased but he never did so that wasn’t new “…there’s been word that some of the underbosses are not too happy and planning to push Aaron out.”

“What!?”

Her exclamation got her some stares so she pulled Cain into the back room not noticing Aaron looking after them. “I’m going to the loo, I’ll be right back” Jackson smiled and continued to eat; he walked to the back passing Diane who was helping out at the bar. “Do you know who they are?” He heard his mother ask “who do you think? My money is on the old fools stuck in the old ways. They heard about Aaron’s preference and weren’t too happy” He heard his uncle respond and Aaron rolled his eyes ‘looks like I’m going to have to retire a few people.’

“I knew this would happen!”

“And I will deal with it.” They both turned to see Aaron at the door, a serious look on his face “I’ll ignore the fact that you didn’t come to me directly about this.”

“There no secret I was going to tell you but I was hoping we could find a solution without shedding blood.” Everyone knew that Aaron tended to be a shoot first ask questions later kind of leader.

“I’ll take care of it.”

‘That’s what worries us.’

* * *

On their 8 month anniversary Aaron decided to try for romance and take a break, he had closed the pub and asked Marlon to prepare some meat pies which were Jackson’s favorite. He also practically ordered his mother to stay away _“Oh you want the house to yourself, okay well be safe and use…”_ After some teasing she listened to him and left to the Wishing Well. He was so nervous because he wasn’t use to doing things like this, Belle had helped him decorate the pub with red roses and candles which was not his thing but he hoped Jackson liked it.

“Why are you acting so shifty?”

“I’m not acting shifty.” Jackson looked at him suspiciously but Aaron was still a mystery to him so he let it go until Aaron got in front of him at the door of the pub.

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just close them!”

“…”

“Trust me, please.”

Jackson closed his eyes and was led into the strangely silent pub; his first thought was a surprise party but no one screamed when they walked in and it was not his birthday. Aaron moved him around before leaving him to move other things around in the room “okay you can open them.” As he did he gasped at the image before him, the pub had been turned into an Italian bistro. The tables had been moved to the side and only one was left in the middle. The table had cloth and was set like a restaurant, the pub was lit by fairy lights and candles with plastic vines and grapes as well as rose petals sprinkled everywhere.

“Wow”

“I know you always talked about visiting Italy, so I brought it here. It’s not much but…”

“…” Jackson was speechless because he had thought that Aaron had forgotten their anniversary, in that moment he realized he was completely and utterly in love with the man before him.

“It was a stupid idea…” Aaron felt embarrassed as he got the wrong idea from Jackson’s silence.

“No! It’s not stupid, this is perfect. No one has ever done this for me before.”

Jackson got teary eyed and walked over to Aaron grabbing his face and kissing him, he put all his love in the kiss. Aaron responded deepening the kiss but Jackson pulled away before it could go further “so what’s for dinner?” Aaron had to shake himself to calm himself down. The rest of the night they talked and joke, Jackson almost convinced Aaron to dance as ‘Bella Notte’ played in the background. After they went on a walk with the moon bright in the sky and laid at the cricket pavilion to watch the stars.

“This night has been absolutely perfect, thank you.” Aaron just squeezed him tighter in respond which didn’t surprise Jackson; his boyfriend wasn’t the sentimental type.

They were peacefully quiet enjoying the stars and the moon, their clothes would most likely have grass stains but in that moment neither cared.

“Aaron…”

“Hm..?”

“…I love you.” Jackson felt when Aaron froze, he wasn’t expecting the man to say it back but he didn’t want to scare his boyfriend and ruin the moment. Aaron grabbed Jackson’s chin and pulled his face up so that his boyfriend was looking at him before kissing him. Jackson didn’t hear the words back but the kiss told him that they were on the same road.

* * *

Finding the traitors was harder than they expected as they weren’t the only ones to doubt Aaron and Debbie’s rule. They thought that being gay made Aaron weak and some thought that Debbie being woman made her temperamental and weak but that number was much smaller since Chas had not being the first female boss of the Dingle family. At the insistence of Chas, Aaron decided to go for the more diplomatic approach of interrogating without torture. He had let Debbie and Cain handle it since no one would confess to him as the main problem was with him.

Instead he focused on the main side of the business, making sure to add more protection to their people by strengthening their relationships with politicians and high ranking officials as well as spending millions of pounds into buying more cops and putting them under his payroll.

He realized that the people that worked under them legally got benefits but those on the other side didn’t so he worked to fix that. His changes were winning him the loyalty of the soldiers but the disdain of his underbosses which only fuel those that wanted him out.

The rest of his free time was spent with Jackson, which was the only time he felt that he could smile and relax. “You’re really tense” his boyfriend said as he massaged Aaron’s shoulders, it made the mobster’s eyes close in pleasure “work’s been stressful.” Jackson made a sympathetic sound “want to talk about it?” That was one of the things Aaron regretted about dating Jackson, he couldn’t talk to the man about his worries and concerns. It was suffocating keeping all his feelings and thoughts to himself; it wasn’t the same talking to his family because he didn’t feel comfortable opening up to them.

“Just some homophobes not happy with me taking over and wanting me out”

“What!? They can’t do that, your sexuality had nothing to do with the way you do your job.”

“Not everyone thinks that way and you know that.”

He could almost see Jackson’s frown and it made him smile to know that the man cared about him so much, it was a nice feeling, one that he never had before. “Forget about them…” He grabbed Jackson’s hand on his shoulders and pulled the smaller man until he landed on Aaron’s lap “…come here, let’s relief stress some other way.” Aaron crashed their lips together feeling his control slipping as his wild side demanded sex in exchange for not getting the blood of those who pissed him off.

“Aaron…” Aaron moved from his boyfriend’s mouth to his neck with a desperation that had Jackson breathless “…we can’t…”

“Why not..?” He squeezed Jackson’s bulge feeling as it grew harder under his hand and pulled a moan from his man “…This tells me that you want it as much as I do.”

“Yes…but someone could come in and see us.”

Instead of responding Aaron pulled Jackson into a rough kiss while rubbing him through his jeans. Jackson’s hand grabbed Aaron’s arm but didn’t try too hard to make him stop, the friction was far too great to make it stop. He felt Aaron’s hard bulge rub against his ass and it made him moan into the man’s mouth.

Aaron was extreme adventurous and daring when it came to sex, Jackson knew that it was due to him being freshly out the closet and wanting to test the waters. Much like a teenager that graduated and was off to college away from their parents so they celebrated by trying everything that was forbidden to them. Jackson on the other hand was much more tame and vanilla when it came to sex, he was a firm supporter of the basic and that anything else complicates something that should be so simple.

“Aaron!”

Debbie’s voice was a bucket of ice water to them both as Jackson jumped away from Aaron’s lap as if he had been electrocuted and grabbed a cushion to covered his already wilting erection. The man refused to turn around in an effort to hide his blushing face while Aaron just seemed annoyed. “Oh shit! I’m sorry! I didn’t know…” Debbie tried to apologize especially when she saw the annoyance in Aaron’s eyes, she also felt bad because with all the stress he’s been going through Aaron deserved some down time.

“What is so important?”

“We have something…”

Aaron’s expression completely changed from frustration to cold seriousness, it threw Jackson off as he wasn’t used to seeing that side of his otherwise grumpy but sweet boyfriend “I have to go…” Aaron got up and Jackson tried to speak but the man kissed him on the forehead which left him speechless since Aaron was extremely against PDA “…I’ll make it up to you.” He turned to Debbie and the two walked out after Debbie apologized to Jackson one more time.

Jackson was curious about what could be so bad to make Aaron forget his PDA law, he was still confuse about Aaron’s job. He looked up information on the Dingle business and was surprise to see articles about organized crime, he guessed it was another Dingle family since the last name was more popular in the country than he thought but it made him curious. He doesn’t know why he did it because he trusted Aaron but his curiosity was too much so he went after Aaron.

They had a head start but fortunately they lived in a small village filled with nosey people that paid too much attention to other people’s business “have you seen Aaron?” He asked Pearl who was walking around “up to no good with the rest of his lot. You should run while you can such a nice boy like you would be ruin by that thug and his lot.” Jackson smiled at the woman; it was something that he had become use to hearing.

Aaron and he were complete opposites for most people; his boyfriend was grumpy while he was all smiles. Aaron was pessimistic and negative about everything while Jackson was an optimist filled with positivity but the last one is by far the most confusing to him. Jackson did a lot of volunteer work with homeless and animal shelters and even worked with LGBT youth while Aaron ran his family’s construction business although people acted like he was a criminal.

“Thank you for the concern but right now I just need to know where he went.”

Pearl didn’t look amuse and just pointed him in the direction of the Wishing Well “thank you. Get home safe.” He told the woman in an effort to pacify the annoyance she felt before he ran to follow his boyfriend. He felt guilty since Aaron was probably discussing business and Jackson was acting like an insecure and jealous boyfriend. He almost turned back until he realized that he was at the Wishing Well land, he thought about going in and making up some excuse for why he was there.

Suddenly he saw movement a few feet from the house in a barn that had seen better days ‘damn it! I should turn back. Jackson you should trust him, he has been amazing and you’re abusing his trust.’ Even though he berated himself he still walked forward at least just to prove to himself that he was crazy. There were men by the door walking around which made him suspicious so he walked around until he found a crack in the wood to see what was going on, inside he saw Cain and Debbie but no Aaron.

“We know you’ve betrayed the family; you know what we do to traitors. Now tell us who whispered in your ear.”

Jackson almost gasped when he saw a man tied in a chair ‘maybe that’s a burglar and their holding him for the cops’ he tried to justify what he was seeing. “I swear I didn’t do anything. Please I’ve been nothing but loyal…” The man begged with tears in his eyes, it touched Jackson’s heart “I’m losing my patience” this time Jackson could not hold back his gasp as Aaron stepped forward.

“…”

The man seemed to not be as scare of Aaron as he was when Cain interrogated him; the man was almost cocky and slightly disgusted. “You seem to have a problem with me…” Aaron added casually “…or is it my sexuality?” That seemed to be the trigger for the man whose face twisted in anger and disgust “a poof can’t be in charge! We’re the laughing stock everywhere!” Jackson liked the tied man a little less although he still did not agree with what was going on “you think poofs are too weak?” Aaron sounded calmer than Jackson had ever heard him “of course!”

“I see”

Suddenly Aaron’s fist crashed into the man’s face and didn’t stop until blood was splattering everywhere, even some teeth flew out. Jackson felt sick at the blank look in Aaron’s face as if he wasn’t affected by beating a man. Fortunately he stopped and the man was barely conscious “hm…” Aaron seemed disappointed “you might be right about that…” he looked at his hands as if they let him down “…you should be dead.” The cold look in Aaron’s eyes made both the man and Jackson shiver. Soon the sound of the man being beaten filled the night along with his pleas that fell on deaf ears “please…stop…I’m…” Aaron showed no mercy and Jackson threw up in the back of the barn watching his boyfriend beat a man.

“I’ll talk! I’LL TALK!”

“I don’t really want to hear it anymore, this it more satisfying.”

The beating continued and Jackson couldn’t take it anymore he ran forgetting stealth as he tried to get away from the barn and was spotted by the men out front “Hey!” They yelled at him getting the attention of the people inside “What the hell is going on?” Jackson heard Aaron yelled but he didn’t look back “someone was spying boss.” Aaron glared at the men who flinched back from the ice eyes that threatened to burn him alive “Aaron, look!” Debbie pointed to the running back and Aaron could make out a familiar form “Damn!”

Jackson was out of breath when he reached the village although he didn’t stop until he reached his car which was parked in the Woolpack lot. He had to get away from the village “Jackson!” he turned to see a frantic Aaron running towards him so he got into the car started it before the man got near “Wait! Let me explain!” It was too late, by the time that Aaron reached him Jackson was already driving away. He took out his phone and called his boyfriend “come on, pick up!” he became desperate; he couldn’t imagen what Jackson was thinking.

His phone rang nonstop but he ignored it until he reached a traffic light and he couldn’t ignore it much more “stop calling me!” He screamed “give me a chance to explain, I know what it looks like.” Aaron pleaded “oh you know what it’s like to see your boyfriend beat a man to death.” Aaron was quiet for a moment “he’s not dead” Jackson let a frustrated sigh “that’s what you focused on!?” He yelled, angry that Aaron did not sound like was taking things serious.

“It’s the only way I can deal with possibly losing you…Jackson please…”

“Aaron I can’t”

“You love me don’t you? That doesn’t just go away!”

“Of course I do but…”

“Then give me a chance to explain, make your decision after that.”

“…”

Jackson knew that he was stupid if he turned back there was no going back if he did and he wasn’t sure what he was getting into. The desperation in Aaron’s voice moved him and despite what he saw he still loved the man. “Jackson, please” The softness in his voice was the final push for him but when he tried to turn back he couldn’t. Aaron begged tears running down his eyes “I lo…” before he could finish “AARON!” Jackson yelled and then he heard the screech of tires followed by a loud crash.

“Jackson…JACKSON!”

* * *

The funeral was somber, even the sky itself cried in tune with Jackson’s mother while Aaron on the other hand had no more tears left. The man also had to be strong for Jackson’s mum as the woman fell apart from the moment she heard the news of the accident. Aaron had cried until he couldn’t, his eyes were bloodshot from his tears. He had taken care of all the expenses while Debbie took over the business for the time being. Chas had been a constant support by his side keeping him sane but the woman worried that besides crying Aaron hadn’t really reacted.

The funeral was packed as all the people Jackson helped wanted to say goodbye to the kind man. It was a small comfort to his mother, to know that her son was loved and appreciated but it didn’t stop her pain. After the service everyone headed home after giving their condolences to Aaron and Jackson’s mother. Chas welcomed everyone in the pub after and some friends shared their favorite and best memories of Jackson, it was a very intimate event for family and friends only.

** A few days later **

“Aaron, there’s something you need to see.”

Cain approached his nephew learning from his previous mistakes and going to Aaron first with his news. “What is it?” Aaron was annoyed at not being able to actually mourn his boyfriend or even deal with his death. The older man looked around the pub “Not here, come with me” Cain led him out through the back room and to his garage which he set up after he ‘retired.’ “What the hell is that doing here!?” He was pissed at seeing Jackson’s destroyed car, he glared at his uncle. “Get that out of here now!”

“Listen to me!”

“Not until that is out of here!” Cain was angry that Aaron was being irrational while the younger man began to walk away.

“It wasn’t an accident”

“What?”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, we went to pick up the car and I saw a trail of oil leading to the wreck so I brought it here and saw the break lines were cut.”

“Who..?” Aaron could feel that dark wild beast slowly rise and demand blood; it ordered him to raise hell.

“I suspect it was the same people behind wanting you out of power.”

“Do you know who they are?”

“A few, the rest I only suspect but I don’t know who’s the head.”

To Cain’s surprised Aaron nodded his head and simply walked away “get rid of that” was all he said before leaving the man behind. Aaron thought about what he was going to do, much like with his father his anger was so high that he was overcome by a cold controlled anger that was much more dangerous than his wild temper. He knew that he had to set everyone straight once and for all, he wanted blood and he was going to get it.

Cain told his sister because he was worry by Aaron’s lack of response “WHAT!? Why would you tell him?” Chas was furious she knew that Aaron was just a hair trigger away from losing it “because he knew I’m the only one that had a right to know.” They jumped up as Aaron stood by the door, they didn’t even hear the man come in. His face was blank and his eyes ice cold

“Aaron, sweetheart…”

“Do you have a problem with that Chastity?” Aaron raised his eyebrow in challenge

“…”

“There is a meeting with the underbosses today, I want you both there.” It wasn’t a request and they knew that.

“Of course we’ll be there.”

“What’s the meeting for?”

“22:00 at the factory.” It was the only respond Cain got from his nephew ending the conversation.

Chas and Cain looked into each other’s eyes with worry as they wondered what he was planning; Cain had a feeling that Aaron was going to confront the underbosses as the young man wasn’t very patient or diplomatic. Chas on the other hand was worry that her son was going to make everything worse, she knew from experience that the underbosses were annoying but they were a necessity like a King had to deal with his council.

* * *

** A few hours later **

As the meeting started and all the underbosses started to show up everyone was anxious and nervous by the sudden meeting. Cain noticed that all the underbosses also came in with their second in command and one or two high ranking soldiers. The whole Dingle family was present except for the children, the factory was an old factory on the outskirts of Hotten that they renovated and use for their meetings such as the passing of power. For a brief moment after they all sat down nothing happened and that just increased the tension as Aaron’s cold eyes just looked around.

“I’m sure you are all wondering why I have called you all here…”

“…”

“Recently my boyfriend died in an accident and I wanted to honor his memory…”

The words threw everyone for a loop even the Dingles themselves; the only one that seemed aware of what was going on was Debbie as it should be. Aaron watched those that looked confuse and discarded them instead he focused on the ones whose eyes were filled with indignation, disgust or anger even a mixture of all three.

 _“To expose a bigot you have to forced them before that which they hate, they cannot hide their bigotry no matter how hard they try.”_ Debbie had been right he could see it in their eyes even the eyes of some of the soldiers “sir, surely this is not the place or environment for such a thing…” one of the bigots exclaimed while the others voiced their agreement

“Why not? One should grief with family and you are all part of the Dingle family.”

The words filled the room with silence, the biggest draw for joining the Dingle mafia was to be able to say that you were part of the family because in England there was no one more feared than the Dingle family even in other places of Europe and the States it got them respect. The truth was that they wanted the benefits with none of the family drama but none of them were brave enough to voice it at least not in front of the immediate family.

A lot of the underbosses were old men that had been in power since Aaron’s grandfather first took over and in the organization long before that. So some felt that they had more rights than a newcomer some even thought that the Dingle bloodline was not what it used to and they should be able to earn the title of boss. Much like the French during the French revolution as they got tired of the monarchy, the difference is that unfortunately for them this monarchy fought back.

‘And now for the final touch’

“…We were even thinking of getting married…”

“That is Preposterous!”

One of the old man stood up in outrage unable to take anymore and to the surprise of everyone even Debbie; Aaron effortlessly pulled out a gun and shot the man in the head, it all happened in the span of seconds. The sound of the loud gunshot still rang in the room and everyone’s ears “it’s rude to interrupt when someone else is speaking.” Everyone was too shock to say anything and the Dingles had a rule never to openly oppose the current boss no matter what, in public they had to show a united front.

“Like I was saying we were going to get married before this terrible tragedy happened but then I find out that it wasn’t a tragedy. Someone cut the breaks from his car…”

The declaration was met with a gasp although Aaron could see how some became shifty and sent worried eyes to their dead friend. “…Now Jackson was a saint so I was confused by who would want to kill him but as you know I’m not a saint so it suddenly clicked…they were sending a message to me.” Aaron stopped pacing and stared at the people before him his eyes dark like a storm “well message received.” A brave underboss tried to save face and stood up “we will find who did this travesty and make them regret it.”

Another shot went off and the man was back in his chair except this time with a hole in his chest “oh I know who’s behind this and I know why.” Chas stopped herself from shaking her head as her son killed off people as if they were toy soldiers and that fear she felt about Aaron was back. “See I know that you all had a problem with me being a poof –as you say- so you wanted me out, isn’t that right?”

No one dared speak for fear that they would be the next one to be shot by the brutal man “ISN’T!?” The scream made them all jump as some even tremble in fear while others were confused in their own fear. “See you all made the mistake of thinking that this is a democracy and that somehow you’re indispensable…” Aaron gave a bone chilling laugh “…everyone can be replaced and the only one with absolute power here is me. Everything you have my family has given to you and I have continued to give to you only for you ungrateful bastards to STAB ME IN THE BLOODY BACK!”

This time Aaron shot again and hit another man in the stomach, the leg and the chest, that one didn’t die instantly like the others. He slowly bleed out in his chair, his eyes pleading to everyone whose eyes he met so that they helped him. Everyone just avoided his eyes as the man died slowly and painfully. No one knew who or when Aaron was going to attack and that made him unpredictable, at this point he had gotten blood splatter all over himself

“Now I want to know whose bright idea it was to bite the hand that fed them.” Again everyone was quiet and Aaron just chuckle “very well, the hard way it is. Bring it in” Some men wheeled a cart with tools that looked like medical devices or torture devices. Everyone’s eyes widen “we have all night and I will get the information I want one way or another.”

“Aaron…”

Chas tried to speak up but suddenly she had a gun pointed at her as her son’s cold eyes stare at her and dared her to oppose him. In those eyes Chas saw that nothing would stop Aaron from pulling the trigger if she openly defied him. “…I need to wake up early to open the pub, do you need me for this.”

Aaron stared at her for a moment but then he signal that she could go. As she walked away she could see the hope die from all the underbosses eyes. She knew that even if she didn’t want her son to become a monster, the family did not forgive traitors and he was within his right to punish them. Chas wasn’t against killing the traitors she was just worried of what it was doing to Aaron especially now that he didn’t have Jackson.

The rest of the family while surprised by Aaron’s brutality weren’t really too affected, they were all born into that world and some had seen worse. They also knew how important it was to teach this lesson and remind everyone to respect them but most of all fear them. As the new comer and being gay Aaron needed to take the respect and fear because it wasn’t going to be given to him base on his name.

“Now I’m going to teach you a very important lesson so pay attention…” He walked over to the cart; one underboss tried to run but was shot in the leg. To everyone’s surprise Aaron wasn’t the one that shot him “that was rude” Debbie coldly declared as the man screamed in pain.

Aaron smirked at his cousin in thanks knowing that she was truly his second and that she would have his back no matter what. He gesture his men to drag the man back “someone just volunteered to go first” at this point the family could smell the urine from a few of the weaker ones that were too terrified to hold it in.

The man was forced down on a chair between the underbosses and the Dingles, Aaron walked over grabbing his hand and chopped off two fingers. “The important lesson is that you never mess with a Dingle. No matter your position you don’t betray a Dingle…” He stab a knife threw the man’s other hand and his screams filled the room.

“Most of all -poof or not- I am King and if you can’t respect me…I WILL MAKE YOU FEAR ME!”

That night everyone saw as Aaron completely lost his humanity as he killed and torture every last one of those against him. Like promised he got the information and found out a rival gang was supporting the plot against him. He got names, places, dates, hell he even got social security numbers. It was the birth of a beast and Cain realized that Chas was right, Jackson had anchor Aaron and with him gone nothing held him back.

* * *

The days that followed were hectic as Aaron made sure that the bodies and pieces of the traitors were seen by all those who doubted him. The ones that survived that night told the story of the cruel and merciless boss that torture and killed his own people for betraying him and it filled them with fear. Immediately the new opened positions were filled by people that pledged their loyalty to him. Aaron made sure to reward those that were loyal and ratted out those involve in the conspiracy and demonstrated their loyalty to him and the family.

Soon Aaron’s sexuality was no longer important or relevant; he had proved himself a Dingle, he became the most dangerous one. The bigots left the mafia not wanting to work under a poof but soon tried to run back when they realized that being with the Dingles offered them protection and made them practically untouchable. Most ended up dead or in jail after Aaron took his protection away and he made sure that they had a time they would never forget.

_“See if they like being a poof.”_

Together with Debbie they marked a new era for the Dingle family bringing them more respect from other families even making alliances with other mafias around the world, they also got fear from everyone who knew of them even high ranking officials. Debbie was even able to put some of their people within the royal family’s household, they had one even closed to the Queen _“just in case.”_ Debbie turned out to be calculating and fearless, a brilliant strategist which balanced Aaron’s short tempered and idealist nature perfectly.

** A few months later **

Most of all the family and their allies had more money than they could count, Mandy decided to travel the world in luxury after her marriage with Paddy dissolved. Debbie fixed up a house for Sarah and Jack **( AN:** making them twins because…I said so **)** and hired them a nanny that was also a highly trained bodyguard. Andy had not been happy but he couldn’t do anything since he couldn’t really provide for the children.

_“I’m providing for my children”_

_“With dirty money!”_ Everyone knew that the Dingles were dodgy but no one mention it out loud assuming that they merely did petty crimes.

_“The moment you can provide for them and give them the life they deserve that is the moment you can talk until then be grateful that someone can.”_

After that Andy had gone on one of his benders which Katie used to get in his good books but Debbie didn’t care when she saw the smiles on her children’s eyes as their nanny taught them how to draw and braided Sarah’s hair like she liked. Everyone was content as things began to settle down and return to normal, a new and better normal.

Adam became Aaron’s consigliere under Debbie but above the underbosses much like Moira had been for Cain. This was just basically an advisor, assistant and middle man that made sure that Aaron knew everything that was going on. Aaron had officially changed his last name to Dingle and still lived with his mother in the Woolpack after she begged him to stay claiming that she still wanted a chance to build their relationship more.

The truth was that Chas wanted to keep an eye on him because she was worried; she could see that without Jackson to anchor him he was back to being cold, short tempered and efficiently cruel. She was scared that her son would turned into a monster, many people were comparing him to Abraham Dingle as if that were high praise but Chas knew that for all of Abe’s brilliance and innovation there came a darkness. He was cruel and often heartless; his body count rivalled no other boss in history so far, some even believed that he wasn’t human but Chas knew the truth which was that he was a psychopath.

‘I never wanted that for Aaron’

She hoped that he would find another Jackson that could anchor him once more before he lost his humanity. She urged Adam to take him out but while Aaron spend the night away he never brought anyone back or talked about anyone, more importantly she never saw that smile he gave Jackson. She was worried that much like the ancestor that he was compared to Aaron would soon become more beast than man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad by the good feedback the story had gotten so far, I figured that I should post part 2 of chapter 1 (which is now chapter 2) so that people could read the full 'intro' of the story and make their opinions on whether they want to read more...hopefully you do.
> 
> Next Chapter: More family business, Robert returns to Emmerdale.


	3. Life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert joins the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence and slight torture...kind of
> 
> Remember that Aaron is dark.

**More beast than man**

It’s very hard to get over the loss of a love one, everyone grieves in different ways. There was no time limit or restrictions, to some it takes months but to others it took years. There are some that never recover; they just become shells of their former selves. They walk through life just barely surviving or punishing others for their own misery and pain. Chas was beginning to think that her son was one of those people; Aaron had not been the same since Jackson’s death. Chas had hoped that with time her son would heal and returned to being how he once was but it never happened.

It has been a year and a few months since Jackson was murdered and she rarely saw her son smile, he would smirk in amusement when he was with Adam but never smile. Although the family business had never been better, no one dared to challenge them, in fact people still whispered about how Aaron ruthlessly torture and killed most of his underbosses without so much as flitching for even daring to think of planning a coup against him and killing his partner.

No one cared that Aaron was gay anymore, in fact from what Cain has told her, rival gangs send male honey pots to get in Aaron’s bed hoping to get information to use against him. So far her son had yet to fall for them instead their bodies were found by the police, dead on the side of the road or even thrown on doorsteps. Allied families send over sons and male family members to try and form an alliance with Aaron which her son denied much more diplomatically ‘who would’ve thought he could hold his temper back.’ Chas was positive that the families’ alliance with them was the only thing that stopped Aaron from doing worse.

Aaron lean on the railing high above Hotten overlooking the young people take over the streets and enjoy its night life, it wasn’t London or New York but the city was filled with life and to Aaron’s fortune a booming gay scene. The street lights were on illuminating the drunks stumbling around and the women with their friends who dressed up for a night out.

While most businesses were closed, the bars and pubs were wide open as well as some restaurants. Aaron could almost hear the music coming from the places; the warm weather was just coming so a lot of places had chairs outside so he could see the chatter and laughter. He couldn’t help but think of Jackson and how much he would’ve loved it, he would’ve been pushing Aaron to go downstairs and socialize.

_“You can’t be a grump all the time.”_

The wound that the man’s death left behind was still fresh despite the time and every time it tried to heal Aaron added salt not letting it closed because he didn’t deserve the relief ‘it was my fault he was gone, if he had never met me…’ He knew what he was doing wasn’t healthy but he couldn’t remember a time when he ever was from his abonnement issues to his low self-worth and self-esteem to his anger issues brought about the abuse his own father put him through.

For a brief moment he got a flash of that night, the night that everything inside him snapped and to this day he doesn’t regret it because the man stopped being his father a long time ago and Aaron stopped feeling clean or human since the night it first happened. ‘Not a good feeling for a little kid to feel, yea I was never healthy not going to start now.’

He pulled a nicely wrapped blunt up to his mouth taking a hit and holding it for a moment before blowing out; he closed his eyes and turned his head to the sky letting the magic little medicine take effect. He had never been much of a smoker but a few months ago they had allied with a family in Amsterdam and as a gift they had given him some of their weed along with cheese.

His mother and Marlon loved the cheese and serve it at the pub because it brought a lot of new business _“makes us seem fancy and cultured”_ Aaron just rolled his eyes and let them enjoy cheese that to him smelled disgusting but he did take a liking to the weed. At first he wasn’t going to try it but Adam ever the little devil on his shoulders convinced him to give it a chance.

_“Come on mate, I heard that this thing relaxes you…”_

He had been in so much pain since Jackson that he caved easily and it worked, for a few hours he felt his mind just slow down and his body relaxed. All the anger, hate and resentment he always felt just muffled like listening to something while under water. At first he wanted to do it all time because he wanted that peace but then he was having a hard time paying attention or doing his job _“Aaron, what the fuck!? We make money off of addicts not become ones ourselves. Get your shit together! You know everyone is just looking for you to fail.”_ Debbie had torn him a new one after the fourth time of him showing up high to meetings.

And as much as he wanted to put her in her place, he knew that she was doing her job as his second so he stopped himself. He went back to dealing with his pain by killing and beating others up, he left the weed for his down time. After he had calmed the beast down with sex, he relaxed the emotions with a good blunt. “So this is where you’re at, the bed was getting cold without you.” Aaron’s droopy eyes turned to a man standing in the door of the balcony.

For a brief moment he wondered who the man was until he remembered that he picked him up at a bar. His eyes reminded Aaron of Jackson so in a moment of weakness he invited the man to his place, Aaron usually tended to stay away from men that reminded him of his boyfriend. There was no doubt the man was handsome with a six pack that spoke of hours in the gym, he had strong legs that had been wrapped around Aaron’s waist a while ago ‘how long have I been out here.’

“You know that’s not good for you…”

“What the hell are you still doing here?”

“…” The man was thrown off by the cold tone and harsh words before glaring at Aaron when he realized what was happening and what a prat Aaron was being.

“You over stayed your welcome, get out before I throw you out.”

“You’re a real prat…” Aaron ignored the man turning back to the city not even acknowledging his presence “…arsehole!”

Aaron continued to enjoy his blunt and let it relax him; he heard the cursing and rustling as he guessed the man got dressed. His shoulders were tensed until he heard the door slam loudly; if he hadn’t been high he would probably have taught ‘no name’ some manners. Once he finished his blunt he walked in inside; the flat was unlike anything in Emmerdale, it was modern and clean open concept with a slick island/breakfast bar separating the dining area from the kitchen. While the dining area stood in between the kitchen and the living area with the sliding doors to the balcony in the dining area.

The place had two bedrooms and a bath which Aaron decided he needed before turning in for the night to get some sleep, hoping that the weed kept the nightmares away. He passed the second bedroom which he used as an office and entered the slick marble bathroom. The flat was his one and only splurge since becoming boss.

It was his little escape that only Debbie and Adam knew about, it was the place where he let himself think of all his mistakes and failures. The place where when he was alone he could be a weak and simple human going through life, his personal guards had flats in the buildings to keep a close eye on him when he wasn’t in the pub.

Emmerdale was a safe haven created by them and run by them, there was no need for guards there as a few workers around the village that already worked for him. He let the hot water run down his body and stood under the spray until his skin began to turn red, he never felt clean no matter how many times he shower. It was only the sound of his phone that pushed the memories away and made him get out; his people knew that when he was in the flat they were to leave him alone unless it was a matter of life and death.

**_“The IP took our presents.”_ **

“Damn it!”

Either the drug was wearing off or his anger was too great, it was a text from Adam who had been left in charge while Debbie also spend time with the kids since they assumed it would be a quiet night. He should’ve known since they had been having some issues with the INTERPOL who was starting to become a nuisance for Aaron. They didn’t have someone on the inside since their operation was mainly based in England but now that they were branching out they were having more trouble with other law agencies.

There allies had helped them with the local police but the INTERPOL was different since they had no alliance to one country or at least weren’t controlled by one country. He already had people in MI-6 so it wouldn’t be hard to have one of them apply to a position with INTERPOL “or maybe I should just buy someone already in?” Aaron thought as he got dressed knowing that he was defiantly not going to be able to leave this for tomorrow.

‘Might have to fly out to Vienna’

* * *

Adam loved his job not because he liked breaking the law or he liked power but because he liked the security and control it gave him. He could change the things that were wrong; he could help the little guy that was often screwed over by the government and the legal system. He also liked working with his best friend and brother because despite what others may say or what Aaron might do, the man will always be one of the most important people in his life after his mum and Holly. Recently someone else had been added to that list, his future wife Victoria Sugden ‘I haven’t proposed and we just started dating but still I can feel it.’

He had found the woman’s kindness and cheerful disposition absolutely refreshing while her long coffee colored hair and sweet hazel green eyes were breathtaking. He had never felt more lucky than the day she accepted to go on a date with him. After she got through her rebellious phase the young woman revealed a sweet and devoted person that would do anything for those she loved. Victoria had been very hesitant when she found out Aaron was his best friend and that Adam worked for him.

Like the rest of the village she had heard the rumors about the Dingles being bad news, that Aaron like his whole lot was a no good thug. Thankfully he was able to convince her and Aaron had made sure to show a calmer almost nice side around the woman. He is so grateful that his best friend was willing to do that for him and he hoped that when he married Victoria he would be able to tell her the truth and by then her love for him would be greater than her anger.

“Hey babe, how’s your day?” He walked over and kissed his girlfriend on her cheek ‘I need to make it official especially before I go to Vienna.’

“Today has been great, Marlon finally let me helped out in the kitchen, of course I’m only helping with stirring and cutting.”

“That’s awesome! I mean you have to start somewhere right?”

“I mean I guess…”

“I know in no time you will be running the kitchen because you’re amazing.”

“You think so?”

“I know so!”

Victoria smiled at her grinning boyfriend ‘although technically his not my boyfriend yet’ her cheeks blushed with affection and joy. Adam always knew how to make her feel better; he always knew what to say and when to say it. He reminded her of her older half-brother Robert, despite being young when he was in the village Victoria remembers how he always made her smile. It had broken her heart when he had just left without saying goodbye but she had a feeling that there was much more to the story than anyone would tell her.

‘The person they described does not match the big brother I remember.’

Since dating Adam she has been thinking about her big brother more and more _“you’ll never hate me right Vic? You won’t be like all the others?”_ Those words were the one clear memory she had of Robert; she remembered seeing his red eyes almost pleading at her to love him with a painful smile. Don’t get her wrong Victoria loved Andy but he was the serious older brother, he was more likely to follow the rules and listen to their father like his words were gospel.

Robert wasn’t the same, much like her Robert was rebellious and carefree. He never let others’ opinion stop him from living his life; he challenged their father and never backed down. She remembered how once he snuck her out of school and took her to a fair a few miles away that she wanted to go to and her father had said no to. _“What is life without a few risk…”_ He had smirked at her with a devious glint in his eyes.

To this day that was one of the best days of her life, it was worth the scolding that they got from their father and Diane. Robert got the worst of it but he took it all in stride _“he is sick in the head Diane! There is something wrong with that boy, he is not normal!”_ Victoria had remembered hearing their father and Diane argue long into the night, she had never understood what her father meant because to her Robert was so much fun.

Her big brother always had great ideas _“let’s go to the ice cream shop and try all flavors of ice cream!”_ he always had so much energy to play with her and told her the best stories. A few weeks after the fair her big brother left the village without a saying goodbye, his departure and her father’s death later might have contribute to her rebellious phase.

 _“That’s just the way he is, Robert cares about no one but himself.”_ It was the only consolation that Andy gave her.

“Vic did you hear me?”

“What…?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yea just got lost walking down memory lane” She smiled at her worried boyfriend placing her hand on his cheek wanting to see the bright grin back on his face. “What were you saying?” she changed the subject not ready to speak about her older brother. “I was wondering if you were free tonight…” Vic’s eyes shined at the question “what’s tonight?” Adam seemed nervous and that worried and excited Victoria at the same time.

“Well, something happened at one of our other offices so I have to go with Aaron to help fix it so I thought we could go out tonight before I headed out.”

_“I will teach you an important life lesson you will need to deal with men, if a man is vague and brief that means their hiding something. It could be good or bad but their eyes would usually tell, sometimes you can see the guilt in them or a devious glint.”_

She remembers Robert’s words one night that they stayed up late while everyone slept three days before he left, Adam was always vague about his job and when she asked questions or when he willingly gave her information it was all very brief. So she knew that he was hiding something about his job, that there was more to it than he would say. Unfortunately she had yet to learned how to read their eyes, Robert didn’t get to teach her that lesson.

“Where are you going?”

“Vienna”

“Vienna? As in Austria!?”

“Yea, it’s a relatively new office. One of our employees was moving over there and Aaron saw an opportunity to start an international branch.”

“Wow! That’s brilliant!”

“I helped out too you know…” Adam pouted which made Victoria smiled affectionately at the man.

“Of course you did my brilliant businessman.” She kissed his cheek making sure to linger slightly “and of course I’m free tonight.”

* * *

** Vienna, Austria **

Aaron hated Vienna, the place felt poncy and posh with old charm that made him feel out of place like a peasant in a palace. “This place is great! I have to bring Vic over, she’ll love it” Adam exclaimed by his side contradicting Aaron’s thoughts and making him roll his eyes. “You can bring her here for your nonexistent honeymoon” Adam rolled his eyes while Aaron smirked “laugh now, I’ll be the one laughing on our wedding day.” Aaron laughed as their car passed the famous Schonbrunn palace.

“I told you Adam we are never getting together, you should move on. I know I’m hard to get over but Vic is a nice girl…”

“You think your funny mate? You’re the one in love with me.”

The two friends bantered back and forth as the car took them to their hotel which was unfortunately for Aaron in the posh city center. He wanted to take care of this problem and go home to Emmerdale where he could wear his hoodies and old trainers and enjoy a pint and be left alone. He hated big cities because there were too many people and that meant there were more possibility of someone not being scared away my his ‘grumpy’ face as Adam called it.

Adam loved Vienna; he looked at every store thinking about what to take his official girlfriend _“Vic, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend…officially.”_ He had been so nervous and it felt like hours until Victoria smiled _“it’s about time, of course I’ll be your girlfriend.”_ She had pouted when he left so he wanted to bring her something to make up for it. He saw a sign for some Mozart chocolates which he saw everyone buy.

‘Might get her some of those, she loves chocolate.’

First he had to be Aaron’s Consigliere; they immediately headed over to meet their contact who had been in charge of the transaction. The man was clearly terrify as a blank face Aaron walked in, his friend was in a dark red three piece suit _“it hides blood better”_ with his hair gelled over he looked like a 50s gangster without the hat and machine gun.

“I want to know what happened and I want to know who fucked up”

They all looked at each other nervously not sure what they should and shouldn’t say; Adam saw some of the soldiers looking at the man in charge with dubious stares. The man in question was practically shaking as sweat rolled down his neck, Adam knew who had fucked up and he made sure to send Aaron a subtle sign with his eyes. “I am investigating as we speak, boss” the man in charge spoke in English, his voice held a heavy accent.

“I can assure you that whoever is behind this will be punished severely.”

Most soldiers rolled their eyes at the hypocrisy of the man who they knew would most likely try to throw one of them under the train. They all wondered who it would be; they knew what they were getting into so they each had said their goodbyes to their families. Suddenly following a loud bang their leader was on the floor withering in pain as his leg bled. They all looked up to see the young boss holding a gun and looking unimpressed.

“Now who wants to tell me the truth before my bullets find a place in your skulls?”

Adam wasn’t surprised that Aaron lost patience and spilled blood but he was surprised that his friend used a gun; he preferred to use his hands to release tension. “Sir…I…” The bleeding man tried to plead, his tone full of surprise “shut up!” Aaron turned to the soldiers and pointed his gun at one of them “you…talk now!” The poor young man was practically shaking in fear; he looked down at the underboss on the floor who tried to threaten him with his eyes.

“AAAARGH!!!!”

The man screamed as Aaron stepped on his wound “I’m losing my patience” Aaron exclaimed as he looked down at the bleeding man. “It was Juliane, she was an undercover…” The bloke spit out as his self-preservation became stronger than his fear for the bleeding man. “Who is Juliane?” Aaron asked dangerously “she’s the boss’ woman” a man spoke out “yea, he met her at the _Klub_ that night.” Another man added, it was almost as if a dam broke in that moment “oh yea, that was a week ago” a younger man added almost as an after through.

“How would she know about our operation?”

“The boss has a weakness for pretty eyes”

“And big breast”

“He also likes to brag to impress them, remember that time with the girl in Graz?”

“Oh yea, he told that girl…”

Everyone was talking more than needed desperate to safe their own lives but it also seemed to Adam as if they had all been holding all the gossip back for so long that finally being given the okay to talk they just let it spill. It was like they were not just pushing the man that had been their leader under the bus but they were tying him up to it so he doesn’t run away while digging his grave on the side.

“You told some cow you just met about our operation?”

“No sir, I didn’t know but I promise…”

Aaron shot the man on his other leg “AAAAH!” and stepped on the wound “was she INTERPOL?” the Dingle asked the soldiers “yes.” The answer was far more timid and quiet as fear grew within them. “Aaron we have to take care of this INTERPOL issue” Adam deviated Aaron’s attention not to safe the bleeding man but just to speed things up because the longer they waited the more time INTERPOL had to create a plan against them. Aaron seemed to think about it before shooting the man in an eye living him alive “anyone touches him and I will cut them up and make sure your families follow you after.”

It took him less than an hour to bleed out and as Aaron realized how much of a headache the man cause Aaron wished he had made the pain last longer. In the end they had bought a few officers on the inside, small pawns that could keep him informed but not do much for him. So Aaron had one of his new pawns proof their loyalty by dropping the documents of one of his MI-6 agents so that the right people saw it and offered her a position.

Emma spoke German fluently and was one of the best agents in the angency but it wouldn’t look right if she applied for the position so Aaron found a way to get her recommended. The woman was happy for the move as her husband was of Austrian descent and wanted to move closer to his parents. It was a slower con and he would have to wait until Emma was contacted, in the meantime the smaller pawns will have to be enough to keep them inform for any raids or undercover agents.

“This branch will lay low, go back to smaller crimes until we can secure the INTERPOL.”

He had ordered his soldiers and placed a Russian born woman in charged, Anja was a mystery that inspired fear in the man. They called her the ‘man killer’ because she tended to be short tempered when dealing with sexist and misogynistic men. She didn’t have the Russian accent since she grew up in Austria but she had the same dark look in her eyes that Aaron did.

“Once Emma takes control you know the first thing you must do?”

“ _Ja,_ destroy flower that dared cross into your garden.”

Aaron simple smirk at the woman it was for him as close to saying ‘good job’ as he would get, it was a sign that he was pleased and that she impressed him. Anja wanted to grin like a school girl because Aaron Dingle was known in their world as a ruthless yet brilliant man that would never hesitate to kill those who pissed him off and it was usually always a slow death. His approval meant that at least for the time being she was safe, everyone knew that if Aaron Dingle was happy with you then you were not only safe but you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams.

‘The man might be ruthless but he knew how to take care of those that were competent and loyal to him.’

* * *

After killing a few more people that were loyal to the old underboss, Aaron finally relented and let Adam drag him souvenir shopping. He had let out some steam after killing a few people and so far Anja seemed to have control of things. Aaron was in an even better mood because Emma called him and told him that she got contacted by INTERPOL. They had schedule a meeting so they could talk about something that they wouldn’t tell her over the phone.

They were in a candy store that was literally called Vienna Candy Shop which was not the most grammatically correct name, they were looking for candy for Vic despite having a huge package of the famous Mozart chocolate balls ( **AN: These are real, had them in Vienna and absolutely love them and that is coming from someone who doesn’t really like chocolate**.) The store was filled with kids and families which made Aaron’s eye twitch at the loud and sugar high monsters running around. Although it was obvious that the store was high end because the chaos wasn’t as bad as it could be. Adam’s eyes shined like the little kid in a candy store he was “I want this and this, I know she’ll love this as well…”Aaron left his best friend to practically buy the whole store and give Vic cavities.

He was drawn to some darker looking chocolates that the kids were mostly ignoring probably because they were too high for them, he tasted one and was surprised that it seemed to be alcoholic. “Hmm” It was actually good so he took a bag and put some in it, he also saw some candy that looked like shiny silver balls instead of actual candy. He decided to take some chocolates for Sarah and Jack while getting some for Debbie and Chas so that maybe the woman would get of his case.

‘Maybe the fact that I’m actually wasting my time in getting her a present would proof I’m human and she would stop expecting me to massacre the whole village.’

Looking around for Adam his eyes landed on the only other adult enjoying himself like a child in a candy store, it was a tall man with blond hair that was like wheat being hit by the sun. The man had about five bags and was filling another one, he almost looked like a kid that was told he could have anything he wanted and as much as he wanted so he was rushing in case his parents changed their minds.

Aaron’s eyes followed down the broad back to a nicely shaped arse that made him bite his lips; he wouldn’t mine tasting the more natural delicacies of Vienna. “Aaron, look at these” Adam’s voice snapped him out of admiring long legs that went on for days, his best friend was by the back and waving over to him like a mad man. Aaron walked over before the idiot drew everyone’s attention especially the hot blond.

“What is it? Did you buy the whole store?”

Aaron exclaimed as he saw the big bag in Adam’s hand with candy it was almost as big as the one the blond had. “They have so much good stuff here. I have some for mum, Holly, Vic and Finn.” Aaron rolled his eyes while he paid for his smaller and normal bundle, as the cashier charged him he looked around for the tall blond and saw him in front of a different barrel with a basket in his hand this time.

‘Hot but I can’t image what his mouth looks like with all that candy.’

The rest of their time Aaron found himself following the blond with his eyes trying to get a look at his face but it got a lot busier so it became harder. “Okay I’m ready, let’s go” Adam told him before walking towards the door, as they left Aaron was so busy listening to Adam ramble that he missed the blond man walking by him. He did stop when the scent of a rich yet posh cologne as well as sweets hit him, it made him shiver so he turned to see the broad back of the tall blond walking to the cashier with his basket full of candy.

The scent screamed of a subtle dominance, someone that didn’t need to be loud to be heard, whose strength was not obvious yet no less dangerous. Aaron wanted that man; he was already half hard and if it wasn’t for Adam nothing would’ve stopped him. “Come on Aaron, I want to go to that noddle place before the flight, you can pull any day.” His best friend’s words made him turn back only to glare at the grinning man “shut up muppet and eat your candy.”

The two friends walked away from the store but Aaron looked back one last time before following a laughing Adam. As they left the tall blond came out the store with bags of candy and a huge grin completely unaware. He took some gummies filling his mouth and smiled like a kid that was allowed to eat candy by his strict parents. ‘I should buy Peritas some treats as an apology for leaving him in the flat’ he looked around at all the stores almost making a list in his head of all the things Peritas would like.

“Robert! There you are, did you not hear your phone!? I’ve been calling you…”

“…”

“What is all this? Candy? Are you serious!? Sometimes I think dad is right about you being an immature child.” The woman shook her head as the smile disappeared from the man’s face and his pure and innocent joy was gone.

“You know I have a weakness for sweets…”

“I swear you’re a child, come on let’s go!”

* * *

Chas had been happy when her son gave her some chocolates from Vienna, the fact that he thought about her while on a trip made her feel like there was still some hope. “Chas what do you have there?” She turned to see a smiling Paddy walking over to her, since divorcing Mandy the man had mostly kept away from the Dingles. Although he had developed a close bond with Aaron being the first that the younger man admitted his sexuality to and as such assuring that he became part of Aaron’s inner circle.

The two hadn’t been closed at first but the gentle man caught her crying one night and she hadn’t been able to hold back so she just spilled everything. He comforted her and expressed his own worries about Aaron closing off his walls emotionally. _“He’s not a psychopath; he is just in pain and doesn’t know how to deal with it.”_ Ever since then they continued to bond over Aaron and developed a strange yet comforting friendship. “Aaron brought me chocolates from his trip” Paddy immediately understood the implications of such a development; it was the reason Chas enjoyed speaking to him.

‘I never have to explain myself or convince him of anything.’

“That’s a good sign, right? You thought he hated you or just didn’t care, this proofs that’s not truth.”

Chas had remembered that conversation when she cried in the man’s arms _“I’m a horrible mother, he hates me because I abandon him with his father…”_ It had been after Charity had jokingly asked Aaron why he didn’t really called Chas mum _“that’s a title you earn, it’s not just given to you because you gave birth.”_

The words had felt like a dagger to her heart and not even Charity defending her took the pain away. She had ran to Paddy in tears but the man made her tea and knew just what to say even though he stuttered through it. _“He doesn’t hate you, He’s gu..gutt…angry so you can’t expect t..to have a good relationship right away. Ga..gai…win his respect and love, I know you can…”_

Since that moment Paddy had been her go to instead of Cain unless it was pertaining the family business, the massive man was understanding and patient with her. She couldn’t see why Mandy left him although at the same time thinking of the woman she could see how the two wouldn’t work out. “Yea, I guess it does. I still think that he needs an anchor” She had told Paddy her idea that Jackson anchored Aaron’s darker side and he needed that once more. “So what? You want to play matchmaker.”

Paddy joked but he could see as the idea took form in Chas’ head and he felt sorry for Aaron as his mother decided to be invested in his love life. He could see how that idea would bite Chas back, no son wanted their mother involve in their love life let alone their sex life. Paddy could only see this plan getting Chas in more trouble with Aaron and make the young man angrier at her but he didn’t want to be the one to take Chas’ smile.

Chas was not discouraged by Paddy’s pessimism instead she got Charity in on her plan to help her find the perfect match for Aaron “love, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Even Charity the queen of reckless and bad ideas asked her; it was a sign that maybe she should stop while she was ahead but she ignored it. Her fear of Aaron becoming a monster was much greater, Chas was positive that this was the only way she could make it up to her son even if only a little.

“You have seen how he is Charity, he needs this…” Charity seemed to soften “…besides it’s not like we will pick for him, we’ll just give him options.”

“Okay luv, you know I’m down for whatever.”

* * *

** 2 weeks later **

Their first idea took life in the form of a LGBT night at the pub; Chas’ used the proud mum to a gay son excuse when asked. They made sure to advertise it to the surrounding areas but even then the turn out wasn’t that great. Aaron didn’t look too please at being force to be there by his mother and even ended up leaving early with a glare on his face and not returning until the next day. Chas had been sad and disappointed that her plan had not work and instead Aaron would probably be cross with her.

“What can you expect, there isn’t much of a scene in such a rural area and those in Hotten will have better options than an old pub in the middle of nowhere.”

“Hey! Watch it, the Woolpack isn’t an old pub…”

“If you say so”

“…but I see what you mean.”

Chas felt discourage but she wasn’t willing to give up, every time she heard Aaron brutally kill someone else she realized the urgency of her self-appointed mission. “Why don’t you just hook him up with another gay man in the village” Charity had meant it as a joke since there really were any gay men in the village but Chas remembered hearing how Finn Barton had recently come out. Finn kind of reminded her of Jackson with his softness and gentle soul, Finn would be the perfect new anchor for Aaron.

“That’s a great idea! But how will I go about it?”

* * *

** A few months later **

Andy felt so happy, Katie and he had been through a lot including his own brother getting in between them but finally they were getting their happy ending. Thinking of darker times made him think about Robert, his adoptive brother had been gone for a few years but his mark was still felt in the family. Robert was like a scar that wouldn’t heal that they had learned to ignore and live with but it was still there.

Sometimes Andy wondered how it went wrong, they used to be best friends and in fact he had a family thanks to Robert and he will always be grateful to him for that. After he was adopted Robert became jealous of the attention that Andy was getting making the tall boy resentful of him. Andy knew that in part it was his fault, he was so grateful that he tried to win Jack’s approval so that he would never regret his decisions and throw him out. He admits at least to himself that he purposely saw the way Robert acted and listened to the arguments between father and son so that he could do and become everything Jack wanted of Robert.

Andy turned himself into the ideal son unconsciously making Robert look worse in comparison; he loved all the attention and affection from his new father so much that he got swept away in Jack’s disappointment in Robert; he wanted to be just like his father.

Soon he found himself critiquing and judging the younger man although he felt guilty every time he saw the hurt in Robert’s eyes but once Jack smiled at him or laughed that thought was forgotten. Jack’s love was more important than Robert’s friendship because while Robert brought him into the family, Jack had the power to kick him out ‘much like he later did to his own flesh and blood son.’ A part of Andy always wanted to fix their relationship, to gain that friendship back but when the fire happened and Sarah died Andy knew that any trace of that burned as well.

That night he cried not only for the loss of the woman that had become like his mother but for the loss of his best friend and brother. Robert had been the only one to always support him no matter what and always see more in him than even he saw in himself. _“Andy you’re brilliant, don’t listen to them. Use their words as incentive and then when we’re successful we’ll come back and throw it in their face.”_ Andy had always been tease for never been smart but Robert had always comforted him and even included him on all his future plans to take over the world.

After Robert’s affair with Katie, Andy felt less guilty over their ruined relationship. He convinced himself that what Robert did was just as bad even though deep down he knew that Robert hadn’t rape Katie and no matter how charming or convincing the boy was he couldn’t make someone do something that they didn’t wanted to do. ‘It takes two…’ He pushed the thought away like he always did when it tried to come up.

That was why he was glad when his father made Robert leave; the man only caused chaos and confusion. He managed to make everything worst, it’s almost as if he were made of fire and everything he touched burn. Looking around the table at the Sugden family dinner Andy smiled at seeing the three women in his life smiling and talking together. ‘It was for the best, we don’t really need him any ways” He couldn’t help but think as he joined the conversation which turns out was about the wedding preparations.

‘The Sugdens were just fine the way they are.’

* * *

After months of brainstorming the answer to Chas prayers came when Andy and Katie announced their engagement, a wedding was the perfect time to bring them together. Both men will need a date and they were the only option in the village, all she had to figure out was how to convince Aaron. ‘Maybe I don’t need to convince Aaron’ She thought at Finn walked into the pub with hunch shoulders and lowered head ‘not a lot of confidence but I guess being loved by someone might helped.’

“Hey Finn, what’ll you have?”

“Oh just a pint please” Chas turned around with a grin on her face ‘so polite! He will be perfect.’

“Here you go. How’s everything?” Finn looked around confused by the woman’s sudden interest in him.

“Um…fine?” Finn wanted the conversation to be over because the Dingles terrified him especially Cain, Chas, Charity and Aaron.

“Boyfriend okay?” Chas was never one for subtly so she went right to the point because she didn’t want to waste time.

“I don’t have a boyfriend…” The boy looked almost ashamed as if the whole village expected him to have one by now, like he wasn’t fulfilling his purpose and Chas tried to seem sympathetic but on the inside Chas could not help but jump in glee.

“Oh look at that my Aaron doesn’t have a boyfriend either maybe you should go out to drinks and get to know each other.”

Finally Finn realized why the woman was suddenly interested in him; she didn’t really care about him. It was all about her son and finding him a boyfriend most likely Finn was the only available candidate. He should turn back but he wanted a boyfriend and there was no denying that Aaron was hot but he always though the serious man was way out of his league ‘there is also the me being terrify thing.’ “I don’t think I’m Aaron’s type.” The self-doubt hit him as he thought of someone like Aaron dating a nerd like him.

“Nonsense I know for a fact that you are definitely his type.” Chas claimed thinking about Finn’s similarities to Jackson.

“Really!?”

“Yes, it has been proven before.”

Finn felt hopeful for the first time since coming out as gay and the whole crush on David came out, maybe he was finally going to have someone that looks at him like Adam looks at Vic. Chas was celebrating the future union because she knew that her son will finally balance out and go back to being the grumpy yet happy boy he was with Jackson. She was so excited she forget that Aaron wasn’t known for doing what others told him, she also didn’t think about the fact that Aaron might not want to date someone so similar to his dead boyfriend.

‘This would be perfect! Nothing could go wrong.’

* * *

Across the village in the vacant Home Farm that once belonged to the Dingles a car stopped in front of the massive manor overlooking a wide open estate. The back door opened and out walked an older man with white hair and a poncy scowl on his face that made him look like he was constantly judging everyone as if they were dirty beneath his designer shoes. The other side opened and a teenager with a typical teen angst ‘I hate my life’ look in his eyes walked out looking around upset at what he saw.

He was followed by a German Sheppard that immediately ran over to the driver side ignoring the glare the teen sent it and waiting patiently. “At least you found something worthy of our family…” the old man spoke looking at the manor and massive estate that seemed like something out of a historical drama and a fairytale at the same time with its light brick and tall windows; an elegant and posh woman stepped out of the passenger side with a smile on her “of course I did daddy, did you expect any less of me.”

There was a playfulness to her voice as she walked over and threw her arm over the teen’s shoulder with an affectionate look in her eyes despite the boy shrugging it off, the two look similar enough to be mother and son. The old man fixed an unimpressed look to the driver side which opened as well “you have recently proven to have questionable taste.” The woman rolled her eyes as a tall blond man walked out of the car. The man petted the German Sheppard by his side with a smile on his face ignore the old man’s jabs.

His grey/blue eyes looked around the land with the nostalgia of a person returning home for the first time and not being sure whether he wanted to stay or run away. He could image a little blond boy running up and down these fields avoiding work on the family farm. The bright green summers and the white cold winters, the warm homemade cookies and a mother’s home cooked meal. He could also see the memory of a small blond little girl that followed him everywhere like a little duckling following her mother.

But he also saw the bad, the screaming and disappointed father and the envious best friend turned brother. He remembered fire and the screams of the only person that truly loved him, the race that ended it all as well as the looks of judgement and distaste from everyone and a part of him knew he accepted to return for that. He wanted to proof to everyone that despite their lack of faith and their rejection of him, he survived on his own and made a great life for himself.

‘See that dad, I didn’t need you and I was better off for not having you in my life’ some day he will believe those words enough to say them out loud.

“Robert! Hurry up it’s getting cold out here.”

‘For now at least I could pretend. Look at me now dad I got the life you wanted me to have, are you finally proud of me?’

Robert turned to the dog that gave him a whine almost worried about him and was looking up at him with so much love; Robert smiled knowing that at least he had one faithful devoted companion in his life that would never willingly leave him.

“Come on Peritas, let’s go inside. I’m defiantly going to need you for this trip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go as requested Robert has made a appearance and of course because it's me I had to give him a dog...don't judge me. I want to keep most of the tone of their affair in the show expect for Aaron's self-harm and Robert's verbal and emotional abuse.
> 
> Next chapter: Robert and Aaron meet


	4. The creeper bear and the disrespectful goldilocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I hope 2021 brings you all safety, peace and security.
> 
> Thank you to the people that survived chapter 1 and stuck around for chapter 2. I was surprised by the comments from this story since my intention wasn't to disgust and trigger people, I've always been interested in psychology and the human mind so I wanted to explore the dark side to it mainly because the show set the potential up so well.
> 
> I see things very logically and practically (my family says it can come of as coldhearted since the world doesn't work that way) so often I have a hard time understanding people's emotional perspectives or feeling because they don't always match logic and facts. So like I said before if I offend someone some way or made them feel like I belittle their feelings it was not my intention (although it's not the first time I've done it and it probably won't be the last-that doesn't mean it's on purpose.)

**More beast than man**

Robert couldn’t sleep, his mind wouldn’t shut up and it kept him tossing and turning. Chrissie wasn’t the nicest person when she was woken up so he got up and walked out of the room, Peritas immediately got up from his place lying on the door to their room where Chrissie demanded he sleep because she didn’t want him in the bed or the room. _“Robert we’re engage, we need privacy. If you spoil them too much they become insubordinate.”_ He wanted to say ‘like your son,’ it was at the tip on his tongue but he rather avoid the argument it would bring.

Chrissie never understood that Peritas wasn’t a regular dog, he wasn’t just a pet but then again Chrissie was one of those that didn’t believe in mental health issues and thought that he should just man up. Looking around the still empty house Robert realized he had everything he wanted, everything that would’ve made his father proud ‘then why do I feel so empty? Like such a failure’ Peritas whine got his attention and he smiled at his faithful companion.

“You’re the only one that truly cares about me…” Robert got on his knees and the German Sheppard hid his face on Robert’s neck and snuggling to him “…you’re the only one that doesn’t want to change me, who loves me flaws and all.”

Robert didn’t cry, outside his condition Robert hasn’t cry in a long time ‘definitely not healthy’ but he felt a sadness overcome him together with the self-hate that only his father knew how to plant inside his head. He knew coming back to the village he was born and raised in would be hard but his need to proof himself was far greater. “Being back has really messed me up…” He thought about seeing his family again “…good thing my meds are finally stable, I really hope it stays that way.”

He walked over to the kitchen not really expecting for find any food but at least there he wouldn’t be in the middle of the house and could hide in a corner with Peritas. Robert looked around; the house was more of a manor in its grandeur. It’s the place Robert always saw himself in except he expected that he would be the one to buy it with his own money. Robert didn’t realize the importance of money until he was alone in the streets.

Those years were dark and painful until he got enough money by begging around to go to his gran’s place in Barcelona. The woman welcomed him with open arms and sorrowful smile, she had been furious. Annie Sugden was big on family she had wanted to call her son to tear him a new one but Robert begged her not to. She was the only thing that kept him going and in fact she was the one that figured out that something was wrong with him while everyone just assumed he was just a bad egg and the only one who knew about his diagnosis.

In Barcelona he had learned that those who had money were cunning and scrupulous, they schemed and used people like pawns in a chess piece. If he wanted money he needed to become ruthless and unattached. He never wanted to feel the way he felt when people would turn to him in disgust as he begged for their money or ignored him, he didn’t want to go back to strangers offering him money for things he didn’t even want to think about.

By the time he started working for the Whites, Robert had pulled himself up he had put himself through school ‘with gran’s help’ and had gotten a job under an American businessman that was a great mentor. So he had built up his confidence in his own abilities plus his natural charm was enough to have Chrissie flirting with him on the first day. At first Robert just wanted to play with her, Chrissie was just like the girls that would turned their nose up at him for being poor.

_“Ewww, did you really think I was serious!? Oh please, I’m a diamond and you are trash. We will never mix!”_

He wanted to get back at them through her; the more he got to know her the more he realized he was right. Chrissie was strong and independent which he found attractive but she was also controlling and he didn’t like being restrained. “What are you doing down here?” he looked up to see his fiancé at the entrance of the kitchen looking displease ‘exhibit a.’ the woman constantly needed to know where he was at all times.

‘And that’s without knowing that I’ve cheated on her multiple times even with her sister.’

“I couldn’t sleep, excited to be back home.”

Lying came so naturally to him mainly because the Whites never really cared to try and figure him out. “I can’t believe you lived in this place…” the disgust was clear in her face, Robert hated that look, it screamed superiority as if she was somehow better than him. “…But then again it explains some of your… _quirks_.” Robert’s shoulders sagged as he was reminded of how broken he was. “How about you go to bed, I’ll be right up” Robert used his charm and a kiss on the forehead to get Chrissie to leave.

It was easy since the woman wasn’t really worried about him “don’t stay up too late you’re showing us around, you’re the only one that knows this world.” Again that sounded like an insult for some reason but maybe it was the arrogance that Chrissie constantly talked with. The woman looks at Peritas with distaste before turning away. The dog was the only thing of Robert’s that she couldn’t control and the only thing Robert refused to give up when they got together.

Peritas walked over to his side as Chrissie went up the stairs “don’t worry boy, you’re the one thing I’m not giving up no matter what.” He remembered what his father told him _“at home you give woman what they want to keep them happy but outside the world is yours.”_ So that’s what he did, he made sure to be the perfect boyfriend, the one that Chrissie wanted while having fun on the side ‘dad would be so proud.’ Robert looked out the window and the night country clear sky before taking a deep breath and following Chrissie upstairs.

* * *

** The next day **

Robert wanted to sleep in but his dear fiancé woke him up complaining how no restaurant delivered no matter how much they paid. “Wake up, Lucky found an actual city nearby with some decent places to eat…” Chrissie was in front of the mirror getting ready “…and since you brought us to this dump, you’re paying.” The woman walked out closing the door to keep Peritas out despite her not being inside.

Not for the first time Robert wondered why he proposed _“no men wants to get marry but it’s something we have to do.”_ His father was very firm about that and repeated it to him at every stage of his life ‘happy now dad?’ Robert really did care about Chrissie he just doubted himself too much because he keeps hearing his father’s voice pulling him one way and the lower voice of a young Robert pulling him the other.

Chrissie’s father Lawrence White hated him with a passion that Robert was sure had to do with the intrigued look the older man gave him when Robert started working for them and the way in which they met. Lachlan, Chrissie’s son also hated Robert but mainly because Robert hadn’t been as enabling as his mother and had made the woman say no to the spoil brat every once in a while when they started dating. “Is that really what you’re wearing!?” Chrissie looked at the black dress shirt with red leaves and branches.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“What do you mean? It’s hideous Robert!”

“Chrissie, did you expect any better? You can take the boy out of the farm but you can’t take the farm out of the boy.” This was normal Lawrence found any reason to throw shots at Robert, trying to convince his daughter to dump him which only made her hold on to him harder.

‘It’s like he doesn’t know his own daughter.’

“I know dad but we’re engage now and things are different, he will be different.” There was no question or room for debate in her words; off to the side Lachlan smirked at Robert. Chrissie looked at Robert “come on Chrissie did you really think I would wear this?” Robert pushed everything back putting at the mask that helped him survive this long, Chrissie smiled “that’s not funny Robert; I thought you had as little class as dad says.” She looked relief, again her words sounded like an insult.

“I’ll go put on the shirt I was actually going to wear.”

“Hurry up”

Robert gives his signature ‘nothing fazes me’ and ‘smooth as butter’ smirk which Chrissie loves mainly because it makes her feel like she tamed a wild beast that no one else could handle. He knew that for Chrissie he was a trophy boyfriend, soon to be husband. “Oh and Robert, leave the dog. I don’t want anyone to think that we’re bonkers.” That made Robert flitch, the reason for him having Peritas is a very sensitive subject for him. He hated leaving him behind but he didn’t want to upset Chrissie or anyone to think he was crazy. 

He learned that with the Whites as with everyone else it’s better for Robert if he adapted his personality to fit the person’s desire. It was the way that Robert got Chrissie or his job at their company. Everyone always wanted him to be someone other than himself; it was never safe for Robert to be himself.

‘At this point, I don’t even know who that is.’

* * *

After a frustrating breakfast and leaving Chrissie with her father in the house Robert headed to the village using the excuse of taking Peritas out for a walk. He stood in the entrance of the village where he was once ordered to leave and never come back _“Robert you don’t belong here, you only cause pain and destroy everything in your path. For the good of the family, you have to leave and never come back.”_ The words had ripped his heart to shreds and he remembered holding in his tears as to not seem weak in front of his father. The marks of his father’s hate and disgust still burning on his back and reminding him that after his mother died he was never loved in Emmerdale ‘or anywhere actually.’

He almost turned back but then he remembered a sweet smile _“Rob, you’re the best. You’re more fun than Andy.”_ The sweet eyes and loving words that made him feel important and loved; at least for his little sister, he continued walking wanting to see her again. ‘I can also rub my success in Andy’s face’ Robert looked down at Peritas and got a look of support, from the bus stop the village looked the same. Like all small towns around the world nothing had really changed, it was almost as if time had skipped it only passing by briefly to change businesses and possibly people.

Peritas brushed against him, his weight felt like a healing balm and it was a great support. He walked down the village gravel streets, looking around with a smile on his face. Robert turned to the side and decided that there was someone that he wanted to see before anyone else. He walked down the streets until he was in front of the cemetery; Peritas almost seemed to know that this was a sad place because he stood firmly close to his human.

All the tombstones were weathered but some were cleaner, separating the old from the new, the forgotten from the loved. Some names he recognized others he had no idea, he avoided the one he was not ready to see and walked over to one of the weathered ones. **Sarah Sugden,** he remembered being angry by that because his mother had divorced Jack Sugden and as such she shouldn’t have been buried under that name.

No one took him serious instead _“Robert now is not the time to cry for attention.”_ Like everything he ever did, everyone assumed that it was a cry for attention because he didn’t like the fact that everyone was paying attention to his dead mother. ‘That’s hilarious; I was the only one that actually cared about her. Andy killed her and dad covered it up.’ The grave was clean so he assumed that Vic came to visit her fairly recently, there were even fresh flowers. Robert sat down on the grass, thankful that it was a nice day “hey mum, I’m back.”

For the first time in what felt like years Robert smiled and talked to his mother, the only person that truly loved him. The good, the bad and the worst _“Robert there is nothing wrong with you, all you need is someone to listen and love you like all kids.”_ The words even at this point in his life made him feel better and brought a smile to his face. No matter what he was going through even when he lost himself more and more each day.

“I love you mum, more than anyone in the world. I miss you every day and I haven’t been the same since they took you away from me…”

He got choked up and Peritas whined moving into his lap and trying to rub against him, it made Robert smiled “…but I’m not alone because I have Peritas and he is amazing. Gives the best cuddles, great listener although not as good a cook as you” Robert laughed while petting the dog. The two sat in silence for a few seconds, Robert trying to compose himself before heading over to see his sister.

“I’ll definitely come back to see you, soon.”

* * *

As he reached the village center, he realized he had no idea where Vic lived so he decided to go to the center of all activity in the village the Woolpack which he couldn’t believe was still standing. He took a deep breath and put on his mask of smug arsehole before walking over to the famous pub that seemed to have been there all of his life. It still looked the same like much of the village unchanged by time, he looked at Peritas remembering that he left his vest at home since Chrissie hated when he put it on the dog because it made them look barmy.

He also doesn’t like putting it on because people more often than not wondered what was wrong him and while he was not required to tell them it still made him uncomfortable. Robert was either the arsehole with nothing wrong exploiting a situation or he was the barmy bloke that no one wanted to get near. He didn’t want to leave Peritas, the blond was already anxious about meeting his family he wasn’t sure he could deal with it without his trusted and loyal companion.

“Excuse me, are you lost?”

Turning around Robert saw a blonde teenager with kind eyes, it seemed that he had been standing outside overthinking for longer that he thought “yes, I…” suddenly Robert found a solution, if Vic was inside he could ask this girl to bring her out here. “…actually I’m looking for Victoria Sugden but I don’t want to leave my dog here. I was waiting to see if she came out…” the girl seemed to think for a minute looking a Peritas “I could see if she’s inside and tell her to come out.”

And just like that Robert smirked on the inside as the young girl reached the conclusion he wanted her to reach “who should I tell her is looking for her?” The question was hard because he wasn’t sure how much information he wanted to give but he decided to go with the half-truth “just let her know Robert is here to see her.” Seeing the lack of recognition in the girl’s eyes made Robert hoped that his reputation did not precede him, at the same time it hurt to realize that his father was right and he was forgotten so easily.

“I’ll let her know.”

“Thank you…”

“Belle”

“Thank you Belle.”

The girl smiled one more time before walking inside, there was some curiosity in her eyes but he wasn’t surprised since any new face in a small village garners attention. He sat in one of the tables outside with Peritas by his side ignoring the stares he got from the people walking through the village. Fortunately for him, Peritas sizes kept them away so he was left alone ‘at least until they learn who I was.’

* * *

Victoria had been having a very busy day as warm weather usually brought more people out than usual. By tea time the pub was usually packed and Marlon needed her help, she had also been busy with the plans for Andy’s wedding and all the duties of bachelor party planning since she was made his best person. ‘I wish Robert were here’ her older brother always knew how to make her feel better and how to energize her when she was down.

Although thinking about the older man reminded her of the anger she felt towards him for leaving, let alone not saying goodbye. She was berated by Diane and Andy when she brought up the idea of trying to find Robert so that he could come for the wedding and they could be a family. _“Are you bonkers!? Having Robert there would only destroy everything, don’t you remember what he did to Katie and me!?”_

Andy had exclaimed, eyes wild as he lost his temper at the mere thought of the man and she would never say it but it scared her a little _“He’s our brother…”_ She had replied desperately because the truth was that she missed Robert, the village wasn’t the same without him. _“Victoria, dear, I know you’re kind and have a big heart but it’s Andy and Katie’s day, nothing should take that away from them and Robert is known for pulling all attention to him.”_

Diane had rubbed her shoulder with a sweet look on her face almost as if that made up for her words _“besides I don’t want him there or anywhere near Katie and me.”_ She had been outvoted and had also set Andy of on a tangent which usually happened every time that she brought up Robert. Katie also got on her case when she found out _“did you really think that was a good idea Vic. You were young when he was here but Robert hurt a lot of people.”_

She had just gotten annoyed with it all and ignored them focusing on her work, Victoria hated that her own opinion on the matter didn’t count. Neither of them took into account how she felt about the situation. “Vic!” she turned to see Marlon staring at her in worried “what?” it looked like he was trying to get her attention and she was more lost in her own mind than she thought “I said if you were done with the _mise en place_? Are you okay?” She shook her head trying to push her thoughts away from her family drama and on to her work. “Almost and yea I’m fine” Marlon didn’t really believed her but he decided to leave it alone for now, mainly because things were going to get very busy for tea soon and they couldn’t afford down time.

The two worked like a well-oiled machine after that, they didn’t have to talk or ask what the other needed. After working for a few years together, Vic knew her boss well enough to read him like Robert taught her. They got so lost in the work that neither heard nor saw when Belle came in calling Victoria’s name. It was Marlon that finally noticed the teenager standing by the door “Belle, what you doing here? Is everything okay?”

Marlon’s tone and the worry in his voice made Victoria turn to see one of the youngest Dingles besides her niece and nephew. “Everything’s fine Marlon, I’m actually here for Vic” Victoria turned confused; while she didn’t share the same prejudice as the rest of the villagers about the Dingles they weren’t overly closed. “Is something wrong?” Her first thought was Sarah and Jack, she worried that something had happened to them.

“There’s someone outside looking for you, they couldn’t come in so I offered to come get you.”

“For me?” Vic was confused she didn’t know anyone that would look for her and not come in also it seemed like Belle didn’t know this person which was even more strange. “Who is it?”

“Don’t know, never seen him before but he said to tell you Robert was looking for you.”

Suddenly a loud clang filled the room as Vic dropped the bowl she was carrying, her hand trembled slightly and her eyes widen in shock. “Vic! Are you okay!?” Victoria only knew of one Robert “is he a bad guy? Should I call Adam or Andy?” the mention of her other brother snapped her from her shock “NO! I’ll…I’ll take care of it.” The two Dingles didn’t seem too sure about letting her go but she tried to smile “it’s okay, I know this person…Marlon do you mind if I take a few minutes? It’s urgent”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yea, I will be.”

“Okay, take 5”

“Thanks!”

Victoria ran out the kitchen only barely hearing Belle tell her that he was outside by the tables, she couldn’t believe that it was actually her brother. The brother she had been missing and wanted to see more than anything. Rushing through the pub she ignored the looks and burst through the main doors looking around but seeing no one. She felt disappointed, was Belle playing a trick or maybe she got the name wrong.

“You look just like mum.”

Turning around slowly she saw him, a tall blond man with familiar freckles on his cheek and intense green-grey eyes. The gaze and crooked smile that reminded her so much of her father “Ro…Robert?” when he smiled brightly there was no doubt in her mind that this was her brother. “In the flesh” Emotion overcame her so much that she squealed in joy before jumping into his arms, for the first time in a while she felt at ease ‘he still gives great hugs.’ She hugged him like her life depended on it, as if he would disappear if she let go.

Robert could feel his sister’s tears form what would no doubt be a huge wet spot on his shirt but he didn’t care, he buried his face in his sister’s hair. He felt like it was the first time since he left that he had received a true and honest hug from another human being besides his gran. ‘God, that feel good’ the siblings held tightly to each other, scared that it was all a dream. They were both unaware that people were watching them and they were drawing attention, no one knew Robert and Vic was hugging him like he was some long lost friend or a lover to the mean spirited gossipers.

“Why did you leave!? You didn’t even say good bye, jerk!”

Victoria had moved from happiness to anger as she remembered why it had been so long since she last saw her brother “you never even visited, were we not good enough?” Robert was shock by the hostility “what are you talking about? Vic I left because dad forced me to, he told me to get out and never come back.” This time Vic was the one in shock as she pulled back, she couldn’t believe that their father would do that.

‘He loved all of us and did anything for us.’

_“Robert lies sometimes, it’s all for attention…”_

She remembers that Andy once told her and she glared at her brother “how could you make something like that up? Just so I forgive you.” She could never believe that their father was that cruel, Robert felt himself deflate. He had been worried that she wouldn’t believe him, no one believes him when he tells the truth ‘but if I lied and said I left to join the mafia, everyone would bloody believe me in a heartbeat.’

Robert lowered his head wanting to leave as he felt disappointed, hurt and rejected. His father was right no one wanted him here and no one would believe a word he said. Peritas brushed against his leg pulling Vic’s attention “who’s this?” Robert wasn’t really in a talking mood any more “I have to go.” He made to walk around his sister but she grabbed his arm “what!? You just got here and you’re already leaving!?”

The man wanted to snap at his sister until he saw the desperation in her eyes, despite her lack of trust in him it seemed that Victoria really wanted him around. “Vic, I don’t want to fight, I didn’t come to fight. I wanted to see you; in fact you’re the only person I missed like crazy but if you don’t want to believe me that’s up to you…” He pulled his arm out of her grip “…be just like dad and Andy, I’m used to it.” The words felt like a slap to the face for Victoria because they sounded like an insult, even worse she could see the disappointment and hurt in her brother’s eyes. It filled her with doubt ‘perhaps he was telling the truth?’ before she could give it more thought the answer was given to her.

“What are you doing here!? Dad told you to get out and stay away!”

Victoria turned to see a furious Andy marching towards them, that’s when she saw some people standing around being nosey. She glared at them to go about their day but most of them just pretended to not be paying attention. With Andy right in front of them she finally acknowledged his words “so it’s true? The reason I lost my brother and never saw him until now was because of dad and you!?” Her loud exclamation officially announced Robert’s identity to the whole village, Robert could already see the word being spread.

‘Oh the joys of cellphones’

“Vic you don’t understand…”

“No, it wasn’t your or his decision to make. Neither of you were the leaders, founders or bloody owners of the village, you had no right. Then all this years you talked like Robert abandoned me but instead you made him!”

“He would’ve left you eventually, Robert only cares about himself. If he’s back it’s because he’s up to something and the village is a means to an end.”

They all turned to see Katie walked over glaring at Robert although there was a hidden fire in her eyes as she looked him over something they all missed. Robert put on his smug ‘nothing affects me’ smile before turning to Katie “nice to hear you still have such high opinion of me but then again coming from the village’s bike that’s not saying much.” Katie balanced between shock, humiliated and furious at the insult and how calm Robert seemed while saying it.

‘He hasn’t change’

* * *

“What the hell you say!?”

Andy stepped forward ready to defend his future wife’s honor but all he got was a smirk from Robert who seemed unaffected by his aggressive posture. They heard a growl and looked down to see a big German Sheppard next to the blond glaring at Andy. “I’ve only said the truth” the blond shrugged his shoulders petting Peritas so the dog would stand down. “If you were interested in the truth you would realize no one wants you here but then again I guess no one wants you anywhere.”

Katie smirked as she saw Robert smirk tightened, she wrapped her hand around Andy’s arm “okay you three, break it up. This is not the time or place for this.” Diane walked over interrupting before Robert could attack back. She placed her hand on Robert’s arm “Robert dear, it’s good to see you again.” The man simple nodded giving her the imitation of a smile that didn’t reach his eyes “Diane is good to see you in good health.” The woman smiled tenderly but Robert wasn’t fooled, Diane had never been his advocate “we should have dinner as a family, now that you’re back.”

“Diane!?”

“It’s not like he’s staying or we want him”

“It’s fine Diane, I have a few things to do anyways.”

Robert spoke more calmly after Katie and Andy protested, he was about to leave when Vic once again grabbed his arm. “You are not going anywhere we have a lot to talk about” this time she had a death grip on his arm as she led him to a door next to the pub “Vic!?” Andy tried to intervene “you, shut it! I’m not happy with you right now” Andy wilted under his sister’s glare sending Robert his own already blaming him for all the trouble he was causing.

“He just got here and he’s already causing trouble.”

Katie glared as the brother and sister along with the dog enter through the house instead of the Woolpack main entrance. Diane seemed worry about what trouble Robert might cause for sweet and slightly naïve Victoria. She just hoped he didn’t do anything to ruin Andy and Katie’s wedding like he did before. ‘Oh Jack dear, what shall we do with him. I wish you were here, you were the only one that could keep that boy in check.’

Robert looked around as he was pulled into what seemed like someone’s home that was connect to the pub, he was shoved on a sofa while Peritas tried to sniff his new environment “wait here, I have to go help Marlon in the kitchen and since dogs aren’t allowed in the pub you can wait for me here until I’m done, hopefully I could leave early.” Victoria ordered firmly which made Robert smile because she still looked like a puppy trying to growl.

“Vic I’m not leaving the village. I can always come back…”

“Nope, not taking any chances”

“Vic, this is someone’s house. What if they come and find me here?”

“Don’t worry; just say you’re waiting for me. Don’t even think about moving, I’ll come and check in. Hopefully I could leave early today.”

Victoria walked backwards without taking her eyes off Robert which made the man laugh “fine Vic, I’ll stay. I promise” he added softly making his sister smile brightly before rushing out a door that led to the pub; he could hear all the noise. He was about to look around before Vic’s head popped in making him roll his eyes affectionately “go to work Vic, we’ll wait here.” His sister smiled brightly once more.

“Just checking”

* * *

Aaron was tired, he wanted to take a shower and get rid of his frustration ‘I could really use a good hard fuck.’ It’s been a while since he had sex and even longer since he got a good hard fucking. He was going to walk straight up the stairs but heard something in the living room and decided to check it out. He had assumed it would be his mother or Charity so he was surprised when he saw a blond head peeking from the sofa, a male blond head at first he thought it was one of Charity’s toys.

As he got closer he hear a growl and noticed a big German Sheppard sitting up straight by whom Aaron assumed was his owner. The dog was staring at him cautiously as if trying to gage if Aaron was a threat to his human. Aaron walked around making sure to keep a good distance from the dog to get a better look at the human that based on his lack of reaction was sleeping or deaf.

Getting a full view of the man made him raise his eyebrows; the man had a slim oval face that was framed by wheat almost golden blond hair, he had plumped pink lips that were slightly parted and looked so inviting. His face was dusted with freckles like stars that on the night sky, Aaron never knew it was a turn on for him. The man was clearly tall based of the way his knees bend as he sat down even better his legs were opened making his pants tighten around strong thighs. Looking up Aaron could see slim muscles as his shirt rose enough to show creamy skin ‘the leather jacket definitely suits him.’

He licked his lips as he admired the sleeping man, he almost forgot about the dog until he tried to get close and the animal made a sound of displeasure “calm down, I’m not going to hurt him.” He tried to pacify the protective animal ‘but damn do I want him to hurt me in the best way possible.’ Aaron had never been so physical attracted to another man before; it’s never been so strong that it physically pulled him in.

Aaron sat on the love seat in front of the man with the coffee table between them; he really hoped that the man was threat or a spy from a rival gang because he wanted a taste and that was the only thing that might stop him. ‘Then again I could still have a taste before killing him’ Aaron doesn’t know how long he sat watching the beautiful man; he had gotten up to make tea then sat back down. He completely forgot about his exhaustion, the dog seemed to have classified him as not a threat for the moment but still wouldn’t let him get too close.

The shuffling told him that he was about to get some answers one of which being what color were those eyes. The man stretched exposing more deliciously creamy skin as the shirt riled up; the eyes left him breathless they were like the ocean with waves of blues, greens and greys. He tried to find a name for that color but couldn’t think of one that felt right. He was definitely the most beautiful man Aaron has met and he wanted him.

“Who the hell are you?”

The voice wasn’t too deep or too high, it was the perfect balance like the Indy songs he loved to listen to that had no genre. The snark was a plus but even then Aaron wasn’t going to let a possible spy off easy “that should be my question since I don’t know you and you’re in my house, goldilocks.” He made sure to use what Adam called his ‘I will happily kill you and enjoy it’ voice.

To his surprise that had no effect on the man but a raised eyebrow “do you watch all the guest in your house sleep like a psychopath or am I just special…baby bear? Where’re the two other bears?” The man was flirting with him, his tone was harsh but Aaron saw as those colorful eyes checked him out. Aaron ignored the comment about him being baby bear because it sounded more like a term of endearment than an insult and he kind of liked it.

“I was fascinated; I’ve never seen a grown man snore, drool, and talk while asleep.”

The man blushed slightly glaring at Aaron “in that case you’ve led a very sad and lonely life, maybe if you stopped watching people sleep like a creeper you would actually be able to enjoy it.” The man was a smart ass that seemed to have a response for everything; Aaron had never felt so deliciously challenged. To the side Peritas was watching the back and forth with interest, he could smell the pheromones the two humans were giving off.

“Do you walk uninvited into people’s houses and insult them or am I just special?”

“Sorry to break to you but I insult everyone, if you want to be special in my books, do something besides watching me sleep but then again that’s not my kink so it might not work out anyways.”

Robert didn’t know what the hell he was doing, he woke up to some bloke watching him sleep with an intensity that made him shiver with something other than fear. Those clear blue eyes undressed him and promised so much, it was like being stared at by a wolf. The bloke was fit as hell and Robert couldn’t help but let some flirting slip through the cracks. ‘I don’t even know if he likes men, you are going to get beat up Robert. The man looks like a thug’ the man smirked at him and there was a dangerous edge to that smirk that instead of scaring him, excited Robert.

“Okay, I’m ready…”

Before the man could respond they were both startled by Victoria’s voice as the young woman stepped into the living room from the back room. She still had her uniform and had been unbuttoning the jacket as she walked in when she looked up to see Aaron with her brother. The two were fairly close and almost looked like they had been having a confrontation “is…everything okay?” Aaron was her friend but she knew how dangerous he could be, everyone knew of the young Dingles’ temper, mixed with the family’s dodgy dealings made Aaron someone no to be messed with.

“Just getting acquitted with the owner of the house and his questionable hobby”

“And I’m meeting someone disrespectful enough to fall asleep in a stranger’s house then insult them.”

“Well the stranger makes it so easy.”

The two men banter back and forth, Vic was worried that Robert would test Aaron’s patients “sorry about that, I told him he could wait for me here…” the two took their eyes off each other and looked at the girl. Robert was confused by why his sister seemed so nervous, he wondered if the bloke really was a creeper. Aaron wondered who the man was to Vic, he thought that maybe she was cheating on Adam but she wouldn’t be stupid enough to bring him to Aaron’s house.

“We should head out, come on Robert.”

Victoria practically pulled the tall man out mumbling an apology to Aaron, the massive dog followed after its owner leaving a smirking Aaron behind. “Robert” he tested the name on his lips, he wants to taste much more than just the man’s name. He decided to go to the pub knowing that the gossiping on the new man would be running around, that was the best place to find out more about the delicious eye candy that just joined Emmerdale.

* * *

“Vic I rather not lose my arm any time soon, can you slow down?”

Robert snarked as he tried to pull his arm out of his sister’s death grip as the young woman continued to pull him away from the Woolpack back room like a bomb was about to go off. He didn’t understand the reaction, one part Vic seemed friend to the guy but at the same time she kept him at a distance. “I just want to start catching up with you” One thing about his little sister that hasn’t change was the she was still a horrible liar.

When they were younger he tried to help his sister in changing that by teaching her his ways but the fact that they separated while Vic was still young made it impossible. At this point in her life the girl might be a lost cause ‘no! I refuse to believe that.’ Robert got lost in plotting the best way to pull Vic over to the ‘dark side.’ They walked towards Keepers Cottage which had been Edna’s place the last time he was in the village.

‘I wonder what happened to the farm.’

“Vic, I’m serious let me go. You’re going to leave a bruise.”

At the words it was almost as if Victoria realized what she was doing and she realized how hard she was gripping his arm, maybe it was because they were at the door of Keepers Cottage or maybe it was because she was finally sure he wouldn’t run back to the Woolpack’s back room.

Victoria opened the door letting Robert in before closing it quickly almost as if she expected Aaron to come out and run after them. ‘Definitely have to keep Robert away from Aaron, I don’t want Rob to get involved in something dodgy’ If there was one thing that she remembered about her older brother was that he was a magnet for trouble, it just seemed to find him and love him enough to stay.

“You want some tea?”

“I need something to calm the pain.”

“Oh stop it; I didn’t grab you that hard.” Vic rolled her eyes at her brother’s dramatics ‘somethings never change.’

“What was that about? Who was that any ways?”

Victoria distracted herself by making tea, buying herself some time to think about a response that would not intrigue Robert and instead disinterest him like she wanted. Robert had always been extremely curious and she was beginning to realize that much hasn’t change based on the look in his eyes, one part mischief two parts curiosity. He was the kid that always did the things that he was ordered not to do; it was one of the things that mostly got him in trouble with their father.

Unfortunately the tea was done relatively fast so she didn’t have much time to think, she wasn’t like Robert in that she wasn’t able lie and charm her way out of situations with the blink of an eye. As she placed the cup in front of him she decided to go with the truth “His name is Aaron Dingle and you need to keep your distance…”

She knew that wasn’t the right thing to say when she saw the glint of challenge in the man’s eyes, she might as well told him ‘go to him and become best friends’ “…he and his whole family are dodgy. We are friends but even I keep my distance, you are more of a trouble magnet than me so it’s best for your own good -and that of the village’s no doubt- that you stay completely away.”

“I’m not really looking for trouble so you don’t have to worry. I’m mainly here with my fiancé and her family who got transferred for business.” There was no way Robert was going to tell his little sister that he was the one who suggested Emmerdale because he wanted to brag to the village that thought he would never amount to anything more than a two bit thug. “Wait a minute, fiancé!?” Victoria’s eyes widen and excitement over came her at the thought of her big brother happy and in love.

“Yes fiancé, don’t sound so surprise!”

“It’s not that, I just never thought you would be the settling down type. You always had a new love or girlfriend back then.”

“Well, turns out I just hadn’t found the right one.”

“And have you found the right one now?”

Victoria was unaware of how load that question was, Robert thought about his relationship with Chrissie and the reason that it started. He thought about how much of himself he had to hide or change for the woman to be happy. All the things he had to give up or compromise on for their relationship to work or for Chrissie to be happy, never for him always for her.

Chrissie was passionate, smart, strong and independent, traits which Robert was attracted to but was she the one? The easy answer was that she was as close to ‘the one’ as he was ever going to get or that his father would approve of. The difficult answer was that he didn’t know because he had no idea what ‘the one’ and ‘love’ was supposed to feel like even at this point in his life. ‘Especially at this point in my life’ but he couldn’t tell Victoria all of that because one, he didn’t want to worry his little sister and two, she seemed so happy for him that he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

‘When in doubt…tell them what they want to hear, in other words…lie.’

“Yea, I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I tried to do justice to Aaron and Robert's flirting and snark in the show. I love the bantered that they had with each other when they didn't belittle each other of course so I wanted to transfer that but it was hard since I can't do light hearted and I'm horrible at flirting (Let me know if I got it, if I came close or if I was way off so that I could fix it in later chapters.)
> 
> Remember Aaron is much more confident and secure of himself while Robert would have moments of doubt and insecurity for reasons that are slowly explained, one is revealed next chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter: The affair begins (and some bow chicka wow wow) and Robert's secret is reveal.


	5. Scratch an itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Robert/Chrissie's relationship and some of Robert's time pre-returning home. Things get steamy and Aaron finds out something that no one knows about Robert, the reason behind Peritas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT WARNING: I want to be up front (since I had issues about that in the 1st chapter) and say that I have no background in psychology but I have research as much as I could to try and do justice to the mental health issues I address. My intention is not to make them exciting or drama worthy, I want to make them as real as someone that has never had experience in them can. If you understand/have this issues personally and I offend you or get it wrong let me know because again my intention is not to hurt or belittle anyone. (Remember it's a fiction just for your enjoyment)

**More beast than man**

It only took two days for Chrissie’s curiosity to get the better of her and drive to the village to see the place Robert grew up in. The whole White family was not impressed although to Robert it was clear that they enjoyed the attention they got when they walked into the Woolpack. In a small village newcomers were usually the stars of everyone’s life for the first few days until they could find out everything about them or something else stole their attention.

It was clear that Chrissie was enjoying the attention and Robert put on his smarmy mask to deal with it all, especially when Andy saw them together. That was what he wanted and it was satisfying for Andy to see that Robert was better than him in every way and for the village’s bike to see that he could do way better than her over used arse. He was worried when Chrissie insisted on meeting them up close but for the most part Andy was on his best behavior.

‘Always needs to be seen as a good boy.’

Victoria was absolutely ecstatic “I was actually beginning to think that he made you up especially when he described how beautiful you were…” Chrissie smiled sweetly although Robert could see the pleased arrogant glint in her eyes.

He decided not to tell her that he didn’t really described her to Victoria let alone said she was pretty “…Now I see he was right.” Chrissie giggled trying to seem like the humble sweet lady that she was not “oh please, Robert exaggerates.” She waved the compliment off “I really do” Robert whispered but got a discrete elbow to the ribs to shut him up.

“Definitely out of his league, what lie did he tell you for you to take pity on him?”

Katie smirked at Robert but the man did not let her or the fact that everyone else laughed as if they all agreed with her affect him instead he fired back “Chrissie is not a gullible halfwit like others who fall so easily for sweet words” and just like that Katie’s smile was gone.

Robert could feel eyes on them as practically the whole village watched them, by then word got out that prodigal son of Jack Sugden had returned. They were all whispering, watching and waiting for what crazy stunts he would pull as if he were some dancing monkey there for their amusement.

_“And they were so happy, now he’s going to come and ruin they big day. He couldn’t just let them be happy…”_ he could hear them all whisper harshly _“I feel bad for the rest of the family especially Andy.”_ He clenched his fist as he took in a deep breath to keep himself from telling them to do one.

As he looked around his eyes landed on intense clear blue ones that stared at him unashamedly, the familiar eyes belonged to the owner of the flat in the back and possibly the pub. Those eyes felt like hands as they stared at him and ran down his body, Robert subconsciously licked his dry lips drawing those eyes to the movement of his tongue. The air felt suffocating and hot, the clearly younger man smirked as if he knew the affect his stare had on Robert.

_“Creeper”_

Robert mouthed the words and saw those eyes light up with amusement as the man smirked and chuckle. _“Disrespectful”_ Aaron mouthed back making Robert smirk before his attention was pulled away by Chrissie. This time Aaron glared at the woman hanging from Victoria brother’s arm, for some reason her presence bothered him.

Aaron had never been the jealous type, he could be possessive but he was never possessive over sexual partners. Sex was about gratification and if they got that from each other, Aaron didn’t really cared what or who his partners did afterwards. But Aaron could tell that the man wasn’t comfortable, his other hand kept subconsciously searching for something that Aaron would guess was his dog.

‘Definitely not a pet…What secrets do you hide Robert Sugden behind gorgeous eyes and a confident smile.’

Robert felt naked without Peritas by his side, the dog was his anchor and despite his doctor getting the right dosage of his medication to stabilize his condition, Robert still depended on the dog to keep him grounded. He got Peritas a year after his diagnosis when none of the dosage and pill combinations that the doctors tried worked.

They recommended that he get a service dog specially trained to help people with his condition, at first he was going to ignore it because he didn’t need anyone ‘Jack Sugden showed me that.’ Unfortunately he got worse to the point that he was waking up in random places every night and had almost offed himself a couple of times so he didn’t really have a choice.

Robert also felt lonely so he decided to apply for a service dog _“the wait could be anything from a few months to years…”_ He was so discourage that he lost himself to his condition for a few weeks or months he still wasn’t sure, that time was all a blur to him. Because of that the organization realized how urgent his case was so he got Peritas before the doctors found the right dosage for him. With Peritas everything fell into place, the dog had been his only companion and for the first time since his mother was killed Robert had felt loved and cared for.

“…Rob…Robert! Are you listening?” Chrissie exclaimed glaring at him but trying to keep her sweet and elegant lady image in front of his family.

“Not really” That got him a glare from everyone on the table ‘aaaand I’m back to being the evil stepmother…wonder who’s Cinderella.’ Robert turned to Andy who was glaring at him, Katie who was smirking and finally Chrissie who rolled her eyes.

“Robert! That’s not very nice!” Diane exclaimed giving him a disappointed look along with Vic’s disapproving one which actually hurt him.

“It’s okay…” Again Chrissie played the understanding and patient fiancé making him look worse.

“No it’s not; he should know how lucky he is to have you.” Victoria exclaimed passionately as if Chrissie was the one she was related to or they knew each other for years and Robert was the outsider.

“Happy wife, happy life” Andy declared making everyone smile at him in approval, Katie smirked at Robert and lean in giving her fiancé a kiss “Robert wouldn’t know about making anyone but himself happy.”

Chrissie glared at the woman and her snide comment, Robert was not foolish enough to believe that it was out of love or loyalty to him. His fiancé was worry about what Katie’s comment might say about her “oh believe me Robert keeps me quite happy, we are just not one of those couples that have to display their love for all to see as if to proof it to the world.” Katie’s smirk wilted and transferred to Robert

“We don’t need others’ validation.” Robert added giving Chrissie a sweet and tender kiss to the side of her head which made the woman smile proudly. That was the thing about their relationship, no matter how much they fight or get on each other’s case, they were so similar that when they were attacked, they came together in sync to fire back. Diane and Vic smiled at the sweet couple not noticing the tension around the table, not realizing that Robert and Chrissie were throwing shade.

Across the room Aaron glared at the seemingly happy couple “I can’t believe he came back, he should’ve stayed away.” Chas’ voice snapped him out of his glaring, the woman was behind the bar glaring at Robert. “What are you on about?” Aaron turned away from the table “Robert Sugden is bad news everyone in the village knows that. He brings nothing but pain and misery to that family.” Chas glared at the man as if he had personally attacked her or as if the man was the most despicable person she met.

“It seems that the pain is mutual.”

“No, all that family did was help him but he threw it back in their face constantly…” Aaron rolled his eyes at his mother’s hypocrisy.

“Did he kill someone or something? Cause he might fit right in” Chas was thrown off by Aaron’s words, not sure if he was joking.

“Well…no but he manipulated Katie so he could break her and Andy up, ruining their relationship.”

“So let me get this right, Katie slept with him out of her own free will and he’s the bad guy…”

“He’s manipulative and cares about no one but himself…” Aaron glared at the woman hating the woman’s irrationality; he knew that a lot of it was out of loyalty to Katie who was one of her dearest friends.

“You ran a criminal empire that has done much worse…but yea, you’re right, he’s the bad one.” He whispered in his mother’s ears before walking away.

* * *

In the next few days Home Farm was filled with activity as furniture and belongings came in, Chrissie was buzzing around the big house ordering the movers and her family to do her bidding. Lachlan used the excuse of getting his room ready to avoid the chaos while Lawrence insisted on preparing the office and doing some paperwork.

Robert was the scapegoat ‘like always’ being boss around by his wife and he was slowly losing his patience. “NO! Not there, over there. Robert, stop acting like a muppet!” Robert rolled his eyes but did as he was told getting understanding looks from the movers that were facing the same abuse and were feeling the same way.

“I know you grew up here and don’t have the class I do...” Chrissie snide making Robert feel humiliated to have his past thrown in his face and aired in front of strangers.

“You’re right I picked you after all” Robert whispered harshly as he clenched his fist in anger.

Chrissie always brought up his poor upbringing compared to her silver spoon making Robert feeling like he was Oliver Twist and she was the Princess that took pity on him but then always threw her ‘kindness’ in his face.

He hated that his lack of prestigious upbringing and money made people treat him like crap. Robert remembers the one time he decided to forget about status and serenaded a rich girl he had a crush on. At the time he was mostly homeless but he was ‘in love’ so he was also an idiot.

_“Did you seriously think that guys like you get girls like me…You’re a nobody and you will always be a nobody.”_

‘Money is definitely more important than love. Love only brings me pain and humiliation.’

Peritas could feel the tension in the area as he followed his human around, he could smell the sour stench coming off the man and he knew that was not a good thing. That scent usually meant that his human needed him to pull him away and distract him. So the dog went over to the back the door and scratched it, whining to get attention. “Robert! Take care of your mutt” Chrissie never liked Peritas, the woman doesn’t like dogs in general ‘that should already say more than enough’ but when they first started dating she was jealous of how close they were and still are.

Robert cancelled dates to take care of the dog or just to spend time with him; a part of Chrissie knew that if it came to a choice between her and Peritas then the dog will always win. The arrogant woman couldn’t perceive not being someone’s number one, the center of their world; he was sure that in every relationship Chrissie had been in she was the most important person in her partner’s life or she got rid of them. Robert was different because he knew how to keep Chrissie interested and make her come back for more.

The man rolled his eyes but took the opportunity given to him and walked away with his faithful companion by his side. As they finally left the big house Robert smiled down at the German Shepard “cheers for that” the dog gave him a happy grin as if he understood what Robert was talking about. Robert laughed as the two walked around the grounds; the man took a deep breath trying to let go of his frustration and stress.

He somehow found himself outside the estate walking around the many field in Emmerdale, he remembered running around them and wishing he were somewhere else. Peritas was living his best life running around and actually frolicking through the fields, the dog sniffed and barked at all the animals he saw. “Careful Peritas, you’re a city dog” Robert smiled at the dog acting like a puppy; he followed at a slower pace. Until he came across an old seemingly abandoned barn and it made him think about the barn in which he lost everything when he was a kid

“You’re far from home.”

“A creeper and a stalker, I don’t know if I should be annoyed or feel special.”

* * *

Aaron was frustrated, he hated incompetence mix with stupidity and that was exactly what Ross Barton was. He had given the man a chance as a favor to Adam who asked him to give the man a job; they didn’t tell Ross how big the organization was only that Aaron and Charity had a new hustle of stealing cars and selling them out. The man was an idiot and stole a car with a tracking system almost getting caught. Thankfully Charity worked her charms before Aaron had to kill both the owner of the car and Ross.

_“Take a walk; I’ll take care of him.”_

That was how Aaron found himself taking a walk through the fields until he heard barking and decided to follow hoping it was the person he thought it was. Seeing the new blond in front of the old barn made him smirk, the attitude made him smile. It was that fire that was pulling Aaron in “Isn’t the normal reaction fear?” He walked over to the man until they were inches apart “well I’ve been told many times that I’m not normal, also hate to break it to you but besides being a creeper, you’re not really terrifying.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow and almost laughing at the man’s words but the honesty in Robert’s eyes intrigued him. “You should be” Aaron stepped forward until they were a breath away “yea? Why is that?” Robert didn’t back down almost feeling the heat from the other man’s body “I’m a very dangerous guy…” Robert raised his eyebrow and chuckle “…you don’t believe me.” Robert stepped forward and leaned over until their noses were almost touching and their breaths inter mingle.

“I’m sure you believe that…” Then he whispered into Aaron’s ears “…but actually dangerous guys don’t need to tell people they’re dangerous.”

Aaron felt himself shiver as Robert’s breath hit his ear and the feeling travelled down his body, with just a few words and a breath Robert had him half hard. The older man stepped away with a smirk on his face as if he knew the affect he had on Aaron. “Well I should really get home, see you around dangerous creeper.” Robert winked before calling his dog “let’s go Peritas” and walking away leaving a turned on and interested Aaron.

“Oh, you definitely will.”

* * *

The next day at Home Farm things had not changed, Chrissie had become more agitated since the movers had left and she was left to organize everything on her own which meant that she was attacking the family and forcing them to help, mainly Robert since she would never yell at Lachlan or her father.

“I said it goes in the foyer Robert, foyer! I know you’ve lived in a farm so it might be a new concept for you…” Chrissie yelled at him for the hundredth time that day and it wasn’t even lunch yet “then maybe I shouldn’t be the one helping you, as a poor farm boy I can’t afford to work for free and clearly I’m not getting anything out of this!”

Robert was pissed, normally he would ignore all the Whites snide remarks because he wanted to stay on their good side for the money but Chrissie was pushing him. He is not one to take abuse from anyone, not for the first time he wondered why he was getting married to the woman any ways.

“Where are you going!?” Chrissie yelled as Robert walked away “I’m going to try and get some actual work done while your Highness takes care of the concepts I know nothing about.” For good measure he slammed the office door, he was just happy that Lawrence wasn’t in the office or else the man would get on his case too.

The man hated him for his daughter and tried everything he could to break them up, they all thought that it was because of Robert’s background but he knew that it was much more than that. _“What the bloody hell are you doing here!? Get out now!”_ The man had panicked when he saw Robert at the door and almost had a heart attack when Chrissie introduced him as her boyfriend. At first Robert had no idea who the man was until Chrissie unknowingly refreshed his memory _“Dad, Robert lived in Barcelona…My father took a business trip there a few years ago.”_

Robert had wanted to crack up as he remembered the gay club in Barcelona where an older man tried to pick him up and pay him for sex. _“My name is Larry, how much for the night?”_ He had almost taken the man up on the offer, if the old man had caught him a few years earlier or even before his dosage was under control then Robert would’ve probably have gone with him. When he saw the terror in Lawrence’s eyes Robert smirked as a plan form in his head to get him what he wanted which was money and prestige.

_“What would your daughter think if she knew you tried to pay her young **boy** friend for sex…?”_

After that Lawrence complained but never actually did anything to break them up, the man even gave Robert a position in his company. Robert actually found the work rewarding, in fact he grew to actually like it and even better he exceled at it. Whenever he fought with Chrissie and the rest of the family got on his case Robert focused on his work and got lost in it.

“Lunch is ready?” He heard Chrissie’s voice but he ignore it instead continuing to do paperwork “are you really doing the victim routine right now?” The woman rolled her eyes as if Robert was being dramatic for being pissed that his partner would treat him like less.

“Chrissie I’m working so how about you return to your decorating, you know stick to the concepts we’re each good at.”

Robert was the master of subtle insults and passive aggressive remarks, he knew how to make people look confuse until they processed his words. Chrissie unlike everyone else knew when her fiancé was throwing shots at her “are you having one of your anxiety episodes?” At the question Robert rolled his eyes, not for the first time he was happy that he didn’t tell Chrissie about his condition. At first it wasn’t on purpose when the woman met Peritas she assumed he was a pet.

It didn’t help that when they were together Robert left the dog at home because he knew that his condition would scare the woman away, he also didn’t want people to look at him like he was crazy. On one of their dates Robert was feeling itching and uncomfortable so he took Peritas with him _“Robert what are you doing? You can’t bring a dog on a date.”_ The woman was not happy and once she saw the service dog vest her whole demure changed. It was a look that he was familiar with, the look everyone usually gave the dirty homeless people ranting on the streets and in the tube.

_“What is he for? You’re not blind so…?”_

_“Just…anxiety…”_

Robert lied with the promise that he would tell her the truth once their relationship became more serious but when he met Lawrence and Lachlan he realized that the prejudice ran in the family and it was too deeply rooted for it to ever change. In the end it was good that he didn’t tell her because Chrissie hated Peritas and insisted that Robert leave the dog every time they went out together. Ever since then every time he was angry or gets ‘too’ emotional the whole family assumes that he was having an ‘episode’ which they treated like men treat women on their period.

“No, I’m not having an episode. I’m simply frustrated that the woman I want to marry keeps acting like a bigot.”

“I am not a bigot!”

“Constantly judging someone base on class…you’re right, that’s not bigotry; how foolish of me too assume.”

Robert rolled his eyes walking around the office ignoring the woman looking like a fish out of water. He walked around Peritas who was lying in his bed by Robert’s desk, normally he ignores the Whites and their comments but dealing with Katie, Andy and the rest of his family made him reach his quota of patience. “Robert what’s going on? You’ve never been so sensitive” Chrissie spoke up, her voice was softer as if she was talking to some wild animal.

That was normal for them; whenever they fought and Chrissie took it too far she tried to blame it on Robert’s mental health. When that didn’t work she use her soft and gentle ‘loving girlfriend’ voice to make him the bad guy like everyone else in his life. An exhausted Robert would let her win and then Chrissie would give him some expensive gift like a husband gives his wife when he fucks up or cheats on her with the secretary.

“I told you I didn’t want to come back. It wasn’t me being dramatic, I had an actual reason but you didn’t listen and now I have to deal with them!” Robert exclaimed the last part thinking about his family and their constant villainization of him and everything he did, does or will do.

“Oh god Robert, you are being dramatic. Everyone has problems with their families, you’re not special as much as you want to believe so stop this nonsense and come join us for tea.”

And that was the end of their ‘loving’ moment, no hug or kiss from his loving fiancé. No ‘I understand’ or ‘It’s going to be okay’, the woman didn’t even try to pretend. That was the extent of the emotional aspect of their relationship which was fine by him since he didn’t really like sharing, he rather keeping everything lock away. He let out a sigh “I have to finish this…” Chrissie rolled her eyes and stump away like a spoiled brat that was send to her room.

* * *

** Two days later **

Robert has had enough with Chrissie so he decided to go for a ride on his new present, an Audi R8. As gifts are considered, this one was one of the best; Robert smirked every time he looked at the white beauty. Of course he now had to be on his best behavior and play the part of doting, loving and devoted boyfriend which wasn’t too hard since he had been playing that since the beginning of their relationship. He waited until Chrissie went to take a shower, Lawrence went on a business meeting and Lachlan disappeared somewhere again before he made his escape.

“Come on Peritas, let’s go for a ride.”

The dog barked and zoom around in excitement as if he understood what Robert meant, the German Shepard’s tail wagged even hard and faster when he saw the car “any one would think that you love this car as much as me.” Robert laughed at the excited dog opening the door to the passenger side of the car. He got in and lowered the windows so that they could both enjoy the wind “want to see how fast this baby goes?” Robert got a bark of approval.

The drive is exactly what he needed, the clean and fresh wind of the countryside relaxed him in a way that the busy air of London and Barcelona never could. For a moment he let himself get lost in the daydream that this was his life, just Peritas and him on the road. When he was first kicked out the village, he drove around the country and he enjoyed the freedom that it gave him until the harsh winters came and then living in his car wasn’t so great.

Robert was driving by a layby when the car suddenly stopped “really!?” and as much as he tried the car wouldn’t start. He knew that it couldn’t be a mechanical issue since the car was brand new but either way he got out and checked just to be on the safe side. The former mechanic bended over the car frustrated that he had to do that again and even worse for his brand new Audi. With the money the car cost he shouldn’t really be having any problems what so ever

“I knew I shouldn’t have taken it…” He was distracted looking around in the car and mumbling to himself that he didn’t notice the car that drove by and parked in front of his car. “Peritas quiet, I’m trying to think…” Robert exclaimed to the barking dog not realizing that the dog was not barking at him but at the man walking up to the car.

“…this is not a practical car for someone with a dog…”

“Then why did you buy it?”

Robert jumped embarrassingly high in the air at hearing a very human voice speak for a moment he thought that he had lost it and he was hearing Peritas talk; looking up he saw none other than Aaron Dingle, the man he was supposed to be keeping away from yet seemed to be running into at every turn.

“Seriously are you following me?” Robert was beginning to wonder “don’t flatter yourself; I just thought I see who was the muppet who decided it was a good idea to drive a sports car around these roads.” Aaron rolled his eyes; smirk still firmly in place as Robert blushed slightly.

“Well now that you’ve seen the show without buying a ticket you can be on your way.”

Robert snide back already annoyed and embarrassed, he turned back to the car ignoring Aaron and hoping the man would leave him to be swallowed by the ground in peace. Aaron stared as the man bend over and licked his lips as Robert’s jeans pulled tightly giving Aaron a perfect view of a tone arse and long legs. A dog bark snapped Aaron out of his appreciation; the German Shepard stared at him from the passenger in disappointment as if he knew what Aaron was thinking about his human.

“Let me take a look”

“Why would I do that?”

“My uncle owes the garage in town, he’s a mechanic…”

“How does that transfer to you? Unless you’re making a call…”

Robert raised an eyebrow unable to stop himself from being a smartarse mainly to disguise his caution, Vic had asked him ‘practically ordered’ that he keep his distance from Aaron and as curious as he was he trusted Vic’s instinct since the girl loved and trusted everyone so for her to be cautious of someone was huge. The problem was that he could feel a pull towards the man that was hard to ignore and fight.

“I help him out part time…” Aaron lied smoothly “…but if you rather stay here and wait for help that will never come…”

Aaron stepped back “wait…” until Robert fell into his hands “fine but no funny business.” The blond man stepped back to let the younger man take a look. A few minutes Aaron looked up “I don’t see anything wrong, it’s obvious that everything is new and working perfectly.” Robert groaned in frustration unaware of what the sound did to Aaron “it doesn’t make sense…” Aaron took a deep breath trying to calm his libido; he’s never had so little control of himself in that sense.

“Are you sure this isn’t just some ploy to get me alone?”

“Oh you caught me, I knew you were going to stop at this precise layby at this precise time and I pretended to have problems with my car” Robert rolled his eyes as he snarked sarcastically making Aaron grin.

“I knew it…” Aaron playfully exclaimed “are you sure you didn’t just run out of gas?”

Once more Robert rolled his eyes making Aaron wonder if that was the man’s trade mark ‘his eyes are going to get stuck that way which would be such a ashamed since they’re gorgeous like their owner.’ “Of course, I’m not stupid. I was an actual mechanic, I would know if I ran…” Robert exclaimed while walking towards the driver side mainly to check and prove to Aaron that he was not a muppet “…out of ga…” Suddenly his words cut off and Aaron smirk, Robert stood up with a blush on his face although that didn’t stop him from glaring at Aaron.

“Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything!” Aaron exclaimed although the amusement was clear in his voice “lucky for you I think I have a tank of gas in my car.”

The younger man walked to his trunk and pulled the tank of gas that he was planning to use on arsehole that betrayed them “you carry gas in your trunk?” he wasn’t going to tell Robert that it was to burn someone though “yea, mechanic uncle remember? He taught me to be prepare for everything at least when it came to my car.” Robert had so many questions, he knew there was more to the story than Aaron said but kept quiet watching the man put the gas in his car.

Robert stood by the passenger window absentmindedly petting Peritas while he checked Aaron out as the man poured the gas into his car. ‘I know something else he can pour...’ Robert scrunch his eyebrows ‘…wait that doesn’t make sense…?’

“All done” the words snapped him out of his thoughts just to see Aaron was a few inches away “thanks, I owe you one.” Robert tried to disperse the sexual tension he felt “I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me” but he had no such luck.

Aaron couldn’t take any more he wanted to know what does lips tasted like; he stepped forward until they were a breath away. To his surprise despite his caution, Robert was the one to make the first move. The man gently placed his hands on Aaron’s cheeks holding him in place, touching their foreheads before bringing their lips together. Aaron could do nothing but hold the leather jacket that really suited the man as he felt his whole body burn by the kiss.

It felt like coming into a warm room after spending the whole day outside in the bitter and harsh cold of winter. The kiss was soft and almost tentative until the attraction became too much and they both wanted more. Aaron deepened the kiss aggressively demanding entrance into Robert’s mouth and the older man gave as good as he got.

Instead of being intimidated by the younger’s man aggression and urgency, Robert matched it even biting Aaron lower lip pulling a moan from the younger man, they walk backwards until they were on the trees side of the road. Aaron worked on taking the leather jacket off the man when a bark distracted them, Robert immediately pulled back “this was a bad idea…” he started to move back but Aaron grabbed the end of his jacket. 

“Everyone needs a bad idea once in a while to have fun.”

“I can’t, I’m getting married and I’m not…”

“So? You can still get married…eventually.”

Aaron smirked, the glint in his eyes made it clear exactly what he was suggesting but Robert wasn’t sure that he could. He tried so hard to fight the desire that made his father hate him, Robert knew that if he gave in then there was no going back. “I have to go” He rushed over to his car not turning back to see Aaron’s disappointment and frustration. As soon as he got in the car Peritas licked his face but he gently pushed him away and started the car driving away.

‘I definitely need to listen to Vic and stay away from Aaron Dingle.’

‘Can’t run forever Robert, I’m sure this itch I have could only be scratched by you.’

* * *

** Later that night **

Robert wasn’t sure what brought him to town but he had an itch that sleeping with Chrissie couldn’t scratch. He took a shower and made an excuse about meeting with Vic and waiting for Chrissie at the pub. He left Peritas in his private study/library where the dog’s bed and all his stuff was kept since Chrissie wanted no dog things to ruin her décor or dog hair in their room. Robert hated that he was forced to hide his companion and best friend like he was some shameful secret but if was also safe since he didn’t trust Lachlan.

He saw the ‘ **DINGLE & DINGLE**’ sign for the village’s garage and he remembered what Aaron said about his uncle owning the garage and Aaron helping out. ‘I wonder if he’s in there’ before he could really think about it he walked over and was knocking on the closed door. Before he could regret his decision and turn back the door opened to the face of a smirking Aaron.

“What did your car break down again? Did you check the gas tank this time?”

Aaron walked inside leaving the door open for Robert to follow, despite his best judgement Robert walked in and closed the door after him. “My car is fine; I made sure to fill it up…” He felt awkward; the sexual tension was still there if anything it seemed stronger than before “then what do you want?” Aaron asked trying to seem busy, he had taken his uncle’s keys hoping that Robert would stop by the garage.

“I came to say sorry for…”

“Kissing me and not following through?”

Aaron stepped forward until he felt the heat of Robert’s body “for not doing something we both wanted?” Robert felt the same uncontrollable heat that made him lose control earlier rise inside him. “Why are you really here Robert?” Instead of responding Robert threw caution to the wind and crashed their lips together. This time when Aaron tried to take off his jacket, Robert let him even let the man unbutton his shirt.

Their breathing filled the small garage as they kissed like long lost lover reuniting after a long time apart. There was an animalistic passion in the way that Aaron grabbed him, like he was a lion digging his fangs into the neck of a potential mate and holding on. Aaron dominated the kiss until Robert fought him for it, to the blond man’s surprise Aaron gave in fairly quickly. ‘Someone likes to bottom…’ the moans Aaron let out as Robert kissed and bit his lip were more than enough proof.

‘…well if dominance is what he wants…’

Robert slammed the man against the car behind them moving one had to stroke the hard shaft inside black jeans. He put his hands inside fortunately baggy jeans and grabbed the hard shaft getting louder moan from the man under him. Robert stroke slowly and squeezed, loving the sounds that it pulled out of Aaron. The sounds soon became too much and Robert open the car door and pushed Aaron inside.

Aaron knew what was coming and rushed to take his pants off, half distracted by Robert pulling his long dick out of his trousers. The man stood there shirtless with trousers open and his dick hanging out half hard, it made Aaron almost cum just at the sight. He kicked off his shoes in a frenzy, he had never felt this desperate and out of control when it came to sex before. Robert leaned over him with a devilish smirk on his face.

Robert brought his fingers up to Aaron’s mouth silently ordering him to suck them, they both knew for what and Aaron felt his hole winked in anticipation, it’s been so long since he got a good fucking. Aaron never let himself enjoy it, feeling ashamed and connecting it to his past; a lick to the head of his dick pulled him back up from hell. Aaron was shocked that Robert was willing to do something like that but lost focus as wet fingers worked him open.

The fingers inside him plus the tongue on him were the sweetest torture Aaron had ever experience especially since they both pulled away when he got too close to the edge. “Rob…” Aaron was a mess of pleasure and desperation, he was just happy that in this moment none of his rivals or underbosses could see him like this. All those thoughts disappear when he felt something thicker than Robert’s fingers begin to push inside him.

The deeper Robert went the more breathless Aaron became, he felt his walls stretch in the most delicious way possible. Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert’s slim waist pulling the man deeper in. “Come on!...not made of glass” Aaron demanded and try to order Robert, not being able to give complete submission.

But his voice was breathless and it stuttered around his words as the fullness became all consuming. Robert instead of following his demand slowed down his movements even more; the slow drag was deliciously frustrating. “Wha…” Robert hit the spot that made Aaron in capable of speech “ask nicely and I might think about it.”

The man above him had a smarmy smirk that Aaron wanted to punch and kiss at the same time, it made his blue/grey eyes shine with an almost pure joy and made Aaron’s heart skip a beat. Robert hit that special spot inside him again and it made Aaron incapable of saying anything but “please” as the slow pleasure was driving him crazy.

“See now was that so hard.”

Again before Aaron could give a snide remark Robert slammed into him so hard that he hit his head on the door of the car. He used his hand to stop it from happening but then Robert flipped him over and pulled his hips up slamming back into him. The sound of Aaron’s cheeks hitting Robert’s pelvis was obscene in the best way possible. Feeling the car move under the blond man’s hard thrust made Aaron delirious with pleasure.

‘It never felt this good…’

Before Aaron knew it, his cum was painting the back seat of the car. Robert continued to slam into him hitting his sweet spot like a jackhammer, prolonging Aaron’s orgasm to an almost unbearably electrifying degree. His vision blurred and just when it was beginning to get painful as his dick made a valiant effort to join Robert, the man’s thrust became frantic and soon Aaron felt the warm fluid filled him up pulling a moan out of him as he felt full and dirty all at the same time.

The air in the garage once the afterglow left them was tense in a different kind of way as Aaron put on his clothes and rested his sore arse on the car seat after cleaning his cum from the seat, he was giving his legs a chance to stop shaking. He watched as Robert put on his shirt “don’t worry you don’t need to stick around. This was simply about scratching an itch we both had.” Aaron said making sure that there was no miscommunication or confusion between them.

“Glad we cleared that up, I’m getting married and I don’t need anything messing that up.”

“Out of curiosity does she know, that you’re bisexual or whatever you are?”

“I’m straight and she doesn’t need to know everything about me…” Robert snapped remembering how Chrissie doesn’t know about his condition and the real reason he has Peritas.

Aaron just chuckled sarcastically “that sounds like the makings of a very healthy marriage” it amused him to see how far in the closet Robert truly was. The man would soon learn what Aaron did and it was that he couldn’t run from or hide what he was forever ‘but then again that’s not my problem.’ Robert glared at the man “Are you married or a marriage counselor by any chance?” Aaron knew he hit a nerve “not really.”

“Then why are we talking about this?”

Aaron didn’t really have an answer for that, he didn’t know why he brought up the issue when he wanted nothing more than a one off. There was just something about Robert that made the mobster feel comfortable which for someone like Aaron it was a dangerous and even fatal mistake, so he let the blond man walk away. A small part of him knew that one time with Robert wouldn’t be enough and what they just did was much more than a simple one off.

* * *

** The Woolpack **

Aaron was standing at the bar enjoying a pint, feeling deliciously relaxed after releasing some tension. He saw Robert come and stand at the other side of the bar ordering a pint and a glass of white wine. They both ignored each other as much as possible although they could both feel the tension in between them, it didn’t help that their eyes were drawn to each other like moths to flames.

Victoria joined the tall man and pulled him to a table getting an exasperated look from her big brother for being manhandle. “Where have you been?” the question made Robert look up at Aaron’s back “oh just walking around, got a little lost seems like the village has changed a lot more than I though.” The was the perfect answer to distract Victoria and get her off the subject, his little sister was a bloodhound when she smelled some sort of secret or lie.

He loved her but she could be a busybody, a trait that he found annoying most of the time although the stubbornness was definitely a Sugden trait. Even though he tried to focus on his sister, Robert was hyper aware of all of Aaron’s movements like when he moved to the corner of the bar. He made the mistake of looking up and saw blue eyes staring right back of him, the younger man didn’t even turn away after being caught instead he smirked.

“Robert! Are you listening?”

“No” the honest answer got him a hard hit in the arm. “What has you so distracted?”

“Nothing, just not interested in any gossip or drama instead tell me about your life and all I’ve missed.”

Aaron tried to keep his eyes away from the man but he realized that the pull didn’t go away just because they had sex. The desired calmed down but Robert still intrigued him; he was distracted by Adam tapping his shoulders. “One of our mates is here to see you” Aaron knew what that meant so he finished his pint and went to the back room feeling Robert’s gaze as he walked away.

* * *

In the backroom a man in jeans and a hoodie stood in the living room looking comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, his hair was perfectly comb not a strand out of place which made the clothes he wore seem almost wrong. “What a surprise to see you here?” [We weren’t supposed to meet here, why are you here?] despite his proper image the made smiled casually as if they were long lost friends.

“I was in the area and I remembered you lived around here. I decided to go for it and see if I could find you.” [I found the information you requested faster than expected and decided to take a risk to bring it over]

Aaron laughed but there was a dark tone to his laughter that did not speak of amusement “mate I haven’t seen you in so long, what are you doing around here?” [I’m not happy. Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you.] Everyone knew that business was kept out of Emmerdale; it was very rare for Aaron or the Dingles to bring business to the village. If it was an emergency that couldn’t be taken outside the village or to the factory then he moved them to the barn at Wishing Well but never the pub.

That was the one rule that all Dingles head bosses kept, it was not only to keep their security and privacy but also for protection. Inside the village they and their own were safe; Emmerdale was off limits like a force field protected hidden safe house.

It would be dangerous if their enemies and even their allies found out about Emmerdale so they were very strict with this rule. Only very close few knew about Emmerdale’s connection to the Dingle crime family and every boss even Chas had killed anyone that had dare step into the village without permission.

“I come bearing gifts; I know you love to read.” [I felt it was important that you read this]

“Must be a good book…” [It better be important]

“It’s an exciting and long book.” [There is a lot that could become a problem]

Every word was coded to mean something else so that to other people it would sound like a regular conversation between good friends. It was a code only known between Debbie, Aaron and their closest soldiers; it was mostly the hackers and agents they had in MI-6. Aaron snatched the papers from the man watching the fear flash briefly in his eyes. It was a new high to see an agent trained to handle torture and death, fear him. Aaron always felt weak as a kid, not being the easily swashed ant felt refreshing.

**ROBER JACOB SUGDEN**

Aaron saw the basic information like age, height, physical appearance and bypass that since he already knew them and some he got to touch. After that there was family information and career information which was very normal expect for the gap in between leaving Emmerdale and moving in with his grandmother to Barcelona. So far Aaron wasn’t finding anything urgent enough to forgive the transgression.

“It’s on the next page.”

**MEDICAL RECORD**

Aaron turned the page to see the bold words still not knowing what was important about Robert’s medical record that would interest him especially when he saw the man had no sexually transmitted diseases. Robert was healthy except for the fact that he takes a cocktail of pills that Aaron didn’t really recognized and he wonder what they were for since the man was pretty healthy. To his surprise the dog was in his medical record under medication ‘so not a pet, a service animal but for what?’ It was lower at the bottom of the page that he saw why

**Patient had been diagnosis with manic depression…** ( _bipolar disorder_ )

To the side in pen Aaron could see the soldier explained what was manic depression because Aaron honestly though it was something else. The next pages were a long list of treatment trials and notes from psychologist, it looked like they tried a lot of treatments “can’t be cure but it can be treated with the right combination of medication and psychotherapy.” The soldier softly added most likely seeing the confusion in Aaron’s eyes.

“It’s all about getting the combination right…”

Aaron ignored the psychologist’s notes because a part of him knew that would take it too far, his inner most thoughts were personal and Aaron didn’t want to violate that ‘since when do I care about other people’s privacy.’ With Robert for some reason it was different, he wanted to know all this but he wanted to hear it from the man himself. He ignored the notes and turned to the last few pages which seemed to be a combination of police reports that were interesting.

**…broke into closed bakery…baked 214 cupcakes, ate 57 before morning…**

**…found swimming in the Thames…naked…**

**…passed out after cleaning street for three days…**

**…robbed…shopping spree…**

**…jumper….Tower Bridge**

**…stole dog…found in Bristol…**

They were a list of the things Robert had been caught doing during his manic episodes as it explained at the top, it was a long list and some of the things made even Aaron raise his eyebrows. He figured that was what the soldier meant about Robert possibly being dangerous, it seemed that the man had no control when manic which could be dangerous for the business and the people in the village.

“Very good book, I like it.” [You did good, don’t do it again.]

The soldier realized that his life was forgiven and he let himself release a sigh of relief “you should get on the road before it gets too late” [leave before I change mind and kill you.] The soldier nodded briefly in respect before leaving, Aaron took another look at the files before lighting them on fire and throwing them in the fire place. He learned all he wanted to know and one thing he learned from the family business was to always destroy anything that could lead to him or get him in trouble, once he got the information the document became useless unless it was for black mail. He doesn’t know why he kept the long list of incidents, for blackmail or for something else.

‘Robert Sugden can you really be a one off for me…?’

* * *

** A few days later **

Aaron was right, it only took them two days and they were making out in the bathroom at the Woolpack. Robert kept fighting it but Aaron wasn’t one to give up, it also helped that their attraction was so strong. For a few days they shared looks and stolen kisses in corners around the village but they both wanted more, the itch was back and kisses weren’t enough anymore.

To Aaron’s shock and his own, Robert was the one to make the first move…again. After another argument with Chrissie where she belittled him while Lawrence and Lachlan laughed at his expense, Robert was pissed. He walked into the pub looking for Aaron and not finding him; he snuck into the back room and caught him coming down the stairs. “Robert what are…?” Robert was all instinct; he crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss that involved a lot of tongue and teeth.

“Upstairs”

It was all he ordered when they pulled back to breath before rushed up the stairs skipping steps not even making sure that Aaron was following. It wasn’t arrogance or even confidence, it was a combination of blind rage, frustration, built up desire and something more that he couldn’t name and didn’t want to. Robert was scare of how intense he was drawn to Aaron or how right it felt to be with the man, it could ruin everything he worked so hard for but he couldn’t give it up, he didn’t want to.

‘It’s the one time I feel in control and free…’

Aaron soon joined him as expected and they got lost in each other forgetting expectations, responsibilities and their one off agreement. It was definitely not a one off and they both knew that but they couldn’t help think that as long as they kept it casual, they should both be fine. Aaron couldn’t afford falling and losing someone again while Robert couldn’t be alone and ashamed any more.

‘It’s fine, we just have to keep it casually controlled…that’s easy…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys the affair has officially began, I liked a lot of parts from the robron storyline in the show so I try to keep the good parts and just twist them a little. I always felt that Chrissie would be very snotty and I hated that they tried to make her sweet and elegant. I also didn't like the Whites hypocrisy so I decided to address it. 
> 
> A few of you might be surprised by Robert's condition but when Robron first began I was sure that Robert was bipolar with his manic episodes-like behavior (Cabin scenes, threating then apologizing everyone, impulsively hiring hitman...ect) I think that was the shows biggest missed opportunity, not necessarily to redeemed Robert's actions but to address mental health and the result trauma and not being treated could have. Robert's condition won't play a major role in the story since it's just a part of him but it is important and would be brought up.
> 
> Let me know what you think, did I get the kiss and first time right? what do you think of Robert being bipolar? And did you figure it out before it was revealed?


	6. Crazy and the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more smut! Robert and Aaron get emotionally invested and a wedding happens.

**More beast than man**

Aaron watched the field of cream that was covered in brown spots like stars in the night sky, he softly ran his finger from one to the other trying to connect them some way “their not constellations you know.” The soft amused voice made him look up broad shoulders, slim neck and full head of hair like wheat field in the sun. “They look like it…” Aaron pointed to a bigger one by the left shoulder “…see this one is the big dipper and…” Aaron ran his finger through the freckled back “…this is the little dipper.”

Robert turned so that Aaron could see as he rolled his eyes “you know nothing of astrology do you?” Aaron just smirked before leaning in and marking the stars on Robert’s back with his lips. They were both exhausted and Aaron was deliciously sore from their third ‘or was it fourth?’ round. He knew he was going to be walking with a limp, it was probably the reason why Robert was so relax and smug.

‘Smarmy prat’

Aaron thought fondly which was becoming more and more frequent whenever he thought of the older man ‘it was becoming a problem.’ They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, they both began going on ‘business’ trips to get some privacy. Debbie was the only one that knew what was really going on since she was his second and she began to get suspicious after the third unannounced business trip.

“You can still take more!?”

“What? Can’t give more, old man?”

Aaron smirked like the little shit he was as Robert glared at him; they both knew that getting old was a touchy subject for the slightly vain man which is why Aaron used it every time he wanted to rile him up. Robert pulled a smirking Aaron down until the man was lying on the bed and Robert could get on top of him. “I’ll show you old” Robert kissed Aaron until he was so breathless that black spots began to form in his vision, to end he bit his bottom lip and pull knowing that it will be bright red and swollen later.

“I’m going to show you to respect your elders.”

Robert began by kissing and biting down Aaron’s neck, over the weeks he learned that the man liked it rough enough to feel it but not too much to bleed or cause pain. It was a struggle to find the perfect balance but when they did find it there was no turning back, Robert played Aaron’s body like a prodigy musician playing the piano. Robert traveled down broad shoulders to focus on Aaron’s weakness.

“Rob…”

Aaron always became a mess when Robert played with his nipples “so sensitive…” Robert teased as he licked them like they were the delicious caramel drops he bought on his trip to Vienna. He couldn’t get enough of them and based on the moans Aaron was letting out the younger man was also enjoying it. Robert bit the erected nipple before pulling it with his teeth until Aaron whole chest arched following the movement. “Fuck…Rob” Aaron was having a hard time keeping it together.

Robert smirked as he continued to tease the younger man until he was a mess of moans and sweat, he bit and sucked until they were erected and bright red. “You should get them pierce, I’ll love to pull on that” Aaron moan at the image of Robert pulling on nipple rings even though they both knew he wasn’t going to get them. Robert though it was because he was scare of needles but Aaron knew that for him it was a dangerous road that he almost turn down when the abuse first started.

Soft kisses traveled down his chest and stomach to the border of his dark pubs, it made Aaron forget any dark thoughts or unwanted memories. He was with Robert and everything was better when he was with Robert. “Rob, stop teasing…” In response Robert licked a thick vein up Aaron’s dick before sticking the tip of his tongue into the wet slit getting a direct taste of the pre-cum leaking out. The sounds reached a new pitch, it made Robert’s dick make a brave attempt to join the younger man but he wasn’t there ‘yet.’

His love for candy and anything sweet made Robert great at blowjobs, his tongue was used to doing gymnastics for a sweet treat. All the practice he got in college also helped but Aaron didn’t need to know that. He focused on teasing and torturing the cheeky brat that dared call him old, Robert kept running his tongue up and down sucking on the head when Aaron’s moans became desperate. “You’ll get us kicked out…” Robert didn’t really sound like he care and neither did Aaron.

“Don’t care! Fuck me already!”

Robert laughed but he lubed up his fingers and got to work although he couldn’t help but tease Aaron more by teasing his stretched hole. “Look at that you’re still wide open” with his two thumbs Robert stretched the hole to see how wide he could open it “Rob!” Then he wrapped one hand tightly around the base of Aaron’s dick to stop him from getting the release the younger man yearned for while the other one was used to keep the twitching hole open.

Aaron was in heaven and hell all at the same time and he loved every second of it, he had no control yet at the same time with Robert he had all the control. It was a delicious contradiction that worked perfectly for Aaron and Robert as well. Then the last trace of rational thought left Aaron and his mind went blank as he felt the wet and softness of Robert’s tongue wiggle at his entrance.

“Holy Fuck!”

The feeling was strange and new yet it send a shock up his spine making him arch of the bed. No one had ever done that to Aaron and he wasn’t sure if he liked it but then the tip of Robert’s tongue breeched and wiggled inside him and his decision was made “fuck! Don’t stop!” Robert proceeded to drive Aaron crazy with pleasure ‘is that his tongue or a snake?’ It felt like hours of Robert’s tongue when his fingers joined and Aaron was officially ruined by the man that literally had Aaron’s balls in his mouth.

‘Going to be hard to let this one go’

* * *

Aaron was deliciously sore, Robert had tortured him for what felt like hours bringing him to the edge and pulling him back as he was about to fall. Robert kept him there until he was ready to go again and then he fucked him hard and leaving Aaron comatose for a few hours ‘I’m pretty sure I came twice.’ The memory alone makes Aaron shiver and keeps him more relax than a joint ever did which should have been another red flag.

The other one should’ve been the fact that he tended to share things with Robert that he otherwise wouldn’t with anyone else sometimes not even himself. _“With you I can let go”_ The man had just smirked and swallow Aaron’s dick until it hit the back of his throat. The smirk was another red flag or more specific how attractive he found it instead of annoying. Aaron was learning that Robert communicated through smirks.

“Your face is going to get stuck that way.” Aaron teased but he tried to memorize each one and figure out what they meant.

“There are worse ways in which my face could be stuck, mum.”

That was another thing, Robert had an answer or snarky comment for everything, absolutely nothing stump the man. It was annoying, amusing and impressive all in one, Robert was the picture perfect image of what normal people thought a bad boy was, looks included. Yet Aaron was slowly learning that there was so much more to the man than what people saw and believed.

In the bedroom, when it was just them Robert was open, considerate, and patient yet dominant; the man took control so naturally that they didn’t even need to have the conversation of who tops. In fact the only conversation they had was when they talked about their turn-offs, other than that they had been able to read each and know what the other needed before they could even voice it.

They just naturally fall into their roles, Robert knew Aaron needed to be submissive and give control while Aaron knew that with everything so out of control in his life Robert needed to be dominant and in control. “…ron…Aaron!” Chas’ voice snapped him out of his thoughts “what?” he realized that he had gotten so lost in thought that he had not listened to what his mother was saying.

“I’ve been talking to you, have you been listening? What’s wrong?”

“I wasn’t listening; there were other things in my mind.”

“Is everything okay?”

“No worse than usual”

Chas hated that about her son, he was an expert at responding to questions without really giving any information which she thought shouldn’t be possible. “I was just saying that it would be nice to have a date for Andy and Katie’s wedding…” The last few days Aaron had been in a good mood and Chas decided to take advantage of that by bringing up the topic of Finn. “Then get one, what are you expecting me to play matchmaker?” Aaron shrugged his shoulders in annoyance.

“No, I meant for you…It would be nice for you to find a date.”

“…” Aaron raised an eyebrow, having an idea of where the woman was going with everything and he decided to see how far she would take it.

“You know Finn has recently come out as gay. He’s smart, sweet, patient and good looking, most of all I heard he was also single…”

And there it was Chas Dingle had reached her destination that was where she wanted to take him. The woman wanted to play matchmaker out of some deluded idea that dating would mellow Aaron out. Before Aaron could snarl something, the back door to the pub opened “give me a pint and a glass of white wine” Robert demanded rudely interrupting their conversation and not really caring “how about you ask nicely and I might think about it” Chas glared at the man.

“How about you learn customer service and I might give you my money.”

Robert didn’t miss a beat giving the woman the smirk that made people want to punch him especially people that already hated him. Aaron wanted to smirk at the man’s snark, he found it charming. Chas pursed her lips and glared but still turned around to get the order ready while she had her back to them Robert send him the ‘I’m hot and I know you think so’ smirk.

Aaron rolled his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from smiling and inviting the older man to his room upstairs or even the bathroom. Instead Aaron blatantly checked the man out; he was wearing jeans that fit him perfectly with a light blue shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes and a leather jacket. Just looking at him in all his confidence made the itch inside Aaron return full force, he wanted to be taken and slam against “did you wait long?”

Everything was broken by Chrissie coming in and walking over to Robert and wrapping her arms around him, taking the older man’s attention “No, just got here actually.” Robert didn’t miss a beat, like he wasn’t just I flirting with another man. Instead he held her in his arms and looked into her eyes like a man deeply in love. Aaron glared at the couple especially at Chrissie’s arms on Robert’s back, at first he was fine with sharing Robert mainly because Robert wasn’t his the same way that he wasn’t Robert’s.

“Here” Chas placed a glass of wine but slammed the pint on the bar getting the attention of the two lover birds.

“You ordered for me!? Thanks, you’re so sweet.”

Chrissie smiled adoringly at her fiancé while Robert smiled like her happiness actually meant something to him. Aaron glared and even worse when Chrissie got on her tip toes and actually kissed him with a soft and gentleness that would make most think they were in love. Aaron felt the dark feeling push back as he stared at the hands on Robert and envision ripping them off and breaking them. He knew that he couldn’t do anything mainly because it would blow his cover but also because they agreed that their thing was only temporary.

_“I’m not cheating once I get married…”_

‘Robert made it clear; once we get each other out of our system we’re moving on.’

Aaron was having a harder time believing that as their affair went on, while Aaron held his pint so hard he almost crushed it his mother was scheme of ways to get him and Finn together, she was sure that once she got them to talk Aaron would fall for the shy man. She was unaware that in his mind Aaron was breaking Chrissie’s arms and pulling them away from Robert.

“They look cute together; it’s too bad he’s just using her. She seems to really love him”

Aaron finally turned to his mother who was now looking at the couple that seemed lost in their own lovey dovey world. “What do you mean? Did you hear something?” He was ashamed that a part of him was actually excited about the idea even though they both agreed that what they have was only about pleasure. “I don’t have to, I know Robert Sugden and how he operates” At this response Aaron rolled his eyes, he was annoyed by how judgmental the village seems to be of Robert.

‘They didn’t even know me yet I was accepted faster than him.’

* * *

Aaron turned to the other end of the bar where the couple stood only to see Robert staring back at him as Chrissie talked. Aaron made sure that his face didn’t give away the emotions he was feeling at seeing Robert with someone else. Robert turned and whispered something to Chrissie before getting up and walking to the bathroom. A few seconds later Aaron followed him, unable to resist having a moment alone with Robert.

“Wonder…does she know how sensitive your neck is?”

Aaron walked over behind Robert who was washing his hands and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. He kissed the back of Robert’s neck getting a pleased hum from the man, Aaron pulled Robert’s shirt out of his pants so that he could feel the taller man’s soft and warm skin. “Tell me Robert, does she?” The man shivered as Aaron’s hands moved to the bulge in his pants and squeezed.

“Chrissie…doesn’t…”

Aaron knew what he was doing; he knew that he was trying to assert that Robert was his, that only he got to see Robert at his most vulnerable. Aaron doesn’t know what came over him, he wasn’t a jealous person and at first he didn’t have much of a problem with Robert being engage but now it bothered him and he didn’t want to share the man. After getting a glimpse of the Robert behind the iron mask, Aaron wanted more and he wanted to be the only one to get it.

That was the reason he unashamedly dropped to his knees and opened the man’s pants, pulling his half hard dick. “That’s right, remember she can’t give you what I can” Aaron declared before taking the man into his mouth, he had to hurry before someone walked in since they were out in the open. “Aaron…someone…might” Robert try valiantly to summon the strength to fight the pleasure but he failed and he wasn’t too disappointed by it.

Aaron sucked with urgency like the man’s dick was holding some lifesaving medicine that he needed. He couldn’t take all of Robert in because the man was too long but damn it, if he wasn’t going to try. The slight gagging filled the air of the otherwise silent bathroom, it was so obscene and erotic that Aaron felt his dick twitch ‘I can’t cum from just sucking him off…’ It was impossible as much as he was attracted to Robert and the man drove him wild, Aaron had never cum without being touched.

Then he felt Robert’s long fingers bury themselves in his hair at first just holding “God your mouth is perfect…” but as he grew more desperate, Robert used his hold as leverage to move Aaron at his speed. “Come on, I know you can take more” With those words Robert was practically throat fucking a gagging Aaron ‘I should hate this, why does it feel so good.’ Maybe it was because despite his roughness and hard hold, Robert’s voice held so much affection and pride that Aaron wanted to hear it more.

‘There is definitely a dark reason for that somewhere but I really don’t want to go there.’

Aaron could feel by Robert’s speed that the man was close and Aaron braced himself on the man’s tone thighs. “Can you cum for me, just like this Aaron. On your knees, mouth stuffed with my dick as my cum runs down your throat.” Aaron gagging was getting louder and he squeeze Robert’s thigh as his dick ache in desperation. He couldn’t do it, he had to touch himself or else he would just stay painfully hard.

“Come on; don’t make me think I fell for a quitter.”

And that was it, the magic words that Aaron didn’t know he needed or would drive him to the edge. To hear Robert’s confession was such a trill that Aaron came in his pants and blanked out for a moment as he felt Robert’s dick explode and the man’s cum fill his mouth. In his dazed stage Aaron subconsciously swallowed every last drop even licking his lips as if he was given some sweet dessert custard.

“Bloody hell Dingle, you’ll be the death of me.”

Robert help a shaky Aaron to his feet and lead the man to a stall, the younger man seemed to still be in a daze so Robert lowered his pants and clean as much cum as possible. He took some cum in his fingered and sucked on them making Aaron give a pitiful moan. Robert smirk before continuing to clean the man, the pants ( **AN: If I remembered correctly in England this it underwear)** were a lost cause but at least it didn’t seep into the jeans.

Robert took his pocket square and dried Aaron’s face after cleaning it with some water “can you walk?” He tried to gage how lucid Aaron was, not wanting to leave him alone. It took a few minutes before Aaron was able to formulate a response “yea, I’m good.” Robert stood him up, not completely sold but knowing that they had been gone too long. “I have to go” Aaron hid his disappointment “yea, go ahead. I’m good, I got what I wanted.”

Aaron’s nonchalant attitude didn’t really convince Robert but the man let it go, after looking the younger man over one last time he walked out the bathroom. It was perfect timing as someone walked in, Aaron hid in the stall for a few seconds. Once outside he saw Chrissie once again all over Robert but this time he smirk because he could taste Robert in his mouth and he knew that Robert still had Aaron’s taste in his own.

Chrissie may think Robert was hers but the taste on Aaron’s mouth and what happened in the bathroom says otherwise. He thought about the words that he was sure Robert let slip out, the words that pushed him over the edge “everything okay love?” His mother looked at him with worry “yea, everything’s perfect.” A doubtful Chas went to take care of other customers so she missed when the young girl that helped at the pub part time placed an orange juice in front of him.

“I didn’t order this…”

“The man over there sent it over” she pointed to Robert who seemed focused on a conversation with Chrissie and Victoria who had joined them at some time.

 **Drink it!**

He checked his phone and saw the plain text from Robert, at first he was confused until Charity walked by “what’s with the juice? You have low blood sugar or something?” Aaron realized what Robert was doing and he felt a warm feeling inside him “or something.” Aaron hide his smile in the cup of orange juice as he drank it all; when he put it down he saw Robert smirked at him, the pride was clear in his eyes. Aaron shook his head and put his signature grumpy face so that the smug man doesn’t realize how much his gesture affected Aaron.

_Soo bossy_

_People have died for less._

**You’re not as scary as you'll like to believe.**

Aaron smirked at the response ‘oh if you only knew…’

* * *

** A few months later **

It was a few days before Andy’s wedding and Robert was over being back home, not only was everyone watching him expecting him to fail but Chrissie had been more insufferable that usual with her snide remarks about Robert’s lack of wealth or upbringing. Lawrence was at least more distracted by his own issues and Lachlan was also distracted with teen angst ‘thank god for small mercies.’

But that was where the mercies ended, with Andy’s wedding preparation Chrissie was hit by the bug, even worse the woman had become friends with Katie which meant that Robert was constantly being stressed by Chrissie about things that Katie had told him, _“Robert did you really…”_ and _“Robert I can’t believe you…”_ that was all he heard for the last few weeks. To make matters worse, Diane had the audacity to give Andy his mother’s ring and it made him furious. **(AN: I found this very fucked up in the show, I think Robert was justify in his anger.)**

“ _Yea seems logical to give the killer his victim’s possessions…”_ The smile on Andy’s face evaporated as he heard Robert’s whispered words and it made Robert smirk.

“If anyone deserves the last thing we have from mum it’s him, right Andy? You’ve earned it”

Robert gave his brother an innocent smile hoping that in his eyes Andy saw the fire that killed their mum. Andy avoided his eyes and Robert felt a sick satisfaction at that, Katie glared not knowing what he was talking about( **AN: I don’t remember if Andy told Katie and frankly I don’t like the woman so I didn't go back and check. I felt her obsession with Robert was never addressed, it was not her business what went on in his relationship. It might be an unpopular opinion but I didn’t really care that she died. She needed to mind her own business, it was weird to me that despite getting forgiven and moving on she was still hung up on Robert)** but she didn’t really care ‘she didn’t really need a reason to make me the villain.’

“Oh come off it Robert, Andy is more of a man and a better son than you ever was”

“If you really believed that you wouldn’t have opened your legs to me so easily.”

“Robert! What is wrong with you!?” Of course that was the moment Diane decides to intervene which made him roll his eyes.

“…Many things but no less than everyone else, why do you ask?” Robert responded casually, unbothered by her tone, words or the indignation in the family and eavesdroppers face. Aaron who was sitting by the bar smirking at the man’s cheek.

Diane was speechless, she didn’t really expect such a cavalier attitude from the young man “how could you say that?” this time it was Victoria that exclaimed with a softer tone “I only play nice with people that bother to act like adults and not spiteful cows that can’t move on.” He spit out the last part at Katie who took a step back as Andy got in front of her and glared at Robert ready to fight.

“Congratulations on the ring…” he smirked at Katie “…it’s fire proof, isn’t it Andy?” the man in question flinched away as if he was slapped.

* * *

Robert walked out the pub and fast walked until he was away from it all before bending down and trying to catch his breath. “Fuck!” He was regretting leaving Peritas home in that moment more than ever, he could feel his whole body shaking as memories of fire and screams tried to resurface. “Robert…You have to breathe…” Aaron soft voice burst through the haze “…Everything is okay…Their not here, it’s just you and me.” The reassurance worked better than Robert expected it to.

Aaron was glad he snuck out and followed the man, who was so close to having a panic attack when he found him. He led the tall man to his car and sat him in the passenger seat, a run usually helped him clear his head but he wasn’t sure a run was the best thing for Robert. Silence in the car wasn’t uncomfortable mainly because Aaron was focused on Robert and Robert was focused on getting his shit together.

“He set the fire that killed our mum…”

After what felt like hours of silence, Robert broke it first emotion still clear in his voice “…he took away the only person to see and love me yet he’s rewarded for it…” the ‘while I’m punished’ was left unsaid but they both heard it. “Everyone thinks I’m just jealous of him…” Robert continued talking “and you’re not?” Aaron took the risk and decided to ask hoping that it wouldn’t make Robert close back up.

“No, maybe when we were younger but after that…I hated him for getting away with destroying my world and my father for covering it up.”

“…”

“There are many other reasons why I hate my father but that’s one of the main ones.”

Aaron hated hearing the shame in Robert’s voice as if he was a bad son for hating his father for being an arsehole and bad parent. “Where are you taking me? Should I be worry?” Before Aaron could say anything Robert spoke up trying to lighten the mood. “I don’t know, where do you want to go?” Robert actually seemed to think about it “I can’t go home; Katie probably called Chrissie to complain.” The exasperation in Robert’s tone made Aaron angry at Katie; he needed to find out what was the woman’s real problem with Robert.

‘She got Andy and is about to get married why is she still so obsessed with Robert and what he does?’

Aaron didn’t like the answer that his mind provided for him “then I won’t take you home.” Robert smiled for a brief moment “Peritas, I don’t really like leaving him over night for too long I don’t trust Lachlan…” Suddenly Aaron understood why their ‘trips’ were no longer than a day before Robert insisted he had to go back. Aaron had always thought it was about Chrissie but he realized it was the dog.

‘Makes sense if Peritas is a service dog than Robert would need him with him at all times.’

Aaron wanted to ask why Robert kept leaving the dog when going out in public or when they went on their trips, Aaron had no problem getting a suite where the dog could stay in the living room while they enjoyed the bedroom. “We’ll go get him then” Robert raised his eyebrow “how are we going to get him without getting caught.” Aaron parked off to the side “wait here” normally Robert would argue but Aaron tone left no room for arguments.

He walked up to the house staying out of the light, Aaron was familiar with Home Farm since it used to belong to his family so he walked around the side of the house to the kitchen door. Aaron smiled when he saw the doggy door; he crouched to the side and whistled “Peritas” he called softly and whistle again. A dog’s hearing was sharper than a human’s and they always investigated any strange sounds, guards dogs like German Shepard's were even more so.

This was proven when a whiskey colored head popped out the doggy door and look around “hey boy, remember me?” Aaron could tell from the movements of the dog’s body that he was wagging his tail which should be a good sign. “Come on boy, Robert is waiting” the dog seemed to understand his human’s name and stepped completely out the door in excitement. Aaron walked away towards the car before anyone decided to check on the dog.

Not hearing any tracks following him, Aaron turned around to see the dog still sitting by the door. He realized that just because the dog knew him didn’t mean that he would follow him so Aaron called Robert “need a little help.” The dog’s head turned in curiosity “should I come…?” his ears perked up as if hearing his humans voice “no, just talk to him.” Aaron walked backwards with the phone in his hand “Peritas come.” The dog followed the voice eagerly; somehow they made it without being caught.

Once Peritas saw the car, Aaron was completely ignored as the dog ran to his human who opened the door for him to jump in. “I’m sorry buddy, I don’t like leaving you either. I really needed you this time, I’m sorry…so sorry…” Aaron pretended not to hear Robert’s whispered words or the emotions that filled his voice. Instead Aaron started the car and drove away before they drew attention.

“Where are we going?”

“A place where we can all unwind”

* * *

They stopped at a high rise in Hotten that Robert didn’t recognize “where are we?” there wasn’t any worry in his voice just curiosity. “My place” Aaron responded before getting out of the car, leaving an even more confuse Robert. “Your place? I though you lived on top of the pub…” Robert opened the door for Peritas who stuck to his side like glue; the dog sensed his chaotic emotions. Instead of answering Aaron led them inside and to the elevator, Robert missed Aaron glaring at the door man who was about to complain about the massive dog.

To Robert’s shock the apartment fit the rest of the buildings décor with a mix of modern and traditional, it was nothing like he expected Aaron to have. The man seemed more of the black walls, kind of frat house or bachelor pad décor than an actual design style. “This is nice” Aaron rolled his eyes “don’t sound so surprise, I actually have style.” Robert looked at the black trainers, baggy black jeans and oversized hoodie “do you?”

“Well I slept with you so maybe you’re right.”

Aaron teased back “please, sleeping with me is the only tasteful thing you’ve ever done.” Robert could never stay quiet and not have the last word, it didn’t really bothered Aaron as much as it did others instead he found it endearing. The blond man walked around exploring the place spending a little more time in the kitchen. Based on the heart eyes that Aaron could see, the blond liked to cook because no one but someone who liked to cook would get so excited about a kitchen.

By far Robert’s favorite part of the flat was Aaron’s bathroom more precisely his bathtub “this is amazing!” The man immediately made himself at home by preparing himself a bath which made Aaron raised his eyebrow “sure make yourself at home…” He said sarcastically but was ignored by Robert who began undressing and Peritas who jumped on the bed. “Really!? No respect!” He exclaimed getting an unimpressed look from both dog and human “oh stop complaining and come join me or you can close the door and continue talking to yourself.”

Robert stood at the door of the bathroom in all his naked glory and Aaron didn’t need to be asked twice. He practically ripped his clothes off and joined the man who had gotten in, baths weren’t really his thing but sitting there leaning against Robert’s chest ‘I might change my mind if I have good company.’ For a while all they did was sit there letting the warm bath calmed them down, “should really buy some oils and bubble baths…” Aaron felt himself droop and relax something he had never done with anyone else. Robert let the water calm him down and focused on Aaron’s warm skin and Peritas’ presence nearby.

Aaron was snapped from his relaxed stage by Peritas big head leaning on the edge of the tub “what the…!?” The dog just grinned and wagged his tail as if he didn’t just surprise Aaron and make him jump. Aaron’s exclamation made Robert open his eyes and slowly lift his head form where it was leaning on the bathtub. The older man smiled “it’s okay Peritas, I’m better, at ease…” he commanded the dog adding a “…good boy.” The dog turned around and walked out the bathroom most likely getting on the bed and taking a nap.

“You got him trained really well” Aaron added knowing why the dog was so well trained but not giving anything away, he wanted to see what Robert would say.

“I didn’t actually train him although he is train for me…”

“You took him to those posh places?”

“No, Peritas is actually a service dog…” Robert is not sure why he said that while Aaron was shock that the man admitted it.

“And they named him Peritas?” Aaron decided to give the man a break and not force him to confess something that was clearly a touchy subject ‘I already know anyways.’

Robert was surprised that Aaron didn’t push him for more information, he knew that it was not because the younger man had no idea what a service dog was despite what others in the village may say Aaron wasn’t daft. When people heard service dog they couldn’t control their curiosity and often asked what was wrong with him especially since his condition wasn’t obvious. A big part of Robert appreciated the younger man for being considerate and giving him a choice.

“I actually named him.”

* * *

**_ Flashback _ **

_Robert was nervous; he had been called by the service dog organization to tell him that they had a dog for him. He was surprised because he thought it would take much longer, service dogs for bipolar disorder were not as common so they have a smaller inventory than service dogs for those visually impaired or hearing impaired. In fact he was prepared for the long wait so when he got the notice, it took him a while to process._

_“We have a possible candidate from our new litter, normally we would train the animals and then they would meet their charge but it’s different for each condition…”_

_He knew what they meant; they wanted to make sure that the dog could deal with his special kind of crazy. Not everyone can stand to deal with him on a regular basis let alone when he was having one of his episodes so he understood it. That was why he walked in with trepidation, dogs loved everyone and if he was rejected by a dog then what would that mean for him ‘I’m moving to a cabin in the woods and becoming a hermit.’_

_The place was loud filled with dogs barking and humans talking, it was a lot to say the least. He felt his eyes blurred as his senses became overwhelmed, it probably didn’t help that he had recently come out of a really bad depressive episode and the aftereffects were still lingering. “Mr. Sugden welcome, sorry for all the noise” A small woman rushed over to him, her voice was soft and gentle. She steered him away from everything almost as if knowing what was going on, she took him to a room where the noise was muffled and he felt like he could breathe again._

_“Will be right back with him, wait here.”_

_He wanted to say something smart but decided against it mainly because he was not 100% and he just wanted to go home. The woman walked back in carrying a small German Shepard puppy with giant ears and a tiny body, even to Robert who didn’t know a lot about German Shepherds, the puppy seemed small. “He’s the runt of the litter, we think he will be too small for any of our other programs but if you two connect…”_

_Robert glared at the dog; he hated the idea of being given the scraps that no one else wanted. The dog turned his head in a way that was too adorable even for Robert in his current mood, she put the dog down and he rushed to Robert’s side. At first he ignored the runt but the little guy was stubborn and persistent, it reminded him of when he was younger chasing after his father’s approval._

_“You know that doesn’t work, it only leads to disappointment and heartbreak.”_

_Again the dog did the head tilt except that this time he tilted too far and the weight of his massive ears knocked him down. Robert shook his head; he was having less and less confidence that the runt could actually help him with anything except picking up girls. It was unfair at Robert was in his early 20s and already branded for life. He was determined to ignore the dog but the dog was determined to not be ignored._

_Suddenly he felt a wetness on his thigh “Oh my god!” the woman exclaimed and Robert looked down to see the dog looking at him smugly. The woman rushed to get paper towels to help dry him while apologizing over and over like Robert was a ticking time bomb about to explode. But Robert was distracted; there was a defiance and strength in the big brown eyes that felt old and wise yet reckless and mischievous._

_“Peritas…”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“His name…it’s Peritas…”_

_“So you’ll…”_

_“When would he be ready?”_

**_ End Flashback _ **

* * *

“What!? Why would you name him Peritas? Where all the normal names taken?” Aaron exclaimed teasing the older man who shoved him slightly.

“Ay! Watch it! For your information Peritas was the name of Alexander the Great’s favorite hunting dog, who was believed to have gone toe to toe with lions and elephants saving its master’s life multiple times. There are even rumors that there was a town in what is now India named after him, he was that great…” **(AN: This is actually true, I found it as I was looking up names for the dog. I figure Robert would be the one to go either historical or nerdy with the name.)** Robert rambled excitedly and Aaron for the first time saw the dorky side to the often smooth and cool man “…so yea, I think that it is a worthy name for a dog as it’s the name of one of the greatest dogs in history and Peritas II, my dog is also one of the greatest dogs in history.”

Robert finished his speech like a proud parent defending and bragging about their child, the dog mentioned had wandered over probably from hearing his name. He seemed to know that his father was talking about him and complimenting him because he got up in Robert’s face and licked him. Aaron couldn’t help but smile at the two, they made an adorable sight; with Peritas Robert seemed happier and pure, no mask or games.

“Other people name their dogs Cooper, Buddy or even Rocky but no you looked up some historical dog’s name to give to your dog…why am I not surprise…”

“Because you know that I don’t do things like everyone else.” Robert whispered in his ear and suddenly the atmosphere changed.

Peritas seemed to read the mood or lose interest in the two humans because he walked out, they heard his nails walk out the bedroom as well probably exploring the rest of the house or checking the perimeter like a good guard dog breed. Robert nibble Aaron’s ear moving down to his neck “do I?” Aaron challenged wanting more than nibbles and soft kisses. Robert seemed to read him like a well-loved and known book.

Aaron sigh as he felt Robert’s long fingers travel down his chest and stomach stopping briefly to pinch his nipples, the combination of that and Robert’s teeth on his neck knowing that they might leave a mark made Aaron moan. He was already half hard and it was embarrassing since Robert hadn’t really touched him. The man had a control over him that Aaron didn’t really understand, with a few kisses Robert had him falling apart in his arms.

“I’ll show you then.”

* * *

The two men laid on the bed relaxing after a round in the bathtub, one over sink and a recent one in bed. They were both sore an exhausted, Aaron for obvious reasons while Robert’s thighs were sore from carrying Aaron’s weight over the sink. ‘I need to work out more’ the man couldn’t help but think as he felt his thighs pulse from the effort. Despite his soreness Aaron was in pure bliss, he thought about the marks he saw on his neck while Robert fucked him over the sink.

“I’m bipolar…”

Aaron froze from his place on Robert’s chest “…not like joking ‘oh ha ha she’s so bipolar’ which is so disrespectful by the way but actually bipolar, that’s why I have Peritas.” The room was quiet Aaron didn’t want to spook the man and having him close up, Robert seems like the type to whom being honest and sharing was like pulling teeth but when the man didn’t speak Aaron spoke up

“Does Chrissie know?” Aaron doesn’t know why he asked that “and say what ‘hey Chrissie I’m so messed up that my baggage has baggage, you want to get married!?’ no she doesn’t know, no one knows but my gran and now you.” The man snapped yet there was no anger in his tone instead there was a deep self-deprecation that bothered Aaron.

“You’re not messed up…”

“I get episodes where I go crazy and do things that no normal human being would usually do then I want to off myself…yea, you’re right I’m perfectly normal.” The sarcasm was thick and the self-deprecation was even thicker.

“To me you are…I mean I burned my father alive because he was abusing me so I can’t really judge…”

This time it was Robert’s turn to freeze up at the revelation while Robert process Aaron berated himself for revealing something like that. He never admitted it out loud in part because he didn’t really care to give it space in his mind but also because he knew it would confirm people’s suspicion. ‘Now I probably have to kill him and he was such a good lay’ he was waiting for the disgust “that’s not really the same, you just did the world a favor” but it never came.

“What…?”

Robert smirked down at him “you’re not really as special as you’ll like to believe” the older man teased him and it was such a new feeling for him. For a moment he was confused until he realized that it was acceptance something not even his family had truly given him. He felt a warm feeling spread all over him and he didn’t like it “does shoving a broom up his arse make me special enough.” Aaron wanted Robert to be disgusted and terrify like everyone else because that he knew how to deal with.

“Did the punishment fit the crime?” Aaron was again surprised by Robert’s calm tone so much that he was almost too distracted and almost missed what Robert was really asking him.

“Yes, I became a monster because it was the only way I could be free of him.”

Aaron knew that Robert wouldn’t understand, in fact many people wouldn’t understand what he did and why he did it but killing that man wouldn’t have been enough. The bastard marked him so deeply that simply killing him wouldn’t erase the mark left behind, burned in his brain. It was like having a tumor and he needed to cut it out before it consumed him, if he had just killed his father the mark, the nightmares would still haunt him.

Why should he allow the disgusting arsehole to have power over him ‘why let him make me the suffering martyr that would always have that mark he left like a burn, when I could be the villain that ripped the mark and burn it on him.’ He doesn’t care what anyone says, he doesn’t regret what he did because death was too good for that man and he wanted to make him suffer so he felt what Aaron felt before he died.

‘And if that makes me a monster…’

“You’re not a monster…” Robert’s voice pulled him out of the dark void his mind was falling into, the man straddled him and grabbed his face forcing Aaron to look at him as if he knew that Aaron was losing a battle “…you’re just human and we’re not perfect; we’re all as strong as we are weak and we all have our breaking point.”

Once again there was so much understanding and acceptance in the man’s voice, the warm feeling was back pushing the dark away but this time it was stronger and Aaron didn’t fight it. There was something in Robert’s eyes that made Aaron just wanted to fall in and let the current of passion take him away. “Have you reached yours?” Aaron asked, a part of him was curious but a bigger and selfish part of him was hoping that Robert would join him in the dark void. Robert kissed him passionately distracting him from the topic as if the older man reached his quota of sharing his feelings.

“I don’t know.”

* * *

** Andy and Katie’s Wedding **

It was finally the big day and the village was filled with high energy some just happy for something new and an excuse to celebrate while others were excited for some possible fireworks both literally and figuratively. Everyone expected and some hope that Robert Sugden would live up to expectations and cause some drama. No matter how much people critic him or judge him, in a boring small village people like Robert are essential, they bring the life and excitement that the village needs.

Robert had actually been on his best behavior which that meant that he was staying away from his family except for Victoria. It helped that his ‘business’ trips kept him busy although Robert was enjoying his trips, the more time he spend with Aaron the louder his father’s disapproval and disgust got. When he has Aaron in his arms the voice is muted and the younger man’s moans of pleasure take him away but once it’s over the voice returns full force.

Chrissie had gotten more on his case about their own wedding which Robert had ignore, not even setting a date. _“Wouldn’t a double wedding be great!?”_ He had heard of baby fever but never wedding fever _“you’re telling me that you are willing to share the spotlight on what’s supposed to be your day?”_ All he needed to do was appeal to the woman’s haughtiness and the idea of a double wedding was dropped. That didn’t stop the woman from forcing fabrics and invitations down his throat; she would hijack a regular trip and take him to bakeries.

_“Let’s just see the flavors and prices.”_

It was getting on his nerves so much that he tried to find reasons to leave the house; he took up running and exercising with Peritas to avoid his fiancé. In the early stages of his diagnosis people with the disorder had suggested exercise especially away from others, saying that it helped rebalance them and wear out all the excess energy they felt despite the medications. At first Robert sneered not because he didn’t work out, he just felt it was better to work out in a gym where there are showers and other modern amenities.

But he found that the stress of being back home and Chrissie’s pressure was building up a lot of energy inside him and he needed to release some before he had an episode so he would take Peritas and run. Unaware to him Katie had got her claws into Chrissie and had filled her head with doubt and hate. _“Are you sure he’s not cheating? I mean it’s what Robert does…”_ even someone with Chrissie’s confidence had doubts sometimes so it was no surprise that she became desperate to speed up their wedding.

She wanted to lock Robert down believing that being married would keep the man faithful and devoted to her. Chrissie was positive that she was woman enough to keep Robert satisfy but she still wanted to get married so that everyone else would know that he belonged to her. “Not the choice I would go with…” Chrissie looked at the simple wild flowers around the church with distaste, the same way she critic everything else in the wedding.

“Did you expect something different, it’s a small village not London.”

Robert was annoyed by Chrissie’s constant commentary, as much as he hated Katie and Andy he will admit that they worked with what they had. Also his annoyance had nothing to do with them but with Chrissie’s arrogance and her superiority ‘then again everything about her seems to annoy me now in days.’ The ceremony had not started when Andy marched in like a bat out of hell right up to Robert.

“Where is it!?”

The man looked furious as he glared at the taller man “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Andy’s exclamation had drawn in the vultures that were hoping for fireworks “you know exactly what it is! You took it and I want it back!” Chrissie stared between the two brothers while Robert just raised his eyebrow actually confuse. Peritas stood by his side on edge since Andy walked in, Robert had spoken to the priest and explained in confidence that the dog was a service animal and he was allowed inside which Chrissie wasn’t happy about.

But Robert didn’t care so that’s how Peritas sat next to him with a burgundy bow tie to match his human’s suit. Robert had even taken the dog to the groomers so that he looked his best _“I wondered who he had to pay or threatened to be able to bring a dog in here.”_ Everyone had started gossiping and speculating it was the first highlight of the event. The second was the one currently happening “it might be hard for you to believe but you’re not the center of my world, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You bloody liar…” Everyone gasped mainly because they were inside the church “Andy calm down, I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding.”

Victoria stepped forward along with Diane to pacify Andy although Diane sent Robert a disapproving look. “It’s not a misunderstanding! He stole it because he was mad that you gave it to me.” Everyone gasp at the declaration, Chrissie grabbed Robert’s arm not liking the stares. Her actions had nothing to do with loyalty and more to do with her own image. “What did I steal?”

“THE RING!”

The room dissolved into gasps like the audience in some trashing reality show on the telly, Diane immediately changed her allegiance “Robert, how could you!?” Even Victoria had turned to her brother more hoping that Andy was wrong and Robert didn’t actually take it that far. She knew that he had not been happy “Robert you didn’t…!?” the man in question was too busy trying to process the accusation but Vic’s word filled him with indignation.

“Of course I didn’t! Why would I waste my time on something so obvious…”

Robert rolled his eyes all arrogance and confidence on the outside while inside he was actually hurt that Victoria actually believed that he was capable of doing something so petty. “See, maybe you misplaced it. Can you remember the last place…” Victoria tried to calm the situation and refocus attention “I didn’t misplace it. He stole it!” Andy wasn’t as easily convinced by Robert’s innocence as Victoria was and neither was anyone else in the room.

“Robert is not a thief; he has no use for some old ring.”

Chrissie stepped forward again more interested in her own image than defending Robert, it wouldn’t look right if the man she was going to marry was seen as a thief. “He was against Diane giving it to us from the very beginning…” Andy was becoming more agitated “yea because you don’t deserve it!” Robert exclaimed “see…” Andy smirked “he took it.” Again everyone was easily swayed once more.

“Robert! This is no time for one of you tantrums, give us the ring.” Diane ordered like a disappointed mother which didn’t really affect him because he never really connected with the older woman enough to respect her.

“I’m not the one throwing a tantrum and I told you I don’t have the ring! Maybe I wasn’t the only one that didn’t think Andy deserved it. You have a lot of ghosts; maybe we should ask them…?”

Andy stiffen up at the mention of his ghosts, he looked around scare that Robert would say anything. No one knew about Andy’s involvement in Sarah Sugden’s death, to everyone it was an accident as Jack Sugden had told them. Andy, Jack and Robert were the only ones there that knew what actually happened “Robert enough with these games! You’re being childish just give us the ring.” Diane exclaimed gently putting her hand on the golden child’s shoulder making him smile.

“As fun as this game has been, I hate to break it to you but I’m not the villain in this level so you just wasted all your time but I had fun…”

“Robert…” Victoria tried to chaste her big brother but it didn’t really work.

“…Whoever or whatever took the ring has my respect and appreciation but it wasn’t me so you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

Robert decided he had enough and walked out leaving everyone else behind with Peritas by his side. He regretted falling for Victoria’s puppy eyes and actually going to that wedding instead of staying home and enjoying the house to himself for once. The fresh air helped him calm down “that was some show…” Aaron walked over with a smirk on his face. “That was my whole life here in a nutshell.” Robert pointed to the church with distaste and resignation, Aaron studied Robert as if he was searching for something.

“I didn’t actually take the ring” Robert was annoyed but hurt that Aaron believed Andy and everyone else “I know you didn’t, you don’t have the finesse of a thief.” 

Robert shoved a smirking Aaron playfully, for the first time since the day began Robert actually smiled. “You think so…” Robert raised his eyebrow and smirked while Aaron lean in pulled by everything Robert Sugden, like it always happened when he was near the man. Even after weeks Aaron couldn’t get enough of the man, if anything his desire increased and he wanted more.

‘I want it all…’

“Robert!”

Aaron was about to suggest that they find some hidden corner and Robert take out his frustration in a way they could both enjoy but then Chrissie’s screeching broke through. Robert jumped away as if he had been electrocuted and Aaron could see as the mask was firmly put in place, he hated it. “How could you just leave me in that situation!? It was humiliating to be stuck in the middle of that…” the woman seemed to just realize that Aaron was there and her expression completely changed.

Chrissie went from nagging harpy to sweet angel in a flash and Aaron wanted to put a bullet in her head, he found the woman annoying and overbearing. Everything about Chrissie White screamed hypocrite and fake; Aaron had killed people for less than that. “Oh, hi Aaron…” The sweet smile didn’t work on him “…Robert let’s go home.” She wrapped her hands around Robert’s arm; Aaron glared at the arm squish between two boobs.

Aaron could feel the darkness rise again, it screamed at him to break each and every finger in that dainty hand. Imagining the woman’s screams of pain and pleads made him smirk; Robert seemed to notice something darker in that smirk since he pulled his arm free. “Why don’t you stay, I’m sure Katie would want you there. It wouldn’t look good for you to miss her wedding since you’re friends now…”

“You bloody bastard!”

They all turned to see Katie in a wedding dress marching up to them but staring only at Robert; Chas was walking behind her friend. “I knew you would do something, this is just like you. You just can’t let us be happy.” The woman looked furious while Chas stared at her son confuse as to why he was there. “Aaron…” She was going to ask but Katie’s anger was much louder “you are so pathetic! You think taking the ring would stop us from getting married…”

At her words everyone even Chas took a step back “and now we see what the issue is…” Robert smirked as he stepped forward giving the woman a mocking chuckle “…hate to break it to you but even when I was here you were nothing but an easy lay, not even worth being remembered let alone still wanted.” The sound of flesh clashing together was so loud in the otherwise quiet streets. Peritas growled loudly even lodging forward being stop only by Robert’s hand holding his leash.

A heavy breathing Katie stepped back in fear, her hand still hanging in the same position after slamming Robert; the man’s cheek was already turning bright red. Robert touched his lip to make sure he wasn’t bleeding before ignoring the pain and smirking almost as if Katie had proven some point. Unaware to them, Aaron’s blue eyes were burning with anger as he glared at the blonde woman; he had never been so furious by someone else being hurt since Jackson’s murder.

“Hating me won’t change what you did…” Robert lean forward to whisper to the woman directly “…or what you still want to do.”

The man walked away leaving everyone in a shocked silence for a few seconds before Chrissie also walked away more out of embarrassment than loyalty to Robert. “I don’t get it…” Aaron was the one to break the silence, the two women turned to him one in fear as she recognized his tone “…what’s your deal with Robert? You have both moved on; why still bring up the past?” It seemed like a simple question but Chas knew that was Aaron’s business tone, she couldn’t figure out why he was using it on Katie.

“All Robert does is use people…”

“But _people_ fall for his charms and let themselves be use so is it his fault that there are still gullible idiots looking for an excuse to make mistakes…”

“Aaron!” Chas tried to exclaim but Aaron didn’t take his eyes away from Katie who was still too fueled by her hate for Robert to notice that she was somehow being tested.

“He ruins people’s life!”

“But he didn’t ruin your life, you’re about to marry the man you love.”

The respond stumped her because it was true Katie should be happy that she was able to work things out with Andy and they could move on. She knew that she shouldn’t care what Robert did or say but she couldn’t help it, every time she saw the man’s smug smirk she wanted punch him. Robert did lie to her but the truth was deeper than that, she knew in part she was angry because she actually believed him and wanted…

“He doesn’t deserve to be happy.”

And just like that Katie had failed her test, the woman send one final glare the way Robert left and continue her march to the church. Aaron glared at her departing back “Aaron this is between them, stay out of it. We don’t want attention on…” Chas tried to pacify her son; she didn’t understand why he was so angry at Katie. Chas knew that Robert and her son had become sort of friends but she didn’t think it warrant the death glare Katie was getting.

“Don’t ever tell me what I want…” Aaron snapped shutting the woman up immediately “…I know exactly what I want and how to get it.”

“She’s my best friend…”

“Then you should tell her to let go of what’s not hers and move on…for her own good.”

Those words were a clear warning, for some reason Katie had gotten under Aaron’s skin and Chas knew that was a bad place to be in, it was a place people didn’t lasted long in. Before she could ask, her son walked away and Chas was filled with dread over Katie, over Aaron’s behavior and for some reason even over Robert’s involvement. She took a deep breath composing herself before walking into the church trying to ignore the bad feeling she was getting.

‘I feel like blood will be spill in Emmerdale, I’m just not sure who it would belong to.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys have it! an extra long chapter as a Valentine's day gift although I'll probably post again before valentine's so...I wanted to address the chemistry that Robron had both physically and emotionally (I think both Ryan and Danny did an amazing job of pulling you into their relationship with little to no awkward moments.) I also wanted to give them more depths to the choices and decisions they made. 
> 
> I know I few might not agree with my opinion or portrayal of Katie cause I think people actually liked her (when ever I read her in stories she's another of Robert's victims or the only he regrets or something good like that...) and Robert killing her some how made her a martyr but I never liked the woman, it always felt like she was still hung up on Robert and much like Rebecca she got forgiven for messing up while all the blame went on Robert. If you liked Katie and thought her death was unfair than this is not the story for you because I have no sympathy for the woman(team Robert all the way)...damn! just realize I keep alienating my readers...this cannot be good, right?
> 
> Also like promised protective and possessive Aaron, isn't it a great sight. (I'm fangirling slightly about it, is it egotistical that it's because of my own story?)


	7. Finders keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron did something bad that got him something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold- Robert texting  
> Italics- Aaron texting

**More beast than man**

Andy and Katie’s wedding infected all the single female population of Emmerdale with ideas and their male counterparts with dread. Unfortunately for Robert even the women that weren’t single became infected. Chrissie wouldn’t leave him alone for weeks after the ceremony making it hard for him to meet with Aaron until Robert finally cave and set a date after another argument.

“Do you not want to get married, is that it!?”

Chrissie exclaimed in anger and indignation at the idea that Robert might have changed his mind. The woman’s arrogant and vain natural wouldn’t be able to handle being broken up with; Robert didn’t want to think of an unhinged Chrissie looking for revenge. Chrissie was the type of woman that had to be in control of everything and everyone in her life, if she wasn’t she would most likely completely lose her mind ‘I wonder if that was what happened to Lachlan’s father.’

Robert was exhausted, spending so much time with Chrissie made him actually question his decision to marry her because it was unbearable. It was true what they suggested about first living with your partners before marrying them so there were no unbearable surprises. Being with the woman was fine in small dosages with a break in between but not full time. It was like having candy all day every day, even for a candy lover like himself it was too much. Robert needed a break from candy to eat his vegetables ‘a break I could spend with a certain blue eyes creeper.’

The two hadn’t been together since before Andy’s wedding and Robert admitted at least to himself that he missed their time together mainly because when he was with Aaron he felt like it was okay to be himself. He didn’t have to put on his mask with Aaron so for the first time in a long time Aaron was getting to know who the man behind the mask was, it was a privilege that very few people got, one that Robert didn’t even get until his late 20s.

‘On second thought maybe distance is a good idea.’

“Robert!?”

“Chrissie don’t be daft, of course I still want to get married. I just rather not do it when others demand or to follow Andy’s lead.”

The confirmation brought the smile back to Chrissie’s face and just like that the rest of his words were white noise. “Good then what do you think of a white wedding?” Robert rubbed his head trying to ease the headache he felt coming on “that is only a few months away, do you really think that you will be able to plan a wedding that meets your expectations in a few months?” He could see the doubt in the woman’s eyes proving his point.

“You’re right, we have to show this _village_ what a real and elegant wedding looks like.”

There was that arrogance that characterized the whole White family and even he found annoying “see we need time, how about spring. Everything is in full bloom so the colors will be brighter.” Robert found himself wanting to delay the wedding more and more each day but he had finally given in and tried to use his charm to sale Chrissie on his ideas. If there was one thing that Robert was good at, it was being a businessman and negotiating anything with anyone.

“I want a February wedding, before Valentine’s day. Wouldn’t it be romantic, perfect for all to envy and emulate.”

“…”

“We could do white lilies to go imitate the snow, the colors could be white and peach…Oh! Bells…”

Just like that Chrissie walked off talking to herself already planning the wedding without him, he didn’t really expect to get much or any say in the event so he wasn’t surprise by it instead he was focus on the date. Peritas placed his head on Robert’s lap as the man though about how soon February suddenly felt. His hand subconsciously began petting the dog in an effort to sooth the rising panic, ‘I love her, I shouldn’t feel like this…maybe I just need to release stress.’

**Let’s meet for a pint.**

* * *

Aaron was not happy; in fact he was annoyed with a persistent itch that just kept growing in the last few days. Andy and Katie’s wedding had everyone in a frenzy either celebrating or wishing they were getting married. Emmerdale as a quiet village didn’t get much excitement so any event was like their version of the royal wedding and a coronation. Even worse work had been calm so he didn’t have anything else to distract himself with.

He knew the reason he was so irritated wasn’t the drunk single women (and Finn) complaining about dying single and how Katie was the lucky one. Getting drunk himself wasn’t an option in case something came up so he escaped his mother’s worry and watchful eyes to go to the bridge and smoke a blunt. It helped him relax although he also kept a closer eye on Katie and Andy especially the woman.

Aaron had the theory that Katie was still not over Robert and she was actually mad that he used her and dump her not that he got between her and Andy. Aaron has no doubt that had Robert not returned, it would’ve been easier for her to pretend to be happy with Andy but with Robert back it stirred all those feelings. Katie didn’t want Robert to be happy and she wanted him to pay but if he was to leave Chrissie and tried to win her back, Aaron was positive it wouldn’t take her much to give in.

‘Over her dead body, there is only one person that I would share Robert with and even that is currently up for debate.’

The truth was that Aaron was getting tired of having to share Robert’s time and affections with Chrissie White. The woman, like all other women had lost her mind over the wedding and had been keeping Robert busy with their wedding plans. Aaron hasn’t seen the man since the wedding expect for glimpse around the village which wasn’t enough and they hadn’t been together since the day before the wedding. Aaron didn’t realize how deep Robert was buried inside him.

‘Unfortunately not literally’

They’ve had to cancel a few meetings or Aaron was just stood up, it would always start with Robert texting him to meet up in some hidden corner. Aaron ran over like he was desperate for sex like some ugly loner. It annoyed him that no matter how much he berated himself for it, he still did it because Robert was still the best lay he had. Then Aaron would be waiting already hard with anticipation only for Robert to cancel because Chrissie wanted to go cake tasting…again. So Aaron wasn’t really amused when he got the new text from the man again and made sure to write his annoyance.

_Did mama finally let you out to play?_

_What makes you think I’m free?_

_Or don’t have a better offer_

Aaron snapped one part anger, one part annoyance and two parts banter, they both knew that eventually they would cave because it was the way the pull between them worked. The truth was that he was aching for the good fucking that only Robert could seem to give him. Aaron knew that soon enough he would need to beat someone up or get pounded and he knew which one he would prefer. But he wasn’t going to make it easy on Robert; the man had a lot to make up to him as far as Aaron knew.

**I hate when you do that! How hard is it to finish a sentence in one text!?**

**And here I was planning something special. Oh well guess I’ll have to cancel.**

‘Damn it! He knows just how to get me.’

_What plans? And how special_

_are we talking about?_

Aaron separated the text just to annoy Robert; he knew the multiple text bubbles for one conversation was a pet peeves of the older man, it was a habit of Aaron’s but with Robert he mainly did it because he loved watching the blond pouty glare. Instead of another text his phone rang “oh wow, a text and a phone call. Someone got rewarded.” Aaron made sure that his tone was annoyingly cheerful and fake.

“I was thinking of passing along the good fortune but I’m told I can’t hang out with no good thugs”

Robert responded right back never losing a beat and that was one of the things Aaron lov…he froze when he realized what he was about to think. ‘That’s stupid! It’s only been a few months…No, It’s just been awhile since I’ve had sex.’ Aaron tried to justify himself but even to him the argument sounded weak and half assed “…ron…Aaron! Are you still there?” Robert’s voice snapped him out of his panic.

“Yea, just laughing too hard at you being kept on a leash”

“I think I’ve showed you plenty of times how not on a leash I am, how about I show you again…?”

“Am I supposed to fall for that line?”

“No you’re supposed to fall for what follows which I’ve proven that I can deliver” Aaron couldn’t deny that Robert was right; the man had never let him down in the sexual department.

“I don’t know the last few days…”

“Really how does a whole weekend sound, no interruptions? Just you and me…and Peritas of course…” Aaron smiled at the thought, he lost himself in the day dream unaware that his mother was watching him and was shock at the return of the familiar smile.

“…But this is a limited time offer only, going once…” Aaron pretended to think but they both knew he was going to accept, a whole weekend with Robert all to himself “…going twice…” not even the thought of Peritas there bothered him as much as it probably should.

“Okay!”

“…Sold to the fit bloke with the killer blue eyes”

Shocking his mother even more Aaron laughed something that he hadn’t even done with Jackson. Playful Robert was one of Aaron’s favorite Robert that version of the man was witty like all the others but it had a pure happiness that seemed untarnished by the world. That was the Robert that made Aaron want to violently murder anyone who tried to take that pure happiness away.

“You are such a muppet” and they were back to the flirting which was almost their default setting “but I’m your muppet.” The words were followed by silence as Robert processed them and panicked while Aaron felt a deliciously possessive heat inside him that made him want to growl ‘damn right you are! Fuck Poshy Mcbitch!’ but he held back because he knew Robert was already pulling back and putting up his walls.

“Pack for a weekend, I’ll send you the address of where to meet.”

That was all he heard before Robert hung up leaving Aaron with a hard on and a need to cover Robert in marks for all to see specially the bitch that thinks she had a claim on him. “Who was that?” His mother voice snapped him back to reality making him discreetly fix his pant to avoid getting caught. “Who are you talking about?” He really didn’t want to deal with the woman’s need to be involved in his love life.

“The person you were talking to on the phone? Must be someone special because you were all smiles, even laughed”

“Did I?”

“So who was he?”

“What makes you think it was guy?”

“Oh come on Aaron. I haven’t seen that smile since…” suddenly Chas stopped herself and the mood change, Aaron knew what she was going to say and the good mood he felt was gone.

“How about you stick to the pub and the town gossip…” out of the corner of his eye he saw Katie walked in “…and keeping your best friend in line.”

Aaron walked away deciding to head to the back since he didn’t really want to deal with Katie, the woman had been asking a lot of questions since her wedding. Chas told her that he was friends with Robert and the woman seemed to try and spread her hate to him but when that didn’t work she has been trying to get information out of him, like he wasn’t a pro. He had been close to bashing her head in a couple of times and it was only Chas’ presences and Robert’s possible reaction that stopped him.

Katie wasn’t stupid despite what others main think she knew that Aaron’s defense towards Robert was strange _“They’ve just become close friends.”_ She didn’t believe Chas’ words for one second; Robert didn’t become friends with simple ‘nobody’ thugs. ‘He was too obsessed with money to do that’ also even if that were true, Aaron was not the loyal type, the man’s only friend was Adam and everyone else was glared at.

But Aaron was gay and Robert was fit, Katie thought that maybe Aaron fell for Robert’s charm and the older man was using the poor boy to hide what he was doing. Katie was sure Robert was cheating and the he was using Aaron to cover for him ‘poor bloke has no idea. In the end that is what Robert does best, he uses people then throws them away.’ That was why she needed to catch him in the act “Oh, I’ll be gone this weekend.” She looked up to see Aaron speaking to Chas “What…? Where? Not another business trip.” Katie lean in slightly trying to be discreet about her eavesdropping but Aaron saw right through her.

“Nah, just a weekend with a mate”

“Oh a mate…is that what kids call it…”

Aaron rolled his eyes and walked out not clearing things up, if someone found them together then they wouldn’t have to hide anymore and he wouldn’t have to share Robert. He knew that Robert would never really be ready to come out and Aaron couldn’t expose them but if it happened by ‘accident’ then Robert wouldn’t blame him or be mad at him. ‘Katie’s obsession might be useful after all’ Aaron thought with a smirk as he went upstairs to pack for a long and hopefully pleasure filled weekend.

* * *

_I have something to show you let’s meet._

**Now!? It’s 24:00! Can’t it wait until the weekend?**

_No. Besides we won’t have much free time in the weekend. Come for a walk._

**Wow! All in one text must be serious. I’ll see what I can do.**

While Robert joked around in the text he was actually nervous, his first though was that Aaron was going to end their affair and he didn’t want it to end. Fortunately everyone was sleeping so he was able to sneak away with Peritas, if he was caught coming back he’ll just say he couldn’t sleep so he went on a drive with the dog. Robert parked in front of the abandoned barn where he met Aaron for the second time.

The man’s car was outside but no sign of him so Robert figured he was inside waiting “come one Peritas.” The dog followed him as he stepped into the barn, expecting more darkness he was shock to see that there was a circle of light surrounding a stack on hay where Aaron was sitting on a blanket. “You made it!” The man seemed nervous which Robert found endearing and calming “everyone was sleeping so I took Peritas for a drive.” The dog in question wandered off to explore the rest of the new place.

“What was so important it couldn’t…?”

Before he could finish Aaron was crashing into him making him stumble and crashing their lips together. Once their lips touch it was like a lock snapped in place and a desperation and desire that neither realized they were holding burst through. The kiss was wet and sloppy as tongues connected in a battle for dominance that Aaron happily conceded. They stood there snogging for what felt like hours until their lungs demanded air and they pulled away.

Their lips glisten with each other’s spit and they both felt like addicts that got their first fix in months. “Not that I’m complaining but could’ve definitely done that this weekend” Robert finally got his voice back while still panting slightly. “That wasn’t why I asked you here, just a bonus.” Aaron pulled back and reached into his pocket pulling something out, Robert was confuse until it shine in the light and he saw it was a ring.

“Uh…I think it’s a little early for that…”

Robert tried to tease and for some reason Aaron was happy that the man didn’t immediately reject the idea. ‘There is no doubt in my mind that if he was mine I would want to mark him in every way possible, legal and illegal.’ While Aaron got lost in the fantasy Robert studied the ring and noticed that it seemed familiar “…Is that…?” He was shocked, in his hands Aaron held his mother’s ring.

“Your mother’s ring, yes”

“Where did you find it?”

“Your brother is not that great at protecting valuables…” Robert looked at the smug look in the younger man’s face and suddenly everything fell into place.

“It was you…You’re the one that stole it!?”

“It was embarrassingly easy”

“Why didn’t you say anything when Andy was calling me a thief and my family got on my case in front of everyone!?”

“The point of stealing something is to not get caught…” Aaron tried to joke but Robert was angry “so you just stood by as I got blame…!?”

Aaron walked up to the angry man and placed his hand on Robert’s arms trying to calm him down “I didn’t mean for you to get blamed, I swear. In my defense I didn’t believe that they would be daft enough to think that you would do something so obvious.” It was true when Aaron first decided to take the ring; he did it because he thought that logically as a too obvious choice Robert wouldn’t get blame.

‘I under estimated their bias towards him.’

“Why…?” Robert’s voice was softer and small, the anger replaced by confusion.

“It belongs to you, not your mother’s murderer.”

Robert was shock by Aaron’s declaration and a warm feeling overcame him, it was new and confusing. He didn’t want to give it too much thought but it was so overwhelming and confusing that he couldn’t help but think about it. For a second he wondered what Aaron wanted because in his experience no one did anything just because. At least in Robert’s life no one had ever done something for him just to make him happy but all he saw was pure honesty in Aaron’s eyes and that scared him more than anything in the world.

‘What is he doing to me?’

Robert’s heart began beating faster and his hands were shaking suddenly his palms were sweating and every part of his body felt on fire. He stepped closer wanting to distract himself from the terrifying feeling with pure wild passion but instead he found himself caressing Aaron’s face gently. ‘What are you doing!?’ Robert screamed to himself as Aaron closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch.

‘Make it stop! Kiss him!’

Aaron’s smile and the gentleness on his face made Robert feel out of sorts but when he leans in to kiss the younger man he was gentler than he wanted to be. Their lips softly touched for a gentle kiss and remained together after just enjoying being in each other’s space. Their breaths intermingle as Robert’s hand went up into the gel free black hair and buried his fingers in those wild soft locks.

‘Too gentle…Push him! Fuck him!’

A deeper part of Robert screamed but he wouldn’t listen instead he steered Aaron backwards until his knees bumped into a stack of hay and fell back. Again much gentler than he wanted to Robert lay the man down staring deep into bright blue eyes before kissing him again. ‘It’s too much, too real, too serious…’ Robert knew that this was no longer a one-time thing; it didn’t feel like something he could or would want to give up some day.

Aaron was also experiencing something new and different but unlike Robert he didn’t fight it because he felt worshipped and cared for. Instead he wanted more as Robert peppered every free area of skin with soft kisses while his hands work to lovingly undress him. ‘I could get use to this…’ There was an emotion in Robert’s multi-color eyes that made all the insecurity, self-hate and doubt leave Aaron’s mind like the older man was brushing them away.

Once the shirt was gone Robert got to work on covering Aaron’s chest with warm tender kisses that felt more like little drops of fire leaving behind delicious burn marks. Aaron shiver and arched his chest as Robert paid attention to his sensitive nipples, licking them and biting them until they perked up hard and begging for more. Feeling Robert’s lips closed on the erected nub felt ten times more intense than before.

Every little touch of those long smooth fingers or that long talented tongue, of those teeth leaving slight marks and those soft lips smoothing them down, felt a thousand times stronger and more intense than anything they had done before. Robert tenderly kissed all the scars Aaron got from work as if he was cherishing them as some beauty mark that he loved. Those lips trailed the deep V leading like an arrow to a very interested and erected part of his body.

Aaron could feel the scratching of the hay on his back and he knew that he would have hay burns on his back and he couldn’t wait to look at them in the mirror. They would be a reminder of that night; a part of him almost wanted them to last forever as a reminder of the night he didn’t want to end. Robert was so gentle as he opened his trousers and pulled them down, it was so foreign to Aaron but he was quickly becoming addicted to the feeling.

With Jackson everything was soft and gentle but it was like a soft cool breeze in spring while with Robert it felt like a powerful all-consuming fire that the man seemed to control like a dragon. ‘Oh great, he’s turning me into a fantasy fangirl that wanted to fuck mythical creature…’ his train of thought was derailed when the night chill caressed his hard dick. “Robert…” The man in question ignored his pleas and continued kissing around the area and down Aaron’s thighs.

“Rob…please…”

Those were words Aaron never really used during sex, he never begged no matter what but somehow this gentleness and care was torture. It was worse yet better than all the times that Robert had been rough or hard while they fucked. It was so slow and emotional that Aaron felt himself falling into an abyss that he knew he wouldn’t be able to return from if Robert didn’t change the pace.

‘I’m falling so hard…’

Finally Robert seemed to take mercy on him and Aaron felt the sweet relief of that tongue lick a thick vein up his dick wrapping his lips around the head and torturing the leaking slit with his long tongue. Aaron arched up trying to get that tongue to go deeper but Robert pulled away and continued his worshipping by taking Aaron’s balls in his mouth and sucking them pulling a high pitch moan from Aaron. The loud pop when he pulled away was almost indecent but he continued manhandling Aaron to give himself access to Aaron’s entrance.

The tongue there was new and strange yet electric; it was so unbelievably addictive like everything else done to him by Robert. Feeling the tongue latter his hole and softened the ring of muscles Aaron was gone, he was lost as he fell into the abyss ‘I’m in love with this man…’ It was not something he had time to process as the tongue was replaced by loving fingers exploring his insides far gentler than ever before. 

For the first time since they started their affair Robert took his time preparing Aaron, torturing him so sweetly and lovingly that Aaron was sure he was going to died ‘oh but what a way to go.’ “So sweet and responsive for me…” It was the first words that Robert said since they started and Aaron almost wished he hadn’t talked because they just added fuel to the fire. Three fingers in and Aaron was trying to remember who he was and where he was “…you are so perfect for me.”

Robert moved up pulling Aaron into a kiss that didn’t held the same gentleness and softness as everything he had done so far. When they pulled back to breath and as their breath mingle together “my big bear…just mine…all mine.” Robert whispered reverently, his voice was filled with possessiveness and something softer that Aaron couldn’t decipher. But what he could see was the emotion and the light in those blue-grey eyes, Aaron was sure that it was the same look in his own eyes.

They stared into each other’s eyes saying everything they were too scare to say, everything they couldn’t say, everything that their issues stopped them from saying. The only thing that broke their connection was Robert’s finger being replaced by something longer and thicker that also belong to the man. “Rob…” Aaron closed his eyes and pushed down embracing the familiar fullness. Robert wasn’t stupid or delusional enough to not admit at least to himself that this was going to change everything between them.

‘I can’t find himself to stop or care…I want more…’

Robert clashed their lips together was he was completely engulf in Aaron’s heat, the younger man’s strong legs wrapped around his slim waist holding him in place as if worry that Robert would stop and leave. Aaron’s hand on his back grounded him in the moment and Robert’s fingers buried in Aaron’s hair kept the younger man prisoner to the fire and the pleasure of that night. In that moment they were both in sync and connected in every way possible

‘I can’t give this up, it will never be enough.’

* * *

Chas would like to think herself as an observant person and a good judge of character, it had helped her a lot while she was in charge of the family business but Aaron changed all that. Her son had her on edge from the moment he was brought to the village; she could never get a good read on him. Sometimes he seemed like a lost cause, so dark that he was more monster than human while other time he was just like everyone else maybe even considerate.

Whenever she thought she noticed something about him, the young man always seemed to disprove her or contradict her. “He’s definitely different” it was refreshing to know that this time she wasn’t the only one that noticed something off about Aaron and it reassure her as she looked around and watched Debbie confirm her theory.

“I mean business wise not much has change but he is definitely in a better mood, not so quick to fits of anger.”

Debbie at first wanted no part in the ‘secret’ family meeting as Aaron’s second she didn’t keep secrets from the man; also she knew how Aaron could get when he felt like he was being attacked. Aaron was much like a wild animal, when he felt cornered he lashed out and attacked viciously but she felt that the change was positive and as long as the family wasn’t trying to jeopardize it she was also curious to know.

“See! I’m not the only one. I’ve seen him smiling more and not just any smile but a real smile, one that I’ve only seen him give Jackson.”

“You think he’s found someone new?”

Lydia ever the romantic smiled at the idea of Aaron finding love again, she along with Lisa and Belle were the heart of the family with their optimism and love for the family ‘although that doesn’t make them any less dangerous.’ Sam thought as he remembered that his sweet wife killed her abusive husband after he caused her a miscarriage ( **AN: I know that’s not what happened, I’m changing it because I feel like it and it goes with the story better. Everyone in the Dingle family has done something morally ambiguous and is a little dark some more than others.** )

“Is that such a good thing?” Charity ever the pessimist spoke up getting a glare from Chas “depends of who it is.” Cain was not far behind getting an elbow from his wife.

“No, Cain is right. We don’t know who this bloke is, he could be dangerous…”

Marlon ever the cautious one spoke up, he was always the one to overthink things and calculated every decision. “Who could be more dangerous than the Dingles” Adam asked sarcastically with a smug look on his face, the younger man was an honorary Dingle due to his mother and his friendship with Aaron. No one was under any misconception that Adam won’t tell Aaron about the meeting later on.

“Kid has a point, we are the biggest bad out there…” Of course Charity had to be the one to brag.

“That’s do to Aaron and his infamous temper…” Moira added smirking at the woman as her arrogance deflated and she glared “…will that change now?”

Moira was the logical one in the family, she saw and though about the little details and things that the family might otherwise miss. It was what made her so indispensable to the family and such a great advisor to Cain. They had all been so happy about Aaron possibly finding balance that they didn’t think about how that would affect the business.

“Maybe we need to keep him alone…for the good of the business.” Everyone glared at Charity for her comment.

“It didn’t really stop him from taking care of business when he had Jackson; all we need is to know who it is this time…” Debbie added with a fierce glare at her mother, taking control of the meeting “…mainly to avoid what happened last time from happening again, we can’t afford for Aaron to lose himself again.”

The reminder of how inhuman Aaron was after Jackson’s murder filled the room with a somber air. The beast that lay within Aaron was dangerous and even worse it didn’t discriminate, he was truly like Abraham Dingle and that wasn’t a good thing. Only the family knew that in his later years Abraham truly became a monster, he tortured and killed a nephew, a few lovers and even an aunt with no remorse, they didn’t want that for Aaron.

‘This relationship **has** to work, no matter what.’

* * *

Aaron wasn’t stupid he knew that his mother had an idea that he was in a relationship and that she along with the rest of the family were up to something. He had notice that she had been trying to set him up with Finn but he ignored her letting her stop before he had to stop her. She wasn’t one to give up easily so when she stopped he noticed, he also noticed when she kept sending him suspicious looks that later turned gleeful.

He knew it was only a matter of time before his whole family knew so he wasn’t surprise when Adam told him that they met to talk about his new ‘bloke’ “mate, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” Adam hit his shoulder exclaiming “there is nothing to tell, I’m relieving stress that’s all it is.” As much as he wanted to talk to Adam about Robert, Aaron knew that if anyone found out about them Robert would run for the hills.

“Relieving stress? Your mum might believe that but I know you, that is not a relieving stress smile. That’s an ‘I’m gone’ smile.”

“A what?”

“You know head over heels, to the moon and back, completely gone, in lo…”

“You have me confuse, you’re the one with the puppy eyes whenever Victoria is even mention.”

Just like that Adam got a goofy lovesick grin and got lost in thoughts of Victoria; Aaron smirked knowing exactly how to distract Adam. His best friend’s fatal flaw was his pure love for the people in his life mainly Moira, Victoria and Aaron, unfortunately for him Aaron is not above exploiting that weakness. “Can’t argue with that” Adam finally responded with the lovesick grin still on his face which made Aaron rolled his eyes.

“I’ll leave you to your daydreaming; I have to speak with Debbie”

“You need me…?”

“Nah, it’s nothing serious you keep planning your dream wedding with Victoria.”

Aaron teased his best friend before walking out the pub and leaving the man to moon over Robert’s little sister. Walking through the village helped him calmed down and push away what Adam said about his smile. Usually Debbie and he would meet every day at least once to talk business, the location changed every day for safety and to avoid any unwanted ears listening in. The destination today was Debbie’s house since the twins were spending the day with Andy in the farm.

“I’m guessing Adam told you about the ‘secret’ family meeting.”

“Did you really expect any less?”

“Why do you think I didn’t tell you? Any chance for you telling me who this bloke is and if he will be a risk…”

“Let me stop you there, I will never put the business at risk so don’t worry there…” Aaron snapped at the idea that he would be so reckless and foolish.

“You know that’s not what I meant. I’m your second; I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t ask.”

Aaron knew that Debbie was right, as a second Debbie was the only one that could not let herself be intimidated by him and should call him out on his bullshit. He knew that he couldn’t let what he had with Robert take over every aspect of his life “if it gets out of hand I will let you know, until then it has nothing to do with the family or the business.” That response seemed to pacify Debbie, she wasn’t like their mothers or others members of the family in that they were nosey and felt entitled to know what every Dingle was up to.

“Fair enough, have you decided what to do with the MacFarlanes? They’re still recruiting from inside, Syd has some loose lips so one of our life-ers has heard his sales pitch.”

“Have they contacted Merv?”

Mervin was one of their contacts and the underboss of the prison system on the inmates side while Richard ‘Richie’ the director took care of the politics and the guards. Mervin was given life for killing his wife’s brother who had been raping their daughter since she was seven. The man was small and unassuming with a brilliant mind for numbers as well as planning; he had been a business analyst. Aaron saw the potential and offer protection as well as privilege to see his wife –who supports him and even agrees with what he did- in exchange for loyalty and service.

Any new imitate had to meet Merv or one of his soldiers in the other prisons especially if they wanted to do business inside because the Dingles always got a cut. “Nope, haven’t even introduced themselves” The MacFarlanes were arrogant especially since the head of their family Colin MacFarlane used to be friends with Aaron’s grandfather in his sober days and the man gave him too many liberties.

“That is very rude, who walks into a party and doesn’t greet the host?”

“That’s what I thought, so what you want to do?”

“What does Colin say?”

“That they never had issues when Shadrach was in charge and that was how they did things.”

“In that case we are going to teach them some manners and remind them that Shadrach is no longer in charge.”

His grandfather, Aaron was learning was weak even before he started drinking. The man was trusting of friends and anyone that was his friend got a free pass or get out of jail free card. When he became a drunk it got worse but Aaron was realizing that their reputation had already taken a huge hit. “What are you thinking an example or go straight for the root?” Debbie was able to read Aaron like any good second and while she had a preference of what she wanted him to do, in the end it was his decision.

“Why not do both, have some of our boys show Syd the Dingle hospitality on the inside. Then send our soldiers to take out the weak link close to Colin…” Aaron smirked “…make sure to send flowers in condolences.”

“Before or after?”

Debbie smirked knowing exactly what Aaron was thinking; she loved when she got to mess with their enemies psychologically. Aaron was the violent and physical one but she was the calm and mental one. She felt that psychological scars left a longer lasting impression although it required a patience that Aaron did not possess. “I’ll let you decide, just make sure it is fit for a MacFarlane” Aaron smiled knowing exactly what Debbie wanted and was fine with giving it to her.

“How’s Vienna going?”

“Anja is a natural, I recommend leaving her permanently…” She passed Aaron some information which he took and ‘hmm’ “…Emma is officially in and they love her.”

“Any suspicion?”

“At first there were some that were standoff-ish since it’s rare for them to ‘invite’ someone but I think that was more jealousy than any suspicion.”

“…”

“I told her to make sure that she became INTERPOL’s sweetheart and that if anything she would be the last person they suspect if at all.”

“What do you think?”

“She knows what to do and she’s good at her job.”

“Good, I agree keep Anja in charge but I want to see much more than her controlling the situation. She needs to show me what we gain with her as the leader.”

“I’ll be sure to let her know, the kids have been dying for a trip now with summer break.”

For the next few minutes the two talk numbers and new ideas as well as dealing with smaller problems in the business. Once the meeting was winding down and they started talking about the legal side of the business, Aaron decided that it was a perfect time to bring up his plans. “I’m going offline this weekend…” that was the term they used when they didn’t want to be bothered by business.

“Are we talking about completely or…”

“…just life or death situations only, I trust you to take care of things.”

“Yea, shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll keep you offline”

The rest of the meeting was quiet until they transition from Mob boss and second in command to cousins. They talked about the twins and Aaron even got some information on Katie from Debbie’s time with Andy which wasn’t a lot. Debbie asked him about his new bloke and Aaron gave her minimum information but reveled that he was in the closet; Aaron took the surprise in her eyes as his queue to leave.

“Enjoy your weekend off, keep hydrated and…” Debbie’s laughter followed him out as like any good older cousin she teased him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, one more chapter in February and before Valentine's! I'm on a roll! There might be another chapter before the months ends as well so keep an eye. I do tend to post at night because I write during the day then spend the night proofreading to get chapters ready so sorry to all those I disturb with my odd schedule. With that being said this doesn't mean I won't post during the day, just that at night is more likely (I'm a night owl.)
> 
> We are finally moving from attraction and desire to love guys, between Robert and Aaron which means Aaron is taking off the kid gloves. As you know one will admit it before the other and they will still have to deal with the Katie, Chrissie, Robert's daddy issues problem and Aaron's job so...(Tell me what you think Aaron will do now that he's all in.) 
> 
> Next chapter: the hotel weekend (with my own twist) -might be a shorter chapter but hopefully still good.


	8. Cry wolf and the wolf howls back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel visit backfires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of march, it's a little short.

** Saturday Morning **

Aaron rolled his eyes at the massive structure of the hotel that Robert chose; it looked like an old Lord’s estate with is aged stone, stairs, tall windows and tall towers. It reminded him of Beast’s castle from Beauty and the Beast, it was his little sister’s favorite movie and before Sandra abandoned him to the bastard’s cruelty they watched it almost every day.

It was one of the few fond memories that Aaron had of his childhood, Liv instead that Aaron was beauty because of his pretty eyes ‘if she could only see me now, how wrong she was.’ Aaron stared at the tall towers on either side as he walked up the front stone stairs with a duffle bag in his hand. ‘Leave it to the wanna-be Prince to pick a castle to stay in’ Again he rolled his eyes affectionately; a part of him whispered how Robert deserved it.

Walking inside Aaron gasped as he was greeted by cream ornate walls and tall columns that screamed French Chateau. The floor was a red and gold carpet “what do you think?” Robert’s voice whispered behind him. The man was smug and very proud of himself so Aaron couldn’t help but tease the man “I’ve seen better…” just to get the rare pout he found so adorable, one he was sure was reserved only for him “…but it will do” Robert rolled his eyes.

“Come on your highness, I’ve already checked us in.”

Aaron just wanted to grab the man and kissed him but he held back mainly because he knew how Robert was about anything public even when their far from home _“a client could see us and recognize me…”_ Aaron wasn’t one for PDA either but with Robert he found himself wanting to mark him and constantly touch him in public for all to see. He didn’t know what it was about Robert that makes him so possessive ‘probably the fact that he’s not really mine…yet.’

“Stop that…” Robert bumped into him “…you’re scaring everyone with that grumpy glare.”

“I’m not grumpy or glaring…”

“So your face is naturally like that...I might have to rethink this weekend or relationship in general.”

Robert teased with a playful smirk that made Aaron smile “shut up” the younger man felt almost giddy at hearing Robert refer to what they were doing as a relationship. He always felt almost bashful when Robert got playful and really affectionate, it brought up though of ‘that’ night when he saw a different side of Robert.

‘A loving, caring and patient Robert…’ and Aaron wanted more, it felt like getting a peak at his Christmas presents but not actually getting to have them. He felt selfish for wanting every part of Robert and wanting the man all to himself when they both had agreed this was just a temporary itch that they both wanted to scratch. They knew their situation and agreed to be nothing but an affair that would end soon but now Aaron wanted much more and that made him selfish but he didn’t regret it.

‘But that’s not new; Robert just seems to always bring out new sides of me that even I didn’t know I had.’

Their room was a suite with a living area with a bar; a happy Peritas layed on the carpet, his tail thumping loudly as it wagged. The dog walked over to him and smelled him, Aaron petted him noticing the vest with the words ‘service dog’ on the coffee table. The dog didn’t seemed to be too interested in them after that and went back to lay on the carpet by the window.

“He won’t interrupt us if I don’t need him, he usually keeps away…” Aaron hated that Robert sound so nervous and worried. It pissed him off that someone ‘probably Chrissie’ made him feel like he had to justify his needs.

“I know, we took him to my place remember or is old age getting to you?”

Robert’s bright smile made Aaron want to protect the man and kill anyone that made him feel like he couldn’t be himself or that he had to ask for the permission or approval of others. Aaron was sure that Peritas send him an approving look as if Aaron had passed some test. ‘Now the dog is testing me, Robert is making me crazier than I thought’ “Hey! I’ll show you old…” There was the playful sass that Aaron lo…‘not going there’

“Show me the rest”

To the side a door lead into a room with a massive king bed on it, to the side of the bedroom a door lead to a luxurious bathroom with a big bathtub “we can break that in later…” Robert whispered in his ears making him shiver “…I thought first we could break in the bed before getting adventurous.” Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist and leaned his chin on the younger man’s shoulder. It filled Aaron with the same warmth he felt ‘that’ night.

Robert could feel the heat and desire he’s been holding back push through as he began to kiss Aaron’s neck wanting to end the tour and move on to the fun part, not like there was much left to see. Aaron seemed to agree because he moved his head slightly giving Robert better access to his neck, with Robert he realized that his neck was what Robert called _“…an erogenous zones…”_

Every time Robert so much as touched him there it made him breathless and hot, the older man was very careful to never leave any marks but secretly Aaron wanted him to. Robert turned him around and crashed their lips together demanding entrance into his mouth and pulling Aaron’s tongue into his mouth when the young man allowed him in. Somehow they reached the bed so Robert pushed Aaron down before following after him and continuing their dance.

* * *

Chrissie was pissed off; she had been trying to get in contact with Robert but the man was not picking up which he knew she hated. He told her that he was going on a business trip to acquire a possible new client but something felt off. ( **AN: I honestly don’t know what the Whites do and don’t really care to find out.** ) There was nothing on file about a new client and the one thing about Robert was that he loved to research extensively before meeting a client. _“Robert is a tricky one…”_ Katie’s words rang in her head; the woman had told her how Robert had played with most of the girls in the village.

_“It’s what he does, he manipulates people…”_

She knew there was history between Katie and Robert that the woman was obviously not over, it was the reason Chrissie kept her close. ‘Better to keep an eye on her so she won’t get any ideas.’ In the last few days Katie had been trying to convince Chrissie that Robert was cheating on her but the woman never had any proof so Chrissie mainly attributed her words to jealousy. But recently Robert had become distant and going on trips that she knew nothing about until the day off.

Even worst in the last few days he hadn’t touched her and when she tried to initiate he would make some excuse like a wife avoiding her husband. Then he would take the mutt out on a walk and not come back until she was already asleep. It was making Chrissie nervous; she was starting to believe that Katie had a point; the stories about Robert’s wild youth did not ease her worries but fueled them.

“I think that you might be right…”

That was why she found herself in her sitting room in front of Katie as she expressed all her worries to the woman. Katie on the other hand tried not to smirk; Chrissie had acted so arrogant as if she were above being used by Robert. It was great to see the woman brought down from the pedestal she placed herself in ‘the one thing you can count on with Robert is that he would definitely humble you.’ Katie knew that sooner or later he would show his true colors, it’s a good thing she thought ahead.

“…Robert is cheating on me.”

“Why do you say that?”

“He has been acting strange since we’ve arrived here…”

Chrissie had never had girlfriends that she could talk to, women were always jealous of her or intimidated by her. She was driven, competitive, independent and passionate so she tended to draw attention from men where ever she went which made women hate her. It wasn’t her fault and it never bothered her until she found herself in need of someone to listen to her problems; someone that wasn’t her father, son or Robert so having Katie felt refreshing that was why she shared her worries with the woman.

“I told you, that is just the way Robert is…” Katie looked at Chrissie with sympathy although inside she was celebrating the fact that once again Robert proven to her and everyone that he hadn’t change “…but don’t worry I think I know where we can catch him red handed…”

Katie remembers Aaron mentioning to Chas that he was going away for the weekend ‘it can’t be a coincidence…’ She was positive that Aaron was helping cover for Robert; the younger man probably even knew who Robert was seeing. “You do!? How…?” Chrissie exclaimed before getting suspicious “unfortunately for Robert he chose a really bad accomplice.” Katie smirked as if she was a brilliant detective that just solved a case.

“Accomplice? Who could it be?”

“Why would someone like Robert becomes friends with a no good thug like Aaron Dingle?”

“You think Aaron is the one helping Robert cheat?”

“I don’t think, I know. Recently Aaron told Chas he was going away for the weekend just as Robert went on a business trip, doesn’t that seem suspicious?”

Chrissie thought about it, she had seen her husband talking to the younger man and she would admit that it was strange. She had even talked to Robert about it _“it doesn’t look right for us to associate with criminals, what would our clients think?”_ The man had just rolled his eyes and told her that she was exaggerating _“it’s not like we’re best friends.”_ Now as she thought about it, it all made sense. She felt fury overwhelm her at Robert humiliating her in such a way but she wasn’t going to let it slide.

“Where is he!?”

“I followed Aaron to get proof because I couldn’t let Robert hurt someone else, I’ll take you.”

* * *

** Hotel **

While Robert was busy getting them room service to recover from their first three rounds, Aaron wondered when Katie would arrive with Chrissie. He knew that the woman had followed him and while he could’ve lost her or taken care of her, he let her followed him. Aaron wanted to get caught, he was tired of sharing Robert with the bitch he called a fiancé. He smirked at the thought of Chrissie’s face when she realized that Robert was no longer hers.

“What has you so smug?”

A shirtless Robert walked in with a smile on his face; he crawled on the bed until he was straddling Aaron’s thighs. “Just thinking about what’s coming next” Robert lean forward until their foreheads were touching “oh yeah, and what’s that?” Aaron smirked at the man on top of him, kissing him “you’ll just have to wait and see.” Then he pulled the older man in for another kiss not giving him time to think or response.

The idea of Robert really being completely his and only his really got him going “someone is ready to go again.” Robert smirked as he felt Aaron’s hard dick poke him “and you aren’t old man?” Aaron teased as Robert pretended to be offended, in the living area Peritas took advantage of being alone and not on duty to take a nap on the soft and expensive sofa. The three were unaware of the storm that was heading their way; well at least two of them were unaware while the other was anxiously awaiting it.

* * *

Katie and Chrissie arrived to the hotel that looked more like a manor or chateau than a hotel “this might be more than a simple affair, I never known Robert to splurge on anyone but himself.” Katie looked around; a part of her was envious that all she got was quickies in the barn at the Sugden farm.

This new woman got a grand hotel ‘could Robert actually be in love with this one’ she couldn’t help but wonder and for some reason that thought made her feel uneasy. In a village that was constantly changed, Robert Sugden was the one constant at least when he was in the village, always the same smarmy prat. Always selfish and manipulative, she couldn’t image a different Robert or the man ever changing.

Chrissie on the other hand was hoping that Katie was wrong and that Chrissie could laugh about the woman’s delusion and obsession with her fiancé. “Perhaps you are wrong…?” Chrissie started until they both saw Robert’s very recognizable car “I don’t think I am.” Katie smirked at seeing the moment Chrissie realizes that she wasn’t really special. Robert used and manipulated everyone; he did not fall in love or let anyone ‘tame.’ What the woman didn’t know was that as they walked towards the hotel Aaron was watching them through a window with a smirk on his face.

‘Time to kill two birds with one stone’

He closed the curtains as Robert walked out of the bathroom a towel around his waist “what has you so smug again?” The blond man asked with a smile drying his hair “just the fact that I wore you out.” Robert raised an eyebrow but did not deny the claim just rolled his eyes affectionately “Okay George Best, how about you take a shower while I order room service.” Aaron smiled at Robert’s old references and laughed when the man slammed his arse as he walked by.

“Watch it! You might get me going again.”

“Hold that kink, we will explore that later.”

Aaron moan at the thought of being spanked by Robert until his arse was red, the sound made Robert laugh deviously “tease!” The exclamation only made Robert laugh louder, an excited Peritas greeted Robert with a grin and a furiously wagging tail. “Hey Peritas, thank you for being such a good boy.” Robert gave the excited dog a lot of love to show his appreciation “how about we go for a walk?” The word made Peritas jump up in excitement, Robert smiled “okay, let’s put on your vest…”

Normally he doesn’t put on Peritas vest when he takes the dog on a walk mainly because he wants the dog to enjoy his walks freely and when Peritas has the vest on he is all work. But unfortunately the only reason Peritas was allowed in such a nice hotel was because he was a service dog and Robert wanted to avoid the questions he would get if staff and people saw him without it.

( **AN: Did some research on service dogs and rules although these laws are mainly in the US, so it might not be completely accurate.** ) At least Robert didn’t want to deal with more stares, whispers and grief than usual. They won’t kick him out since Robert has his ID card and official papers but it would just be a hassle to show the ID card every time they’re stop by some skeptical arsehole although Peritas looked very handsome in his ID picture.

“Okay, let’s go!”

Robert texted Aaron to let the younger man know that he took Peritas on a walk and will bring food when he came back. The red vest stood out brightly against Peritas black and brown coat, to Robert it felt like a beacon that called to everyone _“HEY! LOOK AT THE NUT!”_ His psychotherapist talked to him about his harsh view of himself _“Robert you have to stop being so hard on yourself. Remember you’re not as special as you might think there are many people with Bipolar Disorder and they are living with it every day…”_

To others the words may sound harsh but to Robert it helped to hear that he wasn’t the only one and that others have dealt and are dealing with life screwing them over mentally. _“…So you must give yourself a break because you are NOT crazy, you are different but that doesn’t mean you’re not normal. Normal is a variable term, it has different meanings for everyone and for you this is normal. Don’t try to follow others version of normal because that would only make you misery and set you out for failure.”_ The words reminded him that he needed to get back on his therapies ‘I just don’t want to deal with getting use to a new psychotherapist.’

Peritas loved the hotel’s massive grounds; Robert let him off the leash and let him run around to release pent up energy. He followed after the dog with his poop bags to be ready; he doesn’t want to get any complaints from anyone. _“Stop trying to apologize or make up for your condition, it’s not something that you can control or that you should be ashamed of.”_ He heard the strong and firm voice of his Gran scolding him like she did whenever he got too down from the stares that people send him and Peritas’ vest.

Robert is very proud of Peritas, the dog was brilliant and to Robert he understood more than people thought he did. That was why he wasn’t surprise when the dog ran over to the tree edge far away from the hotel and high traffic areas to do his business, he was proud but not surprise. The German Shepard was very perceptive and intuitive but Robert figures that could be his service dog training. Unfortunately he couldn’t play but he promised Peritas to play when he took him out later, instead he ran a little with him and roughed housed a little bit.

‘Maybe I can order some steak and potato…’

Robert thought as they walked back towards the hotel, to him Aaron seemed like a good hardy steak kind of man ‘he definitely loves meat…’ Robert smirked at his own innuendo wiping Peritas paws and getting kisses as a thank you in return before they went inside. He missed the appreciative and interested look some send his way, people could never resist a good looking man with a dog, it was a deadly combination.

On his way to the front desk to place his order Robert saw a sight that turned his blood to ice; an angry Chrissie and a smug Katie were waiting in line to speak to an agent. ‘How did they find us!? Damn it!’ Robert was panicking; it was only Peritas firm presence at his side that kept him from losing his cool completely. He had to think of something, he couldn’t just run because the women probably saw his car. The only good thing was that Robert was smart enough to not reserve the room under his name.

‘I did put my card in the system so they might have my name fortunately hotels don’t give up that information. Damn it!’

Robert was great at thinking on his feet, he walked over to the restaurant bar to hide and hope that something came to him. Chrissie had never been this close to catching him even when he slept with her sister under their roof. “Oh I know that face…” Robert turned to see an old man in a three piece suit the reminded him of Hugh Hefner if the man was a gangster in the 20s. “What…?” The man smirked “…that is the face of a man about to get caught.” The old man’s eyes were full of understanding and mischief.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Son, I have had five wives and countless lovers…I know what I’m talking about.”

Robert was impressed, a part of him admired the man’s operation but a larger part couldn’t help but feel exhausted just thinking about having so many relationships and keeping them all going. Either way the old man felt like a kindred spirit, someone that would understand him without judging him or looking at him like he was the villain of the story. 

The old man just sat down and listened, he raised an eyebrow when Robert talked about Aaron but other than that he listened patiently. “I might not be able to help with the feelings but I can help with the current situation.” The old man smirk and once again Robert found himself almost looking at an older version on himself ‘I see what people mean by a face you want to punch, so smug yet deviously handsome’ Robert smirked at the last part.

* * *

Chrissie was losing her patience as the guest service agent of the hotel refused to give her Robert’s information, the man even refused to confirm if her fiancé was staying in the hotel. The manager was even less helpful “madam it is against hotel policy, we must protect our guest privacy. Unless you have a legal or medical order I cannot give you that information.” Chrissie was furious, she was full blown ‘do you know who I am!?’ and ‘I want to speak to your boss’ angry which meant she wasn’t above causing a scene.

“Chrissie? What are you doing here?” Chrissie turned to see a surprise Robert walking over with Peritas by his side.

“See! I told you he was here.”

“Katie!? What’s going on?”

“Where is she!? I defended you against daddy, for you to do this to me!?”

“Chrissie, I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Robert looked around humiliated by the scene the woman was creating “…but let’s go talk…”

“No! I’m not falling for your lies, I’m not one of the dumb cows you’re use to manipulating.”

At this time people walking by stared at the trio and mumble, Robert was getting dirty looks from the women while the men send him looks of sympathy yet a ‘better you than me’ shrugged. Katie was smirking at Robert so please and smug as she fanned the flames whenever Robert tried to calm Chrissie down. Robert glared at the woman that seemed to have become obsessed with his relationship since he arrived.

He was furious that Katie’s obsession ruined his weekend with Aaron and for the first time Robert wanted to slam her. Robert was not like his brother he had never hit a woman but even he had a limit of gender respect before he shot back ‘respect is mutual and it was earned not given based on gender.’ Chrissie was still going on her rants about how he was nobody when she met him and everything he had was thanks to her. It had nothing to do with his hard work, experience and abilities, no it was all her because she was god and devil in his life.

“Mr. Sugden is this a bad time…?”

The trio turned to see a sharply dressed older man walking over; he seemed unimpressed and disgusted by the display. “Mr. Chapman! Forgive me for leaving you for so long, I was just taking care of a personal matter” Robert used what Chrissie called his client charming voice, smiling at the old man as if his fiancé hadn’t been just causing a scene. “Who are this…ladies?” The old man looked them both up and down then turned as if finding them lacking something which offended them.

“These are my…fiancé and my brother’s wife” Robert sounded like it was a struggle to admit that before the man, then he turned to a finally quiet Chrissie.

“Chrissie…this is Mr. Chapman…the possible client I told you I was meeting.”

Robert glared at the woman and suddenly Chrissie felt like a fool “actually I don’t think that will work for me, I see that your business…” Again he looked at Chrissie and then Katie as if they were dirty beggars at a royal ball, Chrissie knew that look well, she had given it to many people “…is not what I’m looking for.” Robert played his part of desperate salesman about to lose a sale “Mr. Chapman I’m sure we can work something out, this is just a misunderstanding…” The older man waved his hand dismissively.

“You are talented son, have quite a bit of potential…Just need to choose the people you associate yourself with more carefully.”

The old man walked away leaving the trio in silence, they had long lost the interest of the audience around them as everyone had also gone back to their everyday business. Robert turned and glared furiously at his fiancé “are you happy now!? Your stupid insecurities lost us a multimillion pounds deal, all because you had to listen to the crazy cow that has a vendetta against me.” Robert exclaimed pointed to an offended Katie, Chrissie looked like a child scold for misbehaving.

“Robert I…”

“I told you I was meeting a client, a very important client and I was taking the weekend so that I made sure we got this deal but your new best friend screams wolf and you immediately get your rifle out not caring if you hit a dog.”

Robert petted Peritas almost apologizing for that analogy “Robert I am sorry…” Chrissie’s eyes began to water but Robert knew her better than that whenever Robert got close to breaking up the woman would bring out the water works. She would make him feel like a monster for being mad and the fact that she was doing it in public meant that she was trying to reverse the papers and seem like the victim to an abusive boyfriend.

‘To bad she doesn’t realize she is trying to play a game with a pro not an amateur’

“Don’t even go there, I have done everything you ask, given you everything I am and all I ask was for you to trust me. I can’t do this…”

Chrissie and Katie’s eyes both widened they had no idea that Robert would go that route, Katie was sure that he would warm his way back and take Chrissie’s apology since she was still positive that he was cheating. Chrissie panicked; Robert could not break up with her and especially not in public “Robert, don’t make hasty decisions; I made a mistake. Please don’t do this, I promise that I will never doubt you again.” And there it was Katie realized what Robert was working towards; she could see it in the glint in the man’s eyes.

“I just don’t think we’re right…if your trust in me is shaken so easily by someone you don’t know that well…”

“Don’t listen to him; he’s trying to manipulate you. It’s what he does…” Katie tried to make Chrissie see, Robert gestured to the woman as if to say ‘see’

“And here I thought that with that money I could give you the honeymoon you deserved…”

“Katie, that’s enough! I trust my fiancé and I will have no more of this” just like that Robert won the battle, he had Chrissie’s trust and it was blindly given.

He thought about making the woman beg and grovel a little more but he thought that it was better not to test his luck. “No more doubts and insecurities then…” he walked over gently placing his hands on Chrissie’s face as she shook her head “…because I love you but I don’t know how much more I can take.” He played his part of hurt but forgiven husband, the fool so stupidly in love with his girlfriend that he would easily forgive anything.

“It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Good, because I actually want to marry you”

Robert smiled softly and maneuvered Chrissie’s face to kiss her gently; the woman wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed back with far more enthusiasm. Once he pulled back he stared into her eyes before pulling her into a hug, with Chrissie’s face buried in his shoulder he took the time to smirk at a fuming Katie. He was unaware that in the shadows Aaron watched the scene and burned with jealousy, he was furious and he wanted to kill someone preferably Chrissie or Katie.

Aaron had gotten impatient when Robert didn’t come back; he had heard some guest talking about the poor bloke with a dog getting yelled at. He ran over just to see Robert talking to Chrissie with Katie standing behind her. Aaron could see that somehow Robert got away with their affair unfortunately for Aaron the man found a way to keep it all hidden. The moment he saw Robert kiss Chrissie he knew there was no way he was getting the man back, he was promised a weekend but it was ruined and Aaron wanted blood.

Not just blood, he wanted blood and screams of pain, he wanted to release all the anger and frustration that he felt inside ‘and sex is obviously no longer an option.’ He turned to the glaring Katie and he knew who was to blame for him losing out on Robert, he ignored the part he played in the woman finding out where they were. Aaron looked up and met blue/grey eyes that screamed ‘sorry’ and ‘I’ll make it up to you.’ He couldn’t really be too mad at Robert because Aaron was the one that wanted them to get caught, if he had been cautious Katie wouldn’t have known where they were and he would have Robert all weekend.

Aaron put on his ‘I don’t really care’ face and shrugged as if it was no big deal but the wrinkle of the older man’s eyebrows told him that Robert didn’t really believe him. His phone pinged with a notification; it was Robert asking him to get his bag. Aaron had never felt more like the mistress since they started the affair, the mistress that only gets a few hours and lives in the shadows of false joy.

‘This is no longer working; there are four players in a game made for two…’ Aaron stared at Chrissie as she played the sickeningly sweet doting fiancé ‘…if I want to win, you have to go…’ then he turned to fuming Katie following behind them ‘…and you have out lived your usefulness.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go another chapter, a turning point for Aaron. Get ready for selfish and possessive Aaron coming up, not to mention some violence as he goes hunting. This chapter is shorter than my other ones but hopefully still good, you let me know. The others will definitely be longer so no worries.
> 
> I tagged it but I also want to give a fair warning to avoid any confusion, Aaron is dark and he is going to do some messed up shit (not like the 1st chapter- never like that but still dark) or mortally ambiguous things (depends who you ask)...yes even to Robert but he doesn't abuse him (I'm not going down that road) and doesn't hurt him...kind of?
> 
> Next chapter: Dark/unhinged Aaron, some Robron angst and fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it guys! Are you liking dark Aaron as much as me? Can you imagine him possessive and protective over Robert (queue fan girl high pitch screams) Can you image what Robert is going to be like or what role he would play?
> 
> Since this is a new story that I'm testing let me know what you think (I like to know how my weird ideas are perceived) and if you want to read more.


End file.
